


A Hylian Marriage

by hrtiu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, F/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Slow Burn, fluff and angst in equal measure, misunderstandings that maybe seem silly but i think are actually pretty in-character, re-editing a story i wrote a couple of years ago, very cliche setup but taken kinda seriously?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrtiu/pseuds/hrtiu
Summary: “Of course, in order to produce heirs, I would need a husband—a king,” she continued, her words slowing. She looked up again, forcing herself to stare right into Link’s eyes.“I have considered the options, and I feel firmly that you would be the best candidate.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story a couple of years ago, but never posted it on AO3... Until now! Anyway I am re-editing the story and will be posting a new chapter every other day. The story is up in its entirety on fanfiction if you don't want to wait for it to be posted here. This version is being re-edited so the one on ff won't be exactly the same, but I'm not planning on making huge changes. I'm mostly just tightening up the prose and fixing typos and stuff. I loved writing this story and I hope you love reading it! Also I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE BOTW SEQUEL AHHH.

Link and his men sat together under the simple wooden shelter as they enjoyed their lunch. It wasn’t raining, but it was a hot and sunny Southern Hyrule day, and they were all grateful for the shade. Link looked out over the Atun Valley and allowed a deep sense of well-being to wash over him.

The valley was beautiful—deep green grass climbed up either side, and while it was not as deep as Tanagar Canyon nor as majestic as the Lanayru Promenade, it had a beauty all its own. Its steep slopes were dramatically cut, and Link wondered absentmindedly if they had been the work of some ancient glacier. It was hard to imagine ice in this near-tropical environment, but Link knew better than most people the funny ways time could change things.

Finished with his meat skewer, Link leaned back on his pack and closed his eyes. Today had been a relaxing day. He and his soldiers had left Lurelin Village in the late morning were making their leisurely way towards Lakeside Stable. They weren’t in a hurry—the whole purpose of a patrol was to check things out along the way, not to reach their destination quickly. When Link had first set up patrols around Lurelin Village, they had met with the occasional stray bokoblin, and even once a very angry Hinox, but things had quieted down now. That was good. It also meant the time was coming for Link to leave.

It had been about a year since Link and Zelda had defeated Calamity Ganon, and Link had already helped establish multiple patrol routes on behalf of his Queen. Zelda had argued that safer roads would mean safer citizens, easier travel, more trade, and a greater sense of cohesion amongst the inhabitants of Hyrule. Link had agreed with her, of course, but even he had been surprised by the effect the patrols had had on the kingdom. Little children pointed at the Hylian crest sewn or painted on the soldiers’ makeshift uniforms and recognized the symbol of their liege. Small village shops that had struggled to stock their shelves with a limited variety of basics now boasted exotic wares from around the kingdom. People spoke of Queen Zelda with reverence and respect. Things were going well.

Of course, that wasn’t only due to patrols. Zelda had also reestablished relationships with the leaders of the four races of Hyrule, had begun rebuilding Castle Town, and had held a crowning ceremony for herself. Link remembered how uncomfortable she had felt setting the whole thing up.

“I just don’t want people to think I’m seeking this out for myself,” she’d said, face red as she’d blustered. “I… I just think it’s better for Hyrule.”

Link knew that’s why she was doing it. That was essentially the only reason Zelda ever did anything, and he made sure whenever people gossipped about her that they knew that.

Link, who’d been sitting near the edge of the shelter, rolled over so he was lying on his stomach on the grass. He picked a long-stemmed flower and began chewing methodically on the stock. Zelda. He hadn’t seen her in a while, what with the patrols and all. For the first month or two after the Calamity, he’d hardly left her side. Zelda had been… nervous. Overwhelmed. Traumatized was the word Link would use if he was certain nobody would overhear. He didn’t blame her—he at least had had the luxury of sleeping through his 100-year confinement. Over those two months, they had grown very close. Just like before Calamity, Zelda had relied heavily on him for support. But then, she’d been crowned. Purah, Impa, Paya, and others had moved to Castle Town to help her rebuild, and Link had left to establish patrols.

Link took a break from chewing for a moment and counted on his fingers. It had been almost two months now since he had seen Zelda, and the last time he’d seen her before then had been another two months earlier. Link frowned. The past several times he had returned to the Castle, Zelda had seemed… different. She no longer confided in him in the same way, and she seemed to have little to say to him. Link never had much to say to anyone, so that meant their conversation had been sparse, and strained.

In one fluid motion, Link stood and picked up his pack. He looked over at Sebasto, and saw that the tan-skinned former fisherman was already instructing the other men to get ready to leave. Sebasto would do an excellent job keeping the Lurelin Road Patrol going, and it seemed Link’s job here was done. He would leave for Castle Town tomorrow.

* * *

In four days’ time, Link found himself standing at the partially-rebuilt gates of Castle Town. Zelda herself stayed in the Castle, but only small areas of the cavernous building were currently inhabitable, so most of her fledgling court lived in the newly-refurbished parts of Castle Town. It truly was amazing how quickly buildings had gone up, stores had opened, and walls had been rebuilt. There were still abandoned houses, rubble, and stray pieces of Guardians laying about, but the progress was remarkable.

Link walked his horse over to the newly-erected stable and entrusted her to Jini, the stablemaster.

“Do you know if the Queen is here?” Link asked the man as he went to get oats for Link’s mount.

“I don’t think so, Sir,” said the man genially. “I saddled up some horses for her and Mistress Paya yesterday. I think the young lady said they were going to Zora’s Domain.”

Link felt his heart sink. What bad luck! Zelda no longer travelled the wilds of Hyrule regularly as she had before the Calamity. Zelda tended to spend most of her time in Castle Town now, where she could govern from a central location. Still, it wasn’t unheard of for her to be off somewhere else, rebuilding the kingdom in one way or another, and Link had managed to arrive on just such an occasion. His primary purpose for returning from patrol had been to speak with her, but it seemed that would have to wait.

Link headed off to the Castle Town guest quarters, which were really more just like the tented inns at the stables than any sort of fancy hotel, and unpacked his things. As Captain of the Royal Guard (whatever that meant with no official guard to captain), Zelda had provided a room for him in the Castle, one of the few rooms that had been refurbished so far, but Link preferred to stay here.

As he lay down in his small bed for the night, Link conceded that the beds in the guest quarters were indeed softer than the beds at the stables. He supposed Castle Town really was becoming more and more the permanent capital of the kingdom in fact and not just name. He also admitted to himself that he really should stay in the Castle next time instead of the guest rooms. Zelda had gone to the trouble of arranging a permanent room for him, and while it was empty and dreary in the still-very-much-ruined castle, he understood that Zelda needed to stay there, and that she would probably appreciate the company.

A cool wind was blowing outside, but it was barely audible over the chattering of folks out for a late night stroll or party. That was another change Link wasn’t used to yet. He remembered the sounds of a city—he had memories of Castle Town before Calamity, though they were fuzzy. But Link had grown used to the quiet of Hyrule after Calamity. Everywhere he had traveled, even the towns and villages, had been silent and still at night. Link sighed and rolled over in his bed. There were a lot of new things he’d have to get used to, he supposed.

But there’s always the chance that the next moment will change everything, Zelda had said that night long ago at the Sanidin Horse Park.

Since she’d spoken those words, so many things had changed. Link acknowledged that many of the changes since Calamity Ganon had been defeated were for the better, but there was so very little left of his old life that was recognizable to him. Zelda was one of the only things he had left that had remained more or less the same. He only hoped… he could only hope that things between he and Zelda wouldn’t change too much.

* * *

Queen Zelda did not return to Hyrule Castle for another two weeks, and that left Link restlessly waiting around Castle Town for much longer than he was comfortable. Link had never particularly liked staying in one place, and it felt especially constricting when he knew he had so much to do with his patrols. He tried to keep himself busy by looking for potential inaugural members of his as-of-yet non-existent royal guard, but that was difficult too. Castle Town was a new settlement, and its citizens each had their own things to do to aid with the reconstruction. There weren’t too many people interested in taking time out of their busy days to train to be soldiers. Still, it was something to do, and Link managed to find a few prospective candidates.

Eventually, Zelda did return, but Link heard of it from Gotter who heard it from Parcy who heard it from Jini. Somehow, it stung a little that he had to hear about it so indirectly, even though he knew that there was no way she would know he was in Castle Town. He set off to go find Zelda and report to her, but he ran into Paya first outside of Impa’s newly-constructed residence near the center of the town.

“Oh, Master Link! Y-y-you’re back!” Paya stuttered, although she stood straight and did not cover her face with her hands. Being Zelda’s lady-in-waiting was really helping her with her confidence, it seemed.

“Yes, I-” Link started, but Paya cut him off.

“-Queen Zelda would like to speak with you. Sh-sh-she said as soon as you returned you should come see her.”

Link nodded, a little surprised that Zelda had already planned to speak with him as soon as possible, but not displeased by the information.

“She’s in her rooms right now, you should go find her there.”

Well, it looked like he’d get to speak with her sooner than he’d thought. Link thanked Paya and headed straight for the Castle, taking the long walk up to Zelda’s quarters to think. What was it exactly he wanted to say to Zelda? He’d report on the patrols, of course, but that wasn’t really what he wanted. He missed… there was a closeness they’d had that did not require them to have a particular topic of conversation to keep each other company. He wasn’t sure if that still held true.

A brisk walk later, Link knocked on Zelda’s door, feeling strangely nervous.

“Paya? Is that you?” Zelda asked through the door, and Link heard some scuffling about inside. He smiled a little to himself, imagining Zelda rummaging through old books and stacks of musty notes.

“It’s Link,” he said simply. He knew he should technically say something like, “It is I, Sir Link, Captain of the Royal Guard and Hero of Hyrule,” but he felt ridiculous using his formal title.

“Oh, come in!” Zelda said, opening the door herself and greeting him with a sweet smile.

She looked tired, but beautiful. She was wearing a white and gold riding dress and her hair was still tied up from her journey. Despite the smile, Link sensed something amiss in her demeanor. Zelda had never been very good at hiding her feelings. Every time she tried she would carry an unmistakable tension in her shoulders and brow.

Link walked into the room and stood in front of Zelda, posture stiff and arms straight at his sides. He hadn’t seen her for some time and as he grasped for their old familiarity, he found instead an uncomfortable awkwardness.

“My Queen,” he said, suddenly feeling the need to bow on one knee. Zelda’s eyes widened, and she seemed almost alarmed by his obeisance.

“Oh Link, there’s no need for that,” she said, hastily pulling him up by the arm. When he rose, he found that she was standing very close to him, and she colored, quickly turning back away.

“I have something I must discuss with you.”

Again, her formal words left Link at a loss as to what to say. She herself didn’t seem to know what kind of atmosphere, familiar or formal, she wished to convey.

“Yes, my Queen… Zelda?” he added her personal name, trying to strike a balance between the warring tones in the room.

“Yes, well…” Zelda said, turning back to him but not meeting his gaze.

“First, I wanted to thank you for the excellent work you have done with the patrols. I have received far fewer reports of attacks, and many notes of thanks for your efforts. It seems Hyrule is beginning to feel like a safe, unified kingdom once more.”

Link nodded his acknowledgment of her thanks. He appreciated the gesture, but no thanks were necessary. He was just doing his job, after all. Zelda continued, hands behind her back, eyes focused on the carpet.

“Hyrule… Hyrule is beginning to return to its former days, but its foundations are still tenuous. I am currently the only member of the royal family, and if I were to die, all we have worked for might fall apart.”

Link resisted the urge to frown. He did not like to contemplate the idea of Zelda dying. His whole life’s purpose for several years had been to keep her alive, after all. Zelda looked up and her eyes met Link’s, determination brightening them like sunlight reflecting off the ocean.

“I cannot let that happen. It is simply not responsible to allow the entire fate of the kingdom to rest on my survival.”

Link nodded. That made sense. He also approved of the notion of Zelda sharing the burden of holding her kingdom together. For too long, she had let herself believe that the lives and happiness of every single one of her citizens rested on her shoulders alone. Link knew that that was an impossibly heavy weight to bear.

Zelda looked down, fiddling nervously with her hands.

“If I were to produce an heir, preferably multiple heirs, the royal family would be stronger. The people of Hyrule would have a greater sense of security, that their future would be clear,” Zelda said, and she was beginning to babble, her sentences emerging point after point like a clearly logicked mathematical proof.

“Of course, in order to produce heirs, I would need a husband—a king,” she continued, her words slowing. She looked up again, forcing herself to stare right into Link’s eyes.

“I have considered the options, and I feel firmly that you would be the best candidate.”

Link blinked uncomprehendingly.

Him? Husband? Heirs? From the growing panic evident in Zelda’s eyes, he could see that he had remained silent too long. Desperately, he grasped for something non-disastrous to say.

“So… You want me to… marry you?” he asked, the concept sounding even more ridiculous as he said it aloud.

Zelda turned again and began pacing across her room, her hands gesturing in an explanatory fashion along with her.

“Yes. I know it sounds… odd, but I really feel it would be for the best. I must marry, and there are no longer any nobility in Hyrule. You are known to almost all in the kingdom, and you are near universally loved and respected. Not to mention you wield the Sword that Seals the Darkness, and defeated Calamity Ganon.”

Link kept his expression still, thinking it unwise to allow his thoughts to be visible in real time, before he’d had a chance to decide how he felt about all of this and curate his emotions. He did not particularly like the way Zelda casually mentioned that he was a good enough choice since there weren’t any more nobility. That being said, he also found that he was not averse to the idea of marrying Zelda altogether.

“I… see.”

He felt like there was more he should say, more questions he should ask, but she had honestly already presented her arguments clearly. All that was left for him to do was make his decision. Still, he wanted to buy some time.

“When would you want to… to marry?”

Zelda turned towards him again from the other side of her room, looking hopeful.

“As soon as possible. I know we are young… only eighteen. But that was actually a normal age to marry for the royal family. And because of the kingdom’s current tenuous situation…”

Link gave himself another moment to think. He knew most people wouldn’t believe him, but he had honestly never considered engaging in any sort of… romantic relationship with Zelda. It simply wasn’t his place. He knew it, she knew it—the entire kingdom knew it. Oh, that didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed that she was beautiful, and dedicated, and selfless. And of course, you’d have to be blind to ignore the sweetness of her face and the allure of her figure. But every time his attention had been drawn to something like that, he would simply shove the thought aside and refocus on the task at hand. He’d force himself to remember the things that made her less than perfect: her short temper, her jealousy towards him, and the odd way her eyebrows were several shades darker than her hair.

But now… Now this was a whole new Hyrule. And Zelda needed him. In the end, he knew what his answer would be.

Link’s moment to think had probably felt like an eternity to Zelda. When he refocused on the present, he saw her dark brows knitted together in concern.

“Link, I… I’m sorry to spring this on you. If you need more time to consider…”

“-No need,” Link said shortly, cutting her off. “I accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said I would update every other day but then there was the 4th of July and my sister-in-law's wedding... Anyway sorry for the delay. I hope y'all like this next chapter!

The next few weeks were a blur of activity. Zelda planned the wedding to be held in only two months’ time, and while Link had always thought weddings to be a simple affair, he soon discovered how wrong he was. Marrying someone, that was simple. You spoke some vows in front of witnesses and that was that—you were sworn to each other for the rest of your life. But a wedding, now that was a whole other animal. And if plain old wedding was a big to-do, then a royal wedding was practically catastrophic. Announcements had to be made, measurements taken, traditions researched, menus prepared, guest lists assembled, etc. etc. Not to mention they needed to seriously increase the rate of reconstruction on Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time. There was no way either historic structure would be completely refurbished in time for the big day, but it was decided that at least one wing of the regal building should be made available for guests and for the celebration, and while the Temple didn’t need to be livable, it needed to at least be structurally sound. It was quite the undertaking.

Link had thought, soldier as he was, that he would not be too involved in the wedding planning, but there was so much to do that everyone simply overlooked his lack of expertise and sought his assistance with whatever was needed. Zelda also requested that he have some sort of royal guard assembled, to serve both the practical function of protecting the ceremony and the ceremonial function as well. That meant recruiting and training at least ten more people, and he didn’t want to recruit people of lower caliber to the royal guard simply because he was short on time.

All of these hectic preparations meant that Link found himself the night before his wedding realizing that he had hardly even given a thought to the magnitude of his decision until that moment. He sat in his room, the one that Zelda had prepared for him in the castle months earlier, and tried to find something to distract himself. He stood from where he’d been sitting on his bed and opened his door to ask Jini about the horses he and Zelda would be taking to the Temple of Time in the morning. He opened the door and started to walk out, only to be stopped by Mina and Mils, the treasure hunting twins who ended up being two of his earliest royal guard recruits.

“Sorry, Sir, but we’ve been told to make sure you stay in your room,” Mina said firmly.

“What? Am I a prisoner?” asked Link with his best approximation of an authoritative tone.

Mina was unimpressed by Link’s incredulity, but Mils seemed cowed.

“Of course not, Sir! It’s just… Her Highness suggested you both get some sleep for tomorrow, so she requested that anything that you need be handled by someone else.”

Link sighed, accepting the logic of Mils’ declaration.

“Very well. I suppose the Queen always knows best.”

“That she does!” Mil said cheerily, clearly relieved that Link was not upset by his detainment. “You must feel quite lucky to be marrying a such a beautiful, wise lady!”

Link gave the man an odd look, and Mils immediately flushed.

“...If you don’t mind my saying so, Sir,” he said, looking at his boots.

Link remained silent a moment longer, not sure how to respond to the awkward moment, then gave them both a sharp nod.

“Thank you for watching my room. Good night.”

“Good night, Sir!” they chimed in unison, and Link could hear Mina nagging at her brother for speaking too boldly with the soon-to-be King.

Link returned to his room, shucking off his boots and changing into a long, loose sleeping shirt. He let his body flop onto his bed back-first, staring up at the canopy of his luxurious bed above him. Tomorrow, he would be marrying Zelda.

Mils had said he was lucky to be marrying her, and it struck Link for the first time that he didn’t really know if he considered himself lucky or not. He really had no idea what he thought about the whole matter. Link had grown so accustomed to not accounting for his own opinions and feelings for so long that he hadn’t even wondered whether or not he wanted to marry Zelda.

Well, in one sense he definitely wanted to marry Zelda because he wanted to serve the kingdom, and wanted to serve her. But did he, independently of his duty, as a man, want to marry her? He truly didn’t know.

In light of this realization, the entire past two months of preparations were suddenly cast in a different light. Link realized that with his busyness he had been purposefully distracting himself from this very question. Link liked to see problems and fix them. Dealing with feelings that did not have cut and dry solutions was not something he enjoyed, and so he had hid himself in preparations and avoided all other considerations.

Link squinted up at his canopy, as if the fabric would display his own mind to him like words written on parchment. Was he happy to marry Zelda? Did he love her?

Link rolled over onto his stomach and huffed in frustration. What did it even mean to love somebody? Link cared for many people, to varying degrees. At what point did this care cross over the magical threshold of romance to love? He certainly was attracted to Zelda, and he certainly cared about her. Did that automatically equate to love, or was there some mysterious, ineffable romantic component that was also required?

Link rolled his head over to the side, gazing past his limp hand resting on the covers to the Master Sword, which was displayed proudly on his wall. The Master Sword always helped him focus—reminded him of his purpose. He never heard a voice like Zelda did, but something about the feel of that storied weapon in his hand cleared his head like nothing else.

It didn’t matter, he concluded. He respected Zelda. He was loyal to Hyrule. He would serve her people. That was what mattered—not his own wishy-washy feelings. Tomorrow, he would show his devotion to Hyrule in the way that the challenges of his age required.

Decision made, Link finally wriggled under his covers, luxuriating in the soft mattress and preparing to fall into blissful oblivion. His mind began to wander in that strange way it always did right before he lost consciousness, but unlike its usual random wanderings, he found his thoughts repeatedly returning to some niggling question that he couldn’t quite get out of his head.

What about Zelda? Did she love him?

The evidence said yes. Link would never admit it to anyone, but he had read Zelda’s diary when he had come upon her ruined room over a year earlier. He felt bad about it, but at the time he had remembered little about her, and had wanted to get to know her better. She had not confessed that she cared for him outright, but a girlish crush seemed evident in her musings. And then, beyond that, Kass had as much as told him that Zelda was in love with him.

Link suddenly realized that he had been working on the assumption, for some time now, that Zelda loved him. And perhaps she had, but what about now? When she asked him to marry her, she spoke not a word of her feelings, it was all about the benefit of Hyrule. Since the proposal, Zelda had spoken little to Link beyond the practical necessities of planning and administration, which made sense because they had both been extremely busy since the engagement had been announcement. And yet, if she cared for him wouldn’t she have told him at some point during their engagement? Wouldn’t she have tried to… confess? Or hold his hand? Or even give him a kiss? She had done none of those things, and Link suddenly wondered why he had not thought it strange. And… they had not spoken much in the past half year. That closeness that he had always felt with her felt diminished… felt somehow… less.

For the first time Link wondered if he could accept being married to Zelda if she did not love him. It only seemed fair, as she was apparently willing to marry him even if he did not love her… But the idea of her tolerating his presence for the sake of the kingdom burrowed into his stomach, making him feel sick.

Link shook his head, telling himself his swirling thoughts were simply the product of a nervous, anxious mind. He had made his decision, and he would stick with it. He owed it to Zelda, and to Hyrule, and he would not back out of his commitment. Link screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep. Although he was a strong-willed man, sleep did not come soon.

* * *

The sun broke boldly over the horizon the day of the royal wedding. Zelda, Link, and their entire entourage trekked across Hyrule Field to the Great Plateau in the early morning, and Link basked in the beauty of his kingdom. When he had first heard that the wedding must take place in the Temple of Time, while the coronation would take place at the castle, Link had quietly cursed the old tradition for forcing everyone to travel several hours to the wedding only to head right back for the coronation on the same day. However, as he witnessed the warm sunlight gradually wash over the lush green of Hyrule Field, he thought he understood the purpose of the tradition. It was good to be reminded of their duty and responsibility to their kingdom as the Queen and future King on this solemn occasion.

Link risked a glance over at Zelda, who was mounted side saddle on her powerful white horse next to Link. She was wearing that same dress she wore the day Calamity Ganon attacked. It was beautiful, and it reminded the people of her duties and abilities as the holder of the power of the goddess, but Link wondered if the dress did not bear some bitter memories with it. Regardless, she was gorgeous, the white of the dress only making her hair appear more golden and her eyes even more green. Link himself wore a blue tunic the same color as his Champion’s tunic, but with more ornate, heavy embroidery. He also wore a heavy golden robe that was particularly uncomfortable on such a hot day.

Sweat trickled down his neck under the bright sunlight, and Link shifted in his saddle. The wedding was a solemn affair, and so Zelda and Link had not really spoken to each other all day. Link wondered desperately what she was thinking, but all he could see on her face was serene control. He found himself missing the sometimes-petulant, sometimes-haughty girl who had ordered him around those years ago. She had also been earnest, dedicated, and passionate, and always so easy to read. This new Zelda was older, wiser, and more guarded.

They reached the Temple of Time in the late afternoon, and the entire party grew silent as they entered the hallowed grounds. Link was impressed with the work the construction crews had done on the Temple. It was hardly as opulent as it had been in days past, but the Temple had been elegantly reconstructed for the wedding. Link dismounted from his horse and held out a hand for Zelda to dismount as well. Still holding her hand, they passed through the vaulted entryway to the temple together, the royal procession following after them.

Link’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the statue of the Goddess Hylia at the head of the Temple. Actually seeing the goddess, from whom Zelda was supposedly descended, made their impending marriage more real. Link wasn’t scared, exactly, and he certainly wasn’t unhappy, but it suddenly dawned on him that his life would never be the same after this day.

Link and Zelda walked together to the front of the Temple, and the wedding party followed in after them, filling the seats that had been placed inside of the Temple for this purpose. Link and Zelda turned to each other and waited while their guests found their seats. Zelda had been travelling alongside Link all day, but it wasn’t until this moment that the full force of her beauty hit him. Zelda had always been beautiful, but it had been a more sweet, innocent beauty. Today, she was a mature, wise, resplendent woman. Clad all in white with a crown of gold, she looked like a Queen—she looked like a goddess.

The ceremony was all a blur. Impa performed the role of officiant, which wasn’t strictly according to tradition, but there were no priests of the Temple of Light around any more, so Impa seemed about as good an option as anyone else. Link tried to pay attention to Impa’s words, but he kept focusing on the sounds without really processing the meaning. So many of his own thoughts raced around in his head that he didn’t really have space for anything else. Finally, Impa reached the point in the ceremony that required Link and Zelda to speak, and Zelda recited her oath.

“By the goddess Hylia, I take you to be my wedded husband. I swear to honor, serve, and cherish you until the end of my days. Together may we serve in Power, learn in Wisdom, and protect in Courage,” Zelda said, and perhaps Link imagined it, but she seemed to linger on the word “cherish.”

“By the goddess Hylia, I take you to be my wedded wife. I swear to honor, serve, and cherish you until the end of my days. Together may we serve in Power, learn in Wisdom, and protect in Courage,” Link heard himself repeating to her.

Now was the point in the ceremony when, in the countryside where Link had spent his early years, the bride and groom would share their first kiss as a married couple. But this was a royal wedding, and no place for the unsophisticated traditions of the common folk. Instead, Link pulled Zelda’s bride gift out of his tunic and fastened the heavy gold necklace around her neck. They turned to the crowd and bowed, symbolizing their oath of service to Hyrule, and the audience cheered. Despite the overall mood of solemnity surrounding the ceremony, the people’s enthusiasm would not be restrained. Link had been surprised by that at first—that so many people seemed so genuinely excited that he would be the one to marry Queen Zelda. It was flattering… encouraging… and a little bit intimidating to realize the people thought so highly of him. He himself didn’t feel that he was worthy to be with Zelda, so it was hard to imagine why everyone else apparently thought he was such a good choice.

A sudden squeeze to his hand broke him from his reverie, and Link looked to his side where Zelda walked with him back down the aisle. She was smiling and confident, but her eyes still held an unspoken question. Wanting to answer her question as discreetly as he could in front of so many eyes, Link leaned over and kissed his Queen on the cheek. It wasn’t entirely appropriate for the occasion, but Link wanted to reassure her. Yes. I am happy.

* * *

Hours later the same man who had walked his Queen down the aisle of the Temple of Time mingled with guests in the Great Hall of Hyrule Castle, a crown on his head and the weight of his kingdom on his shoulders.

“Thank you so much for making the long journey, Chief Riju,” Link said courteously to the diminutive Gerudo leader as he made the rounds.

“It is my pleasure to attend, Your Highness,” Riju said with a wry smile.

Your Highness… That was something he’d have to get used to. Link smiled to the chief again and exchanged several more pleasantries before moving on to his other guests.

He and Zelda had split up to greet as many people as possible and avoid any potential offense that could be taken from the perceived negligence of the newly-minted royal couple. Ever since his disconcerting musings the night before, Link had wanted desperately to talk to Zelda—or rather, he wanted Zelda to talk to him. He wanted to know what she was thinking, and he wanted to know if... love would be a part of their marriage. But in an ironic twist they had had very few chances to talk to one another on the day they pledged their lives to each other, and Link had had no opportunity to speak to his bride alone. They had simply ridden back to Hyrule Castle, held the coronation ceremony, and entertained their guests. There had been no time for anything else.

Link’s consternation affected him so much that the coronation went by in a blur. In truth, after marrying Zelda the coronation seemed like more a formality than anything else. Somehow pledging to love and serve her felt tantamount to taking on the responsibility of rule, so wholly did she represent her crown and her kingdom. He vaguely recalled the surprising heft of the crown as it came to rest on his brow, as well as the encouraging look Zelda sent his way when he spoke the vow.

Now, that same crown kept slipping on his fine hair, and he tried to retain his dignity as he readjusted it every so often in front of his guests.

“Link! You wear that crown well, brother!” Bludo boomed, a solid clap of his hand on Link’s shoulder nearly knocking him from his feet.

“Chief Bludo, you can’t say things like that to the king!” Yunobo said nervously from Bludo’s side.

“It’s fine, Yunobo. It feels a little weird for everyone to be calling me Your Highness all of a sudden,” Link said.

“Oh, well, if you say…” Yunobo started, but Impa appeared and Link’s shoulder, and the sight of her somber form caused the nervous young Goron to trail off.

“My King,” she said with a slight bow, “the night grows late. We can take care of your guests, it is time for you and your Queen to retire.”

As relieved as he was to hear that he could finally give his tired feet a rest, Link blanched at the news. He and Zelda would be retiring to their room, and as much as he’d wanted to speak with her alone today, he had no idea how he should behave.

Link simply nodded and excused himself from the two Gorons. Impa accompanied him as they walked to the back entrance to the Grand Hall, where his escape would be less noticeable.

“See that you take good care of her, young man,” Impa said with a pat to his arm.

“I certainly plan to,” Link replied.

He wondered if Impa was just reciting the words people always say to their friends’ spouses, or if she really worried that Link would not be an adequate husband.

“You two… you are a team now. No matter what, no matter how you, or even she feels, or how angry or hurt or confused you are, never forget that you are a team. Her success is your success, her happiness is your happiness.”

Link nodded soberly. He thought he understood what the experienced Sheikah woman was trying to say: be loyal, no matter what.

He met Zelda at the door and, leaving Impa behind, they fled together up the long staircase to Zelda’s chambers. When they were a safe distance up the staircase, Zelda slipped her arm from Link’s elbow and let out a breath of relief.

“Whew, we made it,” she said, smiling up at Link and looking more relaxed than she had all day.

“Yes,” Link said, searching for something safe to say. “That was… a lot of ceremonies.”

“Yes, well, welcome to the life of royalty,” Zelda said with a laugh.

As they ascended the stairs, Link felt some of their old camaraderie returning, and they fell into easy, teasing conversation. Perhaps he didn’t need to talk with her about… their relationship. Perhaps they could just continue on with their friendship, and see where things went naturally? It certainly seemed like the easier path.

“You know, I am glad you are wearing my grandfather’s crown instead of my father’s. My father’s crown was altogether too large and bulky. This one suits you much better,” she said, playfully tipping said crown askance on Link’s head.

Link smiled and righted the crown, nodding his head in agreement.

“And this one is much lighter. It’s a lot easier on my neck” he said, bending his neck over as if the weight of the crown presented a great strain.

Zelda laughed lightly, and Link almost stumbled when they abruptly ran out of stairs. He regained his footing and looked up, seeing that they were at the door of Zelda’s chambers.

“Well, here we are,” Zelda said, and suddenly their easy companionship melted away to palpable tension.

Link opened the door and held it for her, feeling vaguely transgressive as he followed her in afterwards. The room had not changed much since the last time Link had been in here, when Zelda had proposed they marry. The large canopy bed was the same, and the rich red rug under his feet felt just as soft and luxurious as he remembered. He noticed the servants had already moved his chest of drawers into the room, but there was little else from him. He never had had many personal possessions, after all. A fire was already blazing in the fireplace, but despite this homey touch Link wondered if this room would ever feel like home.

Still, the room was warm and comfortable, and Link was utterly exhausted. He placed the crown on the dresser and began pulling off his boots. The stiff new boots each fell to the floor with a heavy thunk, and the sound startled Zelda. Zelda jumped a little, letting out an undignified sound from where she stood in front of her own dresser, crown also already removed.

“Sorry,” Link muttered, and Zelda crossed the room towards him, shaking her head.

“It’s no problem. I think I’m just… tired.”

Link flushed as she drew nearer, remembering why he had been nervous to head up to the room in the first place. It was their first night, and… heirs had been one of the reasons she’d wanted to get married. Surely it was expected…

The warm room suddenly turned stifling, and Link couldn’t seem to look at anything but Zelda. She still looked just as beautiful as earlier, but a little more tired, and real, and… touchable. Zelda stood only a few feet away from him, but he dared another step closer, and she took in a sharp breath. He guessed that was a good sign.

A different kind of tension grew between them now, and based on the way Zelda’s wonderfully expressive eyes gazed at him, Link was confident that he knew the answer to his question. She did love him. And he… he loved her, too. What else could explain his willingness to devote his life to her? The way the rhythm of his heartbeat sped up the closer their proximity? The way the vague memory of her had carried him through an entire year of trials and suffering? He loved her, and all was right with the universe.

Link reached forward and snaked an arm smoothly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. At least, he hoped it was a smooth motion, because he felt like his arms were shaking. Zelda responded by sliding her own hands up and around his neck. Despite his relative inexperience, Link was quite confident that he was supposed to kiss her now, so he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Once he felt her warm skin on his, all thoughts of what he was or was not supposed to do next fled his mind.

Their kiss started slow and gentle, each touch a tender, hesitant caress. Link kept expecting Zelda to back away at some point and either flee in embarrassment or scold him in anger, but she did neither. Gradually, the kiss intensified, but Zelda did not back down. Her receptiveness to his touch emboldened Link, and he felt more and more caught up in the moment. Faster than he would have thought possible, the heat built between them, and the sensation of Zelda’s fingers digging into Link's hair brought out a fierce, passionate side to the normally reserved young man.

Soon he had her backed up against her dresser, and he did not shy away from pressing his body into her, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his Queen. Almost of its own accord, Link’s hand ran up the length of Zelda’s thigh, and he shocked himself with the thought that, as beautiful as her dress was, he’d much rather it were on the floor.

He broke away from their kiss with a gasp, and Zelda looked up at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, her breathing labored. He felt like he should say something, but he didn't really know how to say it right. Somehow he needed to express how much he cared about her, and how glad he was they were now husband and wife, but words had never been his favorite form of communication. He scooped her up into his arms and deposited her onto her - their - bed.

Link followed after his bride, pressing her further into their luxurious blankets with his weight and tangling their legs together as he showered her with kisses. Thinking that it was altogether too warm in here, Link sat up, legs straddling Zelda’s waist, and pulled off his tunic. He was fumbling with the belt at his waist, fingers slipping a little in his haste, when a choked gasp from Zelda caught his attention. This sound was unlike the sounds of satisfaction she had made earlier, the ones that had driven Link wild. He looked back to his bride’s face and saw that distress and tears were both plain on her features. The heavy makeup that had been painstakingly applied for their wedding now ran down her face in dramatic streaks, and Zelda fought for control of her breath, which was still coming out in sobs.

Instantly, Link removed himself from her, pulling away from the bed in horror. Why… why would she be crying? He’d thought that this was what she wanted, and she’d seemed like she was enjoying it. But now, the tears still running freely down her face, Zelda appeared distressed, sorrowful, and even… scared.

Shame flooded through him, and Link staggered away, very nearly falling onto one of the plush red armchairs by the fireplace. He had been wrong—he’d thought he knew the answer, he’d thought she loved him. But she must… she must have married him out of duty. After all, she had never said otherwise. Link had known this was a possibility, and he had been ready to accept it, but the pain of that realization struck him harder than he’d thought it would.

Risking a glance back, Link saw that while her sobbing had ceased, Zelda still lay exactly where he'd left her on the bed, completely motionless. He turned back quickly towards the fireplace, wondering what this meant for their marriage. He briefly entertained the idea that he should leave Zelda, but quickly dismissed the notion. As painful as it might be to be her husband when she did not care for him, he had committed to this arrangement without any kinds of conditions based on their feelings. He and Zelda had both married willingly, and he would fulfil his duties.

As for what he should do right now… she clearly was not ready to be with him physically. And there was no way Link’s sense of honor and pride would allow him to lie with a woman as she sobbed. Eventually, when they were more comfortable with each other, maybe… But not now.

After some time, Link rose from the chair, changed into clothes for sleeping, and laid down on the bed, leaving a generous distance between himself and Zelda. He turned his head to face Zelda, wanting to see if she was alright. Zelda was wrapped up tightly in the blankets, although Link knew she still wore her wedding gown, and only the top half of her face was visible above the covers.

“Link?” she asked, her voice uncharacteristically shy and feeble.

“Yes?” Link said. He dared not guess as to what she would say.

“I’m sorry.”

Various emotions warred within Link at her simple statement. Sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry that she had broken down crying? Sorry that she couldn’t love him? Sorry that they had gotten married in the first place? Despite the confusions and disappointments of the day, Link refused to be sorry that they were married.

Still, he should respond to Zelda’s apology. He wasn’t really sure how to respond, since he didn’t know exactly what she’d meant, but he wanted to convey to her that, regardless of what happened tonight or how she felt about him, he would honor and respect her and the oaths they’d taken.

“It’s fine, Zelda. I will always be loyal to you,” he said, and neither of them said any more.

He didn’t really come to any other conclusions that night. As he slowly drifted off, all he knew was that Zelda was sorry, and he was not.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda lay curled up with her blankets wrapped tightly around her. Thus encased in her protective cocoon, it was easier to pretend the man laying mere feet from her was not there. This was definitely not how she’d imagined her first night with Link would go, and it was all her fault.

And she definitely had imagined her first night with Link before. She was not sure when it happened, but some time during the course of their travels together Zelda had discovered that her affection for her silent knight surpassed in intensity even her initial bitterness towards him. It’s not as if that were a secret. As much as she’d tried to hide it, Zelda knew that the tell-tale signs of infatuation had begun to appear on her person: the rosy blushes, the too-long glances, the unaccountable nervousness. She’d learned to control these things since then, but all of these tokens had been plain as day back before Calamity Ganon.

Link _must_ know. She had been so obvious. Zelda knew for a fact that Paya and the Rito Bard Kass both suspected her feelings. Even people who had been born 100 years after herself knew she was in love with Link.

He must know, and he’d never said anything.

The sound of soft snoring broke through Zelda’s musings and she loosened the cocoon around herself and rolled over, affording herself a view of her now-dozing husband.

He had known of her feelings, but he had never said anything, leaving Zelda to conclude that her affection was not returned. True, she could have been straightforward with him and told him how she felt, but her pride would not allow her that act of courage. She felt she had already given him so many hints,had already revealed so much, and he had never given her anything in return. Zelda's self-preservation instincts would not let her risk rejection, and the blow her self esteem might take, fragile as it still was from her father's treatment, might be too much to handle.

And besides, hadn't her suspicions been confirmed this very night? _I will always be loyal to you_ , he’d said. What was that if not an assurance that he would not abandon his duty to her, distasteful as that duty might be?

Link did not love her. By sheer force of will, Zelda had made herself accept that fact months earlier, and had immersed herself in the task of securing the kingdom. When she had realized that she must soon choose a husband and future king, she’d convinced herself that Link was simply the most pragmatic choice for the benefit of Hyrule. But now, lying in her marriage bed next to him, she knew that was a lie. She’d forced him to marry her out of some shameful desperation, one in which her selfish yearning rushed forward in a mad dash for the object of her desire, and in the process trampled her quietly objecting self-respect under foot.

It was as though she had simultaneously deceived both herself and Link, and her subterfuge had held all the way until they had crossed the threshold of her room. When faced with the prospect of being with her husband when he did not love her, Zelda found that she could not follow through. She understood the necessary polite fictions of court life, but she could not bear to allow her private relationship with Link to be based on mutual delusion. She could neither pretend that Link loved her nor pretend that she did not care how he felt about her. Under such circumstances, Zelda had no idea how she could possibly navigate their relationship with any semblance of happiness.

Still, Zelda’s resilient nature would not allow her to give up hope entirely. She spent some time pondering on her unfortunate decision, but eventually she wearied of her self-pitying and convinced herself she would feel better in the morning. Perhaps the sunshine of a new day would provide her with some clarity of thought.

Zelda pulled the blankets tightly around herself once more and closed her eyes, trying to calm her restless thoughts. Lying in a bed that was no longer hers alone, she couldn’t help but feel like a small, naive, powerless girl.  
\---

Morning light streamed through newly-restored glass windows, illuminating the royal bedchamber and disturbing the rest of the Queen of Hyrule. Although certain she must have lain awake much later than he, Zelda awoke to discover her husband still fast asleep beside her. His mouth was wide open, and his normally-neat bangs swept up into his hair, revealing a surprisingly large forehead. The morning had brought with it some renewal of spirits, and Zelda smiled to herself, pleased at the chance to see the Hero so unguarded.

 _This isn’t so bad. I may not have his love, but we respect each other. We have a good friendship, and I know we can form a successful partnership_ , Zelda reassured herself.

She moved stealthily away from the bed and pulled a practical yet elegant blue riding dress from her wardrobe. She glanced back at Link, and although he was still sleeping like a stone, she moved behind her screen to change.

Trust and friendship. That was what she needed to focus on, that was the foundation upon which she needed to build the royal marriage. She knew eventually she would need to get over her other issues; Hyrule needed a royal heir, after all. But she would focus on this first, and eventually she would be able to fulfill her duty, whether her husband harbored amorous feelings for her or not.

Zelda sat at the foot of the bed and tapped lightly by Link's leg to wake him. She was determined to be cheery and positive, if nothing else to assure Link that he wasn't in for another emotional breakdown from her today. Link sat up all at once and blinked blearily, looking around himself with barely-open eyes in confusion.

“I just wanted to make sure you woke up early enough to finish preparations for the tour. We leave for Rito Village today, remember?”

Link rubbed at his eyes, then nodded slowly.

“I'll be ready in time,” he said, then he looked at her uncertainly. After a pause, he said, “Are you… feeling better?”

It was a perfectly reasonable question, considering the events of the previous night, but it still stung Zelda's pride a little to be asked. She tilted up her chin a fraction, some of her old childish mannerisms returning, and responded primly.

“I am doing just fine, thank you.”

Link frowned and sat up in the bed, propping himself up on one arm. The motion gaped the wide neck of his sleeping shirt, affording Zelda a generous view of his chest. While it wasn’t a particularly sensual sight, it reminded Zelda of the night before, and she forced her eyes to something— _anything_ —else.

“Zelda… I think we… Shouldn’t we? About last night…”

He wasn’t exactly stuttering, but he groped for the words that would unlock an explanation from his new wife. Unfortunately for him, Zelda had no intention of providing him with that explanation. What was she supposed to say? _I’m sorry Link but I just lost it because I suddenly realized I couldn’t sleep with you unless you loved me._ Zelda didn’t think she could survive that kind of mortification, and from a less selfish perspective she didn’t want to put Link in such an uncomfortable position either. She had not asked for his love when she’d proposed their marriage, and asking for it now would be a most unfair bait-and-switch. And besides, she had no desire to demand from him something he could not give.

Zelda looked back at Link and steeled herself to give an explanation that, while not as humiliating as the truth, was still embarrassing to say.

“I was nervous!” she blurted out, heat rising to her cheeks.

Link just stared back at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly.

“...Nervous? But you were…”

Zelda didn’t let him finish, not wanting him to think too hard about the believability of her explanation.

“Yes, I was nervous. I... I grew up very sheltered, and I am afraid I thought I was ready but I was not. I will be ready, but… please give me some time.”

Link looked a while longer into her eyes, and Zelda hoped desperately that he would not press her further. Eventually, his head dropped down and he examined his hands in his lap.

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

Relieved at having successfully dodged a difficult problem, Zelda felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She knew she would need to deal with this eventually, but Zelda knew better than anyone that sometimes all you could do was delay disaster.

“Excellent. Then, we’ll be leaving just after lunch for the Village, so be sure to be ready,” Zelda said, and she turned and fled the room before he could say anything else.

* * *

The royal caravan left just as the sun reached its zenith in the clear blue sky. It was a small procession compared to the royal parties of Zelda's youth, but it was probably the largest group of travelers most of the current citizens of Hyrule could remember.

Mina and Mils led the procession while Brigo and Barta brought up the rear, and Link, Zelda, and Paya occupied the center. Link sat tall and proud on his dark brown mare, and his Champion's Tunic seemed to be painted from the same blue as the cerulean heavens. The tunic had become something of a trademark for him, so Zelda had suggested he wear it on all official occasions. Link had been pleased at the opportunity to wear his comfortable, functional shirt to all kinds of stuffy, formal events, but he still found it funny that people had begun to think of the blue garment as “the king's tunic.”

“Do you have any idea how much dirt, sweat, mud, and blood I've got on this tunic?” He'd said to her one day during their engagement. “It hasn't exactly had the most… dignified of histories.”

In Zelda’s opinion that just made the tunic all the more appropriate as part of Link's official wardrobe. Hyrule did not need a king who was waited on hand and foot in some lofty tower. Hyrule needed a king who would sweat and bleed for her.

Link was correct, however, that the tunic did give him a more casual look than they wanted to convey, especially since the purpose of this trip in particular was to introduce the people of Hyrule who were not able to attend the wedding to their new king. Link had insisted on traveling fully armed, and Zelda couldn't blame him, but she had proposed that he at least bring the Master Sword, a royal bow, and a royal shield so he wouldn't look like a common soldier or mercenary. Those barbaric-looking Lynel weapons simply wouldn't do. The diamond circlet Link now wore was the compromise resulting from their argument over whether or not Link should bring his new crown with him on their journey. Zelda knew Link did not want to wear the ostentatious bit it jewellery at all, but she was glad he had seen reason in the end.

Fully equipped with his Champion's Tunic, exquisite weapons, and regal circlet, Link was almost achingly handsome. At least Zelda thought so, and she didn't see how anyone else could disagree. He had a nobility about him that made Zelda's heart throb, and she hoped nobody would notice how her vision, whether following or avoiding, was always dictated by his presence.

Zelda herself had also chosen a more subdued sapphire circlet to wear rather than bringing her own crown, and she was pleased with the way it matched her dress. As much as Zelda enjoyed the way her blue dress emphasized the gold of her hair, the heavy fabric soon grew hot and uncomfortable under the harsh sunlight as the group rode westward. The oppressive heat seemed to weigh down on her, threatening the fragile optimism she had cultivated that morning.

The further the royal caravan got from Castle Town, the more Zelda’s spirits fell. She’d seen the ruins of the kingdom of her youth before, but witnessing the stark difference between her kingdom before and after the Calamity never failed to depress her.

“Is something wrong, Your Highness?” Paya asked from beside her. Their entire party had been silent up until that point, and Zelda had begun to wonder if Link's reticence was infectious.

“It's nothing,” Zelda said, forcing a tired smile towards her friend. “I think I just grow tired at the thought of the three days of travel ahead of us.”

Paya nodded in agreement.

“Yes, it is a little e-e-exhausting just thinking about it. B-b-but I don't understand why we're going up through Tabantha to get there. Wouldn't it only take two days if we took the Tanagar Bridge?”

“I would never trust Zelda on that death trap of a bridge,” Link interrupted firmly, surprising both women. “There are two bridges we'd have to cross if we went that way, and both of them are one misplaced step away from collapsing into the canyon. Not to mention there are more moblin raiders along that route as well.”

Paya blushed fiercely at being so bluntly contradicted , and Zelda worried that her confidence might be permanently damaged. Since Zelda had met Paya over a year ago, she had been struck by the young woman's perceptiveness and intellect, but it had taken months of encouragement to get the shy girl to share her insights freely. Zelda also knew that Paya was particularly sensitive to Link's opinions.

“Don't worry, Paya,” Zelda said, “It's just Link's protective instincts kicking in.”

For some reason her statement caused Link to frown.

“I need to be protective. Patrols or no, the roads of Hyrule still aren't as safe as you remember them, Zelda,” Link snapped.

Zelda fell silent, a part of her shocked at Link’s sharpness. She didn't think he'd ever spoken to her like that before, and she felt the sting even more acutely because he had done it in front of others. The entire party's mood fell, and they rode on in silence through the Breach of Demise, turning right at the fork in the road to the north.

Zelda wondered for the first time about a new potential change to their dynamic. Before, Link has always been subservient to her. He had followed her orders and molded his life around her goals with complete loyalty. Now, however, he was her husband, and the king. They were equals, now, and some might even say he was higher ranking than she. Zelda had believed that Link would always view her as his superior, regardless their stations, but perhaps she had been wrong. Could this afternoon's sharp words be only the beginning of Link's dominance over her?

She seriously considered the possibility for a moment, then dismissed it. Their relationship might change, but she simply could not believe that Link would ever try to control her or exercise authority over her. If anything, she thought, he would simply become her equal, and if she ever wanted to have a romantic relationship with him, that was a change that needed to happen anyway.

Still, she hoped that equality between them would lead to them trusting each other, taking each other's’ advice, and being open and easy with each other. She hoped it didn’t simply mean they felt more entitled to be short and critical with each other.

Link had determined that the crags and peaks of the Breach of Demise were too vulnerable to ambush to stop in, so they rode straight until they reached the ruins of the ancient tech lab. Once on the open green grass, the group gave their houses a rest and dismounted for a late lunch among the ruined lab. Zelda sighed as she looked around her, memories of happier days filled with research coming back to her. She'd wanted to re-establish the royal lab, but what with all of Hyrule's more pressing needs, it hadn't been a priority.

Soon they forged onwards, passing by the watery fields Zelda knew hid scores of hot-footed frogs. She remembered fondly catching frogs in this field and forcing her silent knight to ingest them. That had been right around when she had stopped resenting him,—right around when he had begun to open up to her. Zelda missed those times fiercely, and wished that Link would find a way to open up to her once again.

She knew that she contributed to the distance between them as well. She had grown wiser and more careful with her thoughts and feelings, and that caution had been extended to Link as well. Perhaps she should find a way to make herself vulnerable to him—to share more of her what she was thinking. Zelda thought back on what kinds of thoughts and feelings she had been having lately, and concluded that sharing more freely with Link was easier said than done. When they finally reached Serenne Stable, the stablemaster regretfully informed them that he only had single beds, so the king and queen would have to sleep separately, and she felt only relief.

* * *

The foothills northwest of Hyrule were so suffuse with the scent of pine, it almost overpowered the smell of horse in the stable. Unlike the past couple of days, the weather was foul when the royal caravan woke, and nobody was looking forward to traveling into the frigid northern reaches of Hyrule in such conditions. All of the party, guards and royals alike, ate their breakfast of wildberry crepes as slowly as possible in order to delay their departure into the freezing rain as long as they could.

The previous day the king's subdued mood had discouraged lively chatter among the caravan, and today the weather had the same effect. Everyone silently saddled their horses and pulled out their oiled cloaks, each person mutely dreading the journey ahead of them.

Zelda dug through her own pack as she squatted in the narrow strip of dirt covered by the overhang of the stable tent. It wasn't the most dignified of positions, but being the queen of a devastated kingdom meant that one couldn't always afford dignity. She was looking for her sturdier, waterproof shoes when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Zelda looked up and saw Link standing over her, a thick cloak bundled in one hand.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Here,” Link said shortly, holding the cloak in front of him like an offering. “It's Rito-made, waterproof, and very warm.”

Zelda took the tan cloak with bright feather accents from his hands, and the fabric felt unbelievably soft and luxurious to the touch.

“Thank you. When did you get this?” she said, genuinely touched by his gesture.

Link looked away, perhaps embarrassed by the open gratitude in Zelda's eyes.

“I just saw it the last time I passed through the Village and thought it might be useful for you,” he said, abashed.

Zelda sat the cloak on her pack as she put on her finally-found shoes, then she stood and wrapped the cloak around her. The warmth of it immediately soaked into her skin, and she glowed in appreciation.

“Thank you so much, Link.”

Briefly, Link's normally opaque features betrayed some complex emotion, but before Zelda could piece together what it meant, he was back to his normal unreadable self.

“I'm glad you like it. Make sure you have some food on hand to eat during the day. We won't be stopping until we reach Snowfield Stable because of the weather.”

Zelda nodded, and Link moved back towards his horse. Despite the dreary rain, Zelda mounted her own horse with a smile on her face.

* * *

The ride to the Tabantha Tundra was cold, wet, and miserable. Zelda's love of the picturesque pines of the north made the rotten weather especially disappointing, as she could barely see twenty feet in front of her and thus missed out on the beloved scenery. The misty, thick rain obscured their surroundings and also drowned out any potential conversations members of the party might want to initiate. This left Zelda bereft of the comfort she sought from the beauties of nature, and alone with her thoughts.

As the day wore on, the showers gradually turned to snow, which Zelda honestly thought was better than freezing rain. Soon the snow was blowing thick and furious, and Zelda could barely make out the outline of Mina and Mils’ horses ahead of her. Still, the band kept soldiering on towards the unseen stable somewhere up ahead. The wind and snow were unforgivingly cold, but the cloak Link had given her kept Zelda remarkably warm. She also found herself enjoying the blinding whiteness. She looked ahead into the void and let her mind go as blank as the snow that blanketed the ground. It felt good not to worry.

Eventually, the snowfall ceased, leaving in its wake an expanse of powder soft snow. As the weather cleared, Snowfield Stable became visible in the distance, as inviting as an oasis in the desert for the weary travelers. The royal caravan staggered into the stable, looking less like a royal caravan and more like a crew of ragged survivors. All Zelda wanted to do as she dismounted from her house was rush into the tent and fall into the nearest bed, but she somehow maintained her self control and decorum. Link didn't seem to be having as hard a time as she was, and he stood tall and confident as they walked up to the stablemaster.

“My Queen, My King, welcome to our humble stable!” Varke said enthusiastically. If he was at all surprised by their bedraggled appearance, he hid it well. “We are honored by your presence! Please, come in. We have spicy curry and hot tea waiting for you and your companions.”

Spicy curry sounded heavenly, and Zelda’s mouth began to water. She tried not to hurry too quickly as she entered the tent, leaving her horse to the grooms. Their party devoured the enormous pot of curry in record time, and soon they all sat around the hearth, bellies and sore legs alike finally satisfied after a long day. Link took a stool next to Zelda, which caught her a little off-guard, but she welcomed his company.

As everyone picked at the remains of their meals and drank copious amounts of tea, Mina regaled the group with tales of her bravery and her brother's cowardice during their treasure hunting days. Mina was quite the storyteller, and Mils’ objections to her unflattering characterizations were drowned out by raucous laughter.

“How did you meet the king?” asked Brigo at the close of one of Mina’s more outlandish tales about stealing the purse off a Yiga assassin as he slept.

“There’s nothing special about that,” Link said from Zelda’s side, but Zelda's interest was piqued.

The rest of the group seemed to share her opinion, as Link’s attempt at diverting the subject was immediately overruled by protestations to him and encouragement to Mina.

“Well see that's a good story,” Mina said, egged on by the crowd. “Me and Mils here were over by Outpost Ruins, trying to see if we could find any good weapons or armor to salvage, when a couple of angry bokoblins ambushed us. I had just about fought them off-”

At that, Mils interrupted his sister with a loud scoff, and Mina shot her younger brother a dirty look.

“I _said_ I had just about fought them off when this scrawny kid comes out of nowhere—literally falls from the sky—and beats the two bokoblins. He was wearing some ratty old shirt and pants, and he only had a rusty old sword as a weapon, but he took care of those bokoblins real quick.”

The crowd around the hearth had grown silent by this point, and Zelda wondered if they were all thinking back to their own first encounter with the Hero of Hyrule. Link had fallen completely silent, not enjoying being the subject of discussion. _Well that is something he’ll have to get used to_ , thought Zelda, thinking bitterly back to her days as the primary target of the gossip-mongers at court. _At least what everyone has to say about Link is positive._

“I’d never seen anything like it,” Mina continued. “I’ve always thought of myself as being pretty handy with a sword, but Link, err, His Majesty was something else. And besides his skill, we people of Hyrule… We’re a hardy lot, but we also used to only look after ourselves. It wasn’t a common thing for a random passerby to come to the rescue like that. That’s why when King Link asked Mils and I to join the royal guard, we didn’t even have to discuss it with each other. We both knew we wanted to sign up.”

There were nods of agreement to Mina’s statement around the fire, and Zelda knew that, while the other members of their band hadn’t had the exact same experience first meeting with Link, he had given them all a similar impression and inspired a similar level of loyalty.

A complex well of emotions built up in Zelda. Stories like these made it simultaneously impossible for Zelda not to love Link, and annoyed at feeling forced into loving someone who did not love her back. It both strengthened her unrequited love and reminded her rather painfully that she would not be able to escape it. She stood from her wooden stool by the hearth, breaking through the camaraderie that had built between the members of the caravan.

“Well, we need to head out early tomorrow,” she said briskly. “I’m off to bed.”

“Oh yes, Your Highness,” said Varke, appearing at Zelda’s elbow as if out of thin air. “We do not have very extravagant accommodations, I am afraid, but we have managed to procure a double bed for yourself and the king. If you’ll follow me,” he said, motioning to both Zelda and Link.

Zelda blanched, but obediently followed after the stablemaster. It looked like she wouldn’t be able to avoid sharing a bed with her husband tonight.

Link and Zelda climbed onto their bed, which was a narrow double, and pulled the blinds around it to change for the night. Link conspicuously did not look towards Zelda, and she appreciated his attempt to give her some privacy. Zelda pulled on her night shift and snuggled into the rough but cozy blankets, purposefully putting her back to Link. She was trying not to think about him, but this bed was much smaller than her bed back at the castle, and he kept shifting around. The hairs on her back seemed raised simply in awareness of his presence, constantly reminding her that she was sleeping next to a man. She was beginning to wonder if she’d ever be able to fall asleep with this kind of tension when she heard a thump and an _oof_ from behind her.

“Ow!” Link said, and Zelda looked over her shoulder to find him partially wedged in a crack in the bed between the two of them. One arm and a hip was stuck in the crack while Link tried awkwardly to lift himself out with his other arm, and Zelda barely managed to stifle a chuckle.

“I guess they must have just pushed two beds together and put some blankets over them for us,” she said, rolling over to help Link out of the gap. “Here, let me give you a hand.”

“Thanks,” Link said, and Zelda grabbed one of his legs and heaved upwards, eventually freeing him from his trap. Once freed, Link pushed the two beds back together and, even more restless after his traumatic incident, lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Zelda rolled back onto her side and tried to empty her mind. In the absence of rushing thoughts, her body decided to focus on the sound of the wind outside and the fierce bite of the frigid air, stinging even in the heated tent. She began to shiver, and wished miserably that this trip would end.

“Are you cold?”

Zelda almost jumped in surprise, as apparently she had been successful in emptying her mind of knowledge of her husband’s presence. She pivoted around towards Link, and the look of concern on his face warmed her heart, if not her body. She decided not to lie to him.

“...A little.”

Without a word, Link reached over and pulled her towards him, dragging her completely past the gap in the bed and onto his side. Zelda let out a little yelp of surprise, but Link only tightened his arms around her further, pulling her into his chest.

“Don’t worry, it’s just for the cold. It’s really hard to sleep when you’re cold,” he said quietly, and Zelda believed him.

Contrary to Zelda’s expectations, his presence and assurances soothed instead of agitated her, and she felt herself relaxing against his warmth. It wouldn’t do to lose sleep to the cold, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Link dreamed that he held his wife close to him, protecting her from the cold. It was a good dream—Link always felt more useful when he was guarding Princess Zelda. It felt like the thing he was meant to do, and fighting was perhaps one of the only things he felt he was truly good at. These past months he had accomplished much, but without her he had lacked the sense of greater purpose that had carried him through his deepest trials.

As Link gradually emerged from unconsciousness, his thoughts and memories crystallized and he realized his dream had not been a dream at all—that he actually had held Zelda close to him the night before. Link sat up quickly in alarm, wondering if perhaps he had crossed a boundary he should not have, but as he sat up he realized Zelda was nowhere in sight. In fact, he had somehow managed to sprawl himself across their entire bed, causing him to glance nervously at the floor in case he had inadvertently pushed her off of the mattress. She wasn’t there, of course.

Link shook his head, trying to wake himself, and got shakily out of bed. He changed quickly into his Rito tunic and pants, feet dancing on the frigid floor until he could get his boots on, then exited their little suite to the common room, where he assumed Zelda would be. Still no sign of the Queen.

Instead, Mils and Brigo sat by the hearth nursing bowls of porridge, and Link crouched them.

“Do either of you know where Queen Zelda is?” Link asked, grateful his voice did not betray that he had only just woken.

“I’m not sure,” said Mils, “I thought she was still asleep.”

“She’s not in your… room?” Brigo asked, uncertain what to call their curtained-off sleeping area.

“No,” said Link, worry beginning to worm its way into his sleepy mind. “Nobody saw her leave? We should have had someone posted in front of the stable all night.”

“Mina had the morning shift, sir, she’s still outside. You could ask her,” said Mils.

Link rose to go find Mina, fear and frustration growing within him, then he turned back to the two men.

“As members of the royal guard, our entire purpose is to protect Queen Zelda. This lax attitude is unacceptable.”

Brigo and Mils’ faces stiffened at his harsh reproach, and Brigo flushed in embarrassment. Link had never spoken to them like this before, and he was glad his words were having the desired effect.

“Of course, Your Majesty. We will immediately begin looking for Her Highness as well.”

The men jumped to their feet and began searching the stable as Link went outside to talk with Mina. It was quickly determined that Zelda was neither inside the stable nor in its immediate vicinity, and that Mina had not seen her leave. Mina did, however, sheepishly admit that she had been quite tired on her shift due to the late night, and that the Queen could possibly have slipped past her.

Saving his lecture for Mina for later, Link and his guards fanned out around the stable, each person walking in a different direction in search of the Queen. Snow was still falling, effectively hiding whatever tracks Zelda might have left behind her. Link’s anxiety had just about reached a breaking point when he saw the faint impression of small boots in a patch of snow that had been sheltered by a clump of trees overhead. Link hurriedly continued along the trajectory of the footprints. To his dismay, they headed north. Link’s mind immediately went to the various creatures he knew called the Northern Tabantha Snowfield home: horse-mounted bokoblins, wolves, and at least three fierce lynels.

Link raced along, wishing he could see further in the light snowfall, and put his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword, preparing himself to draw at a moment’s notice. He prayed to Hylia that Zelda had not wandered much farther, then he tripped over a figure crouched in the snow in front of him.

“Oof! Link, what are you doing? You almost scared me to death!”

Link pushed himself up off the snow, adrenaline pumping through his veins, then he saw Zelda sitting across from him in front of a wildberry bush, rubbing her head.

“Zelda, what in Hylia’s name are you _doing_ out here?”

“I was just picking some wildberries. You know their ability to grow in such harsh conditions is truly remarkable-”

“Picking berries??” Link exploded, and Zelda flinched away from him. “Why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going?”

“Well, I didn’t want to bother anyone or cause a fuss, and I wanted to be alone, so I snuck past Mina and-”

Link pushed himself to his feet, fear-fueled anger lacing his words. Zelda also hastily scrambled to her feet, several wildberries she’d gathered in her skirts tumbling to the snow-covered earth.

“Do you have _any idea_ how dangerous this area is? Lynel territory is less than a mile to the north, and there are wolves all over the place! I thought you knew better than to run off on your own like this!”

Zelda’s features, initially shocked at Link’s strong reaction, shifted to a look Link remembered all too well from their first days travelling together. She lifted her chin, looking coldly down her nose at him.

“I am the Queen of Hyrule, Link. Do I need your permission to move about freely?” she said, voice chilly.

“No, but at least tell me where you’re going. I can’t protect you if I don’t know where you are!” Link shouted. He couldn’t remember raising his voice like this to anyone before in his life.

Zelda narrowed her eyes in anger. She thrust one hand to the side, and it began to glow with a golden light. She turned her head to look in the direction her palm faced, concentrating momentarily, then a narrow, blinding beam of light shot from her hand, pulverizing the unfortunate pine tree that stood in its path. She turned her head back to Link with a glare.

“Do I look like I need protecting to you, Link?” she said acidly.

Link’s eyes widened, and he fell silent. Standing tall in the cold snow, practically pulsing with power and fury, Zelda looked otherworldly. He could think of no response.

“Let us make this clear, Link,” Zelda said. “I am no longer the helpless princess I was, and you are no longer my bodyguard. Do you understand?”

Link dropped his head, accepting Zelda’s rebuke stoically. He nodded stiffly.

“I understand. Can you get back to the stable by yourself?”

“...Yes,” Zelda said, her voice losing almost all of its fury.

“Then I take my leave,” Link said, and he turned to go.

Link trudged slowly back to the stable, anger and shame dogging his every step.

He had gone too far. He should not have screamed at Zelda. She was his Queen and he had been inexcusably disrespectful. And yet, strong as she may be, Link knew that he hadn’t been completely in the wrong: Zelda should not have gone off on her own. Being royalty meant that neither of them was free to do as they wished. And if Zelda didn’t want him to behave as her bodyguard, then she shouldn’t order him around like one.

If he was not her bodyguard, then what was he? He certainly did not feel like her husband, or like the king. If she did not need his protection, then what was he good for? What else did he have to offer? Link knew no other way to live.

Eventually, Link made it back to the stable, found Barta, and told her that Zelda would be back shortly and to call the royal guards’ search off. He walked towards a patch of hard earth to the east of the stable and drew the Master Sword. Almost in a trance, he began his exercises, the fluid movements providing him with some small taste of the familiarity he craved. Even if Zelda didn’t need him to, he might as well continue practicing the only thing he knew how to do.

* * *

Link watched the fiery-colored fish circle lazily about in the small pond outside of Rito Village and related almost too much to their current state: directionless, trapped in a confined space, with nowhere to go but back where they had already been before.

He had only arrived in Rito Village along with Zelda and the rest of the party several days ago and he was already tiring of this journey. He had spent the whole day yesterday with Chief Kaneli, exchanging gifts, meeting the villagers (although he already knew pretty much all of them), and stuffing himself with Rito delicacies. Today he should technically probably still be spending time in the village. There was undoubtedly some banquet or other going on, but nothing official had been planned, so he had fled.

Ever since his confrontation with Zelda in Tabantha Snowfield several days earlier, he and Zelda had spoken to each other only when absolutely necessary. In private, they had not exchanged words at all. For Link long periods of silence weren’t too unusual, but Zelda’s silence was deafening. Although it was obvious to their party that something was amiss, Link forced himself to maintain his cool, detached composure in front of others, to never let show the mess he felt inside. Link had always been skilled at controlling his emotions, but even he was growing tired of holding the facade, so he relished the time he had to himself to vent.

Link huffed in frustration, picking up a heavy stone and hurling it sulkily into the small pond. The hearty salmon dashed about madly at the disturbance of their home, and Link felt vindictively glad that they were upset too.

“Master Link?” a bright voice interrupted his dark thoughts, “What are you doing all the way out here?”

Link turned to see Kass standing behind him, his brightly-colored plumage offending Link’s dour spirits. Link nodded in greeting, not really in the mood for words.

“We are missing you upstairs. Cree was asking where you are,” Kass said, voice kindly.

“I’m… not feeling well,” Link said, searching for an excuse, “and besides, I’m not needed for anything anyway.”

“Well now that doesn’t sound quite right,” said Kass, sitting beside him. “I thought the whole purpose of this journey was for you to meet the villagers as King.”

“But they’ve already met me before. And my title… I’m more of a figurehead than anything else. The Queen just wanted someone for the people to look up to.”

Kass’s avian features contorted into an odd approximation of a frown, and he shook his head.

“I don’t think that is quite true, my friend. Hyrule needs a leader more than ever right now, and the Queen, as wonderful as she is, is a stranger to most of us. You are an important link between the people and Queen Zelda.”

Link shrugged, not permitting Kass’s words to really sink in.

“Maybe they don’t know her now, but they will get to know her. They’ll get to know her, and they will love her whether I am there or not. She’s good at that.”

Kass let out a dramatic sigh and patted Link on the shoulder with one massive wing before getting to his feet.

“My friend, I may not be able to convince you right now, but please come back to the village and celebrate with us. I think you will see that there is more you can do for the people as king than wear a crown.”

Kass paused slightly, clearly considering whether or not he should continue with his thought.

“And I think you will also find that there is much you can do for the Queen as well.”

Link’s face reddened, and he looked down at the grassy dirt, unsure what to make of Kass’s last comment. Still, Kass’s words reminded him of his duty, and impressed upon him how childishly he was behaving. He stood, dusting the dirt from his trousers, and Kass smiled. It was time to stop sulking and do what he needed to. Together, they walked back to the celebration in the village.

* * *

“Liiiinnnnkkk!”

A small ball of blue feathers shot towards Link as soon as he entered the veranda on which the Rito were gathered. He was almost bowled over as the fuzzy projectile collided with him, and he ruffled the feathers on Cree’s head fondly, laughing at her enthusiasm. Maybe Kass was right—being around other people might improve his mood, if nothing else.

“Chief Kaneli told us you’re the King now,” Cree said, perching herself on Link’s lap as soon as he sat down. “Is that true?” she asked, eyes wide.

Link shrugged modestly.

“Yes, I was crowned a few days ago.”

Cree’s eyes grew even larger, and she stared intently at the circlet on Link’s forehead. He grudgingly accepted that it was probably good that Zelda had forced him to wear it—without it he would have looked exactly the same as the last time Cree and the other villagers had seen him.

“Wow! Well I am glad you are the king. You’re nice,” she said.

Link once again felt that increasingly familiar combination of flattered and embarrassed at her praise, child though she was.

“Well, I’ll just… do my best,” he said lamely, but Cree didn’t seem to notice his awkwardness.

“So you’re going to see the rest of Hyrule, right? To tell them you’re King?”

Linked chuckled at her simplistic description of their journey.

“Sure am. I’ll go see all of the different villages all over Hyrule.”

“All of them? I heard the Gorons live in a volcano and eat rocks! What are they like?”

Link scratched his head with one hand, the other one balancing the energetic Rito to keep her from falling off his lap in her excitement. He thought a moment about how to best describe the stone-like people.

“Well, I’d say they live _next_ to a volcano rather than in it. But they do eat rocks.”

“Woahhh, that’s crazy!”

“They’re not so different from you and me, though,” said Link, not wanting Cree to think of his Goron friends as some bizarre alien species. “Maybe one day you’ll get to meet a Goron.”

“I hope so! I saw the Princess today! Or I guess she is the Queen now. She is so beautiful!”

Link nodded solemnly.

“That she is.”

“But she scares me a little!” Cree continued, bursting with sincerity. “She seems so powerful and amazing, I’m afraid to talk to her.”

“There’s no need to be afraid,” Link said, certain that Zelda would love to talk to any of her subjects, especially children. “...Although I know how you feel,” he finished.

“But she’s a _princess_! I can’t just talk to her.”

“Sure you can. I met Zelda when we were both only around ten years old, and she’s a normal, friendly person. She just happens to have been blessed by the Goddess. Come, I’ll show you.”

Small children always had a way of getting Link to open up more than he usually would, and speaking with Cree filled Link with more positive energy than he’d felt all day. Tension with Zelda temporarily forgotten, Link stood and hefted the tiny Rito onto his shoulders, then and crossed the room to where Zelda was talking with Amali. As he got nearer he remembered that he and Zelda weren’t exactly on speaking terms, but Zelda had already noticed his approach, so he had no way of retreating. Silently cursing his own stupidity, he set Cree on her feet in front of him and gently nudged her towards Zelda. Zelda looked towards Link, quirking an eyebrow upwards in question.

“...Cree said she wanted to meet you, but she was nervous,” Link said, shrugging his shoulders and hoping Zelda would not think too much of him breaking their embargo on communication.

“Ah,” Zelda said, pausing for a moment to inspect her husband.

Thankfully, the next moment she kneeled in front of Cree, speaking with her face-to-face.

“Hello, I am Zelda. What is your name?” she asked in a warm, friendly voice.

“I’m Cree!” she responded, “You’re the most beautiful Hylian I’ve ever seen!”

Soon enough the two were chatting merrily, all of Cree’s trepidations forgot, and Link moved towards another part of the room. He spent the rest of the evening talking with Misa about Fyson and how he was getting along in Tarrey Town. She was grateful for news from her son, and Link was glad to tell her about the success of Fyson’s arrow shop. As the night wore on, Link managed to avoid speaking with Zelda again, but he couldn’t quite keep himself from glancing over to check on her every once in awhile.

Some time late in the night, as the party was winding down, one of his surreptitious glances was discovered by Zelda, who caught his eye and whose intent expression kept him from looking away. She was sitting down next to Cree, who had fallen asleep leaned against her, and Zelda was stroking Cree’s feathery head fondly. _Thank you_ , she mouthed to Link, and he nodded back to her. Perhaps their cold war wouldn’t last forever.

* * *

Three days of arduous, tense travel brought the female members of the group to Gerudo Town, and the male members to Kara Kara Bazaar. By now, even the dimmest of the king and queen's traveling companions had realized that something had occurred between the two, and the awkwardness of witnessing a personal conflict play out in public had infected the entire party.

Thus it was with relief that Zelda, Paya, Mina, and Barta went ahead to the town while Link, Mils, and Brigo stayed behind at the Oasis. Zelda was going to formally greet Chief Riju and arrange a meeting between the diminutive Gerudo ruler and Link for the next day, and Link was grateful for the break in tension their separation would afford them. Sometimes a little distance and cooling down was necessary to resolve strife.

The men had arrived at the Bazaar around midday, leaving them plenty of time to kill before Chief Riju and Zelda hammered out the details of their meeting, so Link decided to train with his new royal guardsmen. He changed into his Gerudo voe clothing to deal with the heat, and corralled Brigo and Mils over to the makeshift practice grounds he'd set up on the other side of the Oasis.

Both Brigo and Mils had surprisingly solid basic swordplay, considering they were self taught, but their combat experience was still mostly limited to bokoblins, a relatively slow and predictable foe. Link told them as much and they started on some speed drills, their exercises designed specifically with confrontations with the Yiga in mind.

As the sun's color deepened overhead, the men kicked up dust and sweat with their efforts, and Link felt good. Mils and Brigo were definitely improving. Maybe he would not be a good husband or a good king, but he could at least be a good Captain of the Royal Guard.

With a few hours of daylight still remaining, Link could see that Mils and Brigo needed to end for the day, else they'd wake the next day plagued by crippling soreness. He released them to prepare for dinner and sleep at the inn, but his remaining energy wouldn't allow him to follow them. He continued on with his own exercises, and without the coaching to distract him, his mind wandered back to his own, more personal troubles.

Link took two steps back, then lunged forward, striking at an invisible enemy with incredible force. Then he took another two steps back, repeating the motion and kicking up the desert sand around him. With each stroke he reminded himself of what his trainers told him when he was just learning to wield the sword, _Each stroke now will make you stronger later. Each strike during practice prepares you to act when it matters._

Link paused, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and caught his breath. The thing was, he wasn’t sure swinging a sword around would be useful to anyone any more. It certainly wouldn’t help Zelda.

Why had she asked him to marry her? Link had had a lot of time on the road to think about it, and he still didn’t know. The only reason he could think of, her previous blowup removing the possibilities of love and protection, was that his position as a well-known and respected hero made him the best possible candidate for her politically. Although that made the most sense, that explanation still didn’t quite sit right with Link. He had known Zelda for some time, and she had never seemed the strategically calculating type. He felt there must be something more, but he couldn’t puzzle it out.

She had been upset the night of their marriage, and he couldn’t figure out why. She’d said it was nerves, but Link knew that wasn’t the whole story. At the time, he’d figured he’d give her time to tell him herself when she was ready. He didn’t want to push her. But now, it seemed less and less likely she would open up to him about something like that. All he knew now was that she didn’t want him to love her, and she didn’t want him to protect her. What on earth did she want him to do?

Breath caught, Link stood up straight again and began another round of lunges. At this point, all he wanted was to know what was expected of him. Link was good at doing what needed to be done, but if clear direction was not given, he felt lost. Zelda had always been such an open book. He could always read her moods, knew what she was thinking, could practically anticipate her every need. Now, she was a stone wall, and it was maddening.

On top of all of that, Link had come to a shocking realization over the past couple of days. As much as Link was still upset with Zelda, he now knew even more firmly than before that he was in love with her.

Link lunged again, preparing his muscles for the time his invisible foe would inevitably be replaced by a solid one. Ever since he was a boy, Link had never been easily riled-up by others. Link had always been on the small side for his age, and as a page boy another page named Luce had tormented him nearly every day with demeaning jokes and slightly-too-rough rough housing, but Link had never really been angry with Luce. “Calm waters,” his mother had always bragged about his personality. “My boy is completely unflappable. I've never seen him provoked to anger.”

Link paused from his drills, his heartbeat racing and his breath coming out in pants. Zelda, she could really get him going. Whether it was with anger, joy, lust, or love, Link constantly felt the calm waters off his personality disturbed whenever he was around her. It hadn't been like this before. Before he had had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and had suppressed his own feelings to an extreme. Also, as much as Zelda had meant to him back then, Link didn't think that he had really been in love with her before Calamity Ganon. Maybe if he'd given himself a moment to think about it, he would have loved her, but he hadn't.

Although he'd planned to continue his drills after his heartbeat slowed, all his thoughts of Zelda made him more tired than any of the exercises. Link collapsed onto the ground, ignoring the sand that was sure to cover him in grit, and gazed at the twilight sky. Even more evidence of the verity of Link's love for Zelda was her ability to hurt him. As frustrated as he was with her now, the fact that Zelda was also angry with him hurt. Many years ago, Link had resolved that the only kind of pain he would allow himself to feel was physical, but sometime in the past year, he had given Zelda the ability to hurt him.

Link stared at the sky a little longer, allowing his mind to go blank, then hauled himself back onto his feet. He grabbed a spear from his pile of weapons nearby, and started running through some flowy, smooth spear exercises meant to increase balance and control. Although the drill was not fast, he was soon sweating with exertion, and the task was difficult enough to clear his mind of all other thoughts. He continued for some time, until he saw a contingent of Gerudo warriors headed towards the Bazaar. He saw them coming from a ways off, but did not cease his exercises until they addressed him.

“Your Majesty!” said Barta, who led the group of warriors, all heavy-laden with large canvas bags. “We’ve come from Gerudo Town with suitable lodgings for you.”

Link stuck his spear into the ground and stood up straight.

“Lodgings?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Chief Riju does not wish you to think that just because you are not allowed within the walls of Gerudo Town, that you are any less of an honored guest. She sent us with a grand tent and supplies to furnish it as would be fitting for the King of Hyrule.”

“That’s generous but unnecessary…” Link started to say, but the Gerudo had already begun setting up the tent.

They made short work of it, efficient and strong as the Gerudo always were, and soon a grand tent of deep purples, greens, and golds stood on the foundations of Link’s makeshift practice grounds. Link stood gaping at the magnificent sight, the tent easily larger than his home back in Hateno Village, and as he gaped the Gerudo continued to carry in rugs, blankets, lanterns, food, and other furnishings for his temporary home.

“I told her she didn’t need to, but Riju insisted,” a voice said from behind him, and Link turned to see that Zelda had arrived with the tent-bearing Gerudo.

Link’s mouth immediately went dry. Riju had apparently also gifted her monarch with a traditional Gerudo outfit, and Zelda wore it well. It had a blue, red, and green floral pattern, similar to Urbosa’s old outfit, but if Link recalled correctly, Urbosa’s top had not revealed so much cleavage.

Link realized just a little too late where his eyes had wandered, and Zelda caught him just as his gaze shot up towards her face. She reddened and turned towards the tent, immediately hunching herself over self-consciously.

“Well, I'm beat. I'm going to sleep,” Zelda said, and made for the tent entrance.

Normally Link would have let her go, grateful to have a chance to clean up from his exercises and have some time to himself, but for some entirely too explicable reason, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to be near Zelda.

“Me too,” he said, following after her into the sumptuous tent.

Chief Riju had clearly gone all out to treat the King and Queen of Hyrule. The floor was completely covered with thick, intricately stitched rugs, and pillows, blankets, and low wooden benches furnished it. Bronze braziers and lanterns gave the tent a golden glow. At the end of the tent stood a wall of decorative screens, presumably to separate the royal couple from their retinue.

Zelda and Link headed towards their quarters, hesitantly falling in stride together as they walked. Link worried that his presence might bother Zelda, but she seemed accepting, if a little nervous. Link held the curtain that served as their door open for her, and entered after her.

As soon as he entered their walled-off area, Zelda turned on him, trying to project an aura of confidence, though some uncertainty still showed through.

“So… Does this mean you’re talking to me again?” she asked, and Link didn’t know how to respond for several seconds.

“I… I thought you were the one not talking to me…” he said in confusion.

“I suppose that’s fair,” said Zelda with a shrug. Then she sighed, and sat heavily on a nearby pillow. “I’m sorry I was so upset.”

“I am too. I know you can take care of yourself. I wasn’t trying to-”

“I know, I know. It was kind of you to look for me. It’s just… Whenever you treat me like that… Like I could break at any moment… It reminds me of back when I was so powerless. It reminds me of when I saw everyone around me die, and couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

She paused, looking up at Link with fierce determination in her eyes.

“I never want to feel that way again.”

Link sat by her, as close as he dared, and nodded in understanding. She offered no more of her own thoughts, which Link appreciated. It gave him time to think, space to respond.

“I’ve never thought of you as powerless, or weak,” he said eventually, “I protect you not because you are helpless, but because it is my duty. It’s all I’ve ever done.”

Zelda started, not expecting him to offer up his own thoughts like this.

“Just your duty?” she asked.

“Well…” said Link, thinking they might be straying into dangerous territory. He risked a glance over at her, conscious as he was of her nearness. “That, and I care about you, about your safety.”

Zelda turned to him, her gaze steady and intense, and Link suddenly felt as though he were under a microscope.

“Duty is very important, and you have always been good at fulfilling your duty,” she said, “but I also learned from experience that it is not enough. It wasn’t duty that helped me access the sacred power, after all.”

Link looked at her blankly, not really sure what she was trying to say, so she continued.

“I just hope that you can find other things to live for. That you can figure out what you want, and who you are, without the burden of being the Hero.”

That gave Link pause, and he looked down at his hands. What did _he_ want? All he wanted to know right now was what _Zelda_ wanted.

His eyes shifted back to Zelda, and he realized with surprise that she was staring at him. And not in confusion, or anger, or even just in that vacant way people stare when they're not thinking of anything. Her gaze was locked more or less directly on his chest, mostly bare as it was from his Gerudo voe armor, and there was a gleam in her eye that he had never seen before. It was hot and intense, and it made his heart race.

Zelda leaned slowly towards Link, resting her weight on one arm, the other hand reaching out towards him. Link stood stock still, his mind stubbornly refusing to process any information other than her warmth and the shape of her body and the heat in her eyes. Her other hand eventually reached his arm, she tugged him towards her, and he obediently followed.

They were mere inches apart now, her chest meeting his with each intake of breath. Zelda ran her hand down his torso, starting at his collarbone and ending near his navel.

Link’s mind raced along with his blood. Why did she want him now when she did not want him before? She had seemed very much against it before—was she simply overcome by lust? Or intent on producing an heir?

She had said Link should figure out what he wanted, but what if what he wanted and what Zelda wanted conflicted? What if what he wanted and what was best for Hyrule were not the same? What if what he wanted was not right? Link’s own desires had never been a high priority in his life, and he couldn’t just flip a switch and change that.

Link reached for Zelda and pulled her flush against him, his arms tightly wrapped around her. He kissed her exposed shoulder, enjoying her shiver in response, but not letting himself relish in it too much. He had to ask her.

“Zelda,” he said, his voice low and hoarse, “is this what you want? I will do whatever you want, always.”

Zelda stiffened in his arms, but she did not pull away. Instead, she clung to him even tighter than before.

“I want you… To not be tied to duty… To not be the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses for once, but just Link” she whispered.

Link’s heart sank. Without his sword, without his duty, he was nothing. Even if it was what she wanted, he would no longer be useful to her without it. He didn’t even know who he would be if he was not the Wielder of the Master Sword.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” he said softly, and her grip on him loosened.

Gradually, they pulled away from each other. The passion in Zelda’s eyes dimmed, and her flushed features paled, and Link wondered if he was the biggest fool in all of Hyrule.

That night, they lay side by side on their large Gerudo-style stuffed mattress, and they talked. Zelda told Link about her meeting with Riju, and their plans for the visit, and all of the protocol they would have to follow because of Link’s gender. Link told Zelda about the Royal Guards’ training and progress, and about the patrols he had put in place to deal with the Yiga Clan. Neither mentioned their brief but fervent embrace earlier, but both were relieved that their functional, comfortable partnership had returned.

Later that night Link lay by Zelda’s sleeping form, listening to her slow and even breathing. He turned to look at her, and the sight of her delicate features highlighted by the distant lantern light brought back memories the passion he had felt earlier that night. He wondered how long this functional, comfortable partnership would last.


	5. Chapter 5

“I will have another drink, thank you” Zelda said to Furosa primly, daring the elderly bartender to question her.

Zelda had already had two Noble Pursuits, and she was determined to have a third. Furosa raised a single eyebrow at Zelda, but she wasn't foolish enough to question her new monarch. Zelda picked up the drink Furosa prepared for her, then nursed it as she leaned against the bar and looked out across the party.

Link stood across the room from Zelda, engaged in conversation with Riju and Buliara. Their entire company, along with the inhabitants of Gerudo Town, were all present at this soiree being held at Riju’s residence. There was an old tradition among the Gerudo wherein the chief may choose to temporarily allow men into the town for one day of the year, and Riju had made use of that tradition in order to properly honor her new king. Zelda had heard that the tradition dated back to the Hero of Time, who according to legend so impressed the Gerudo of the time that he was granted access to their fortress.

While all knew and accepted the legitimacy of the tradition, the exception had not actually been implemented for many years, and so the whole town had come out for the party, drawn by the novelty of seeing men within the walls of their beloved city. Like many of the inhabitants of Gerudo Town, Zelda's eyes were drawn to one of the visiting men in particular.

There he was, chatting casually with Riju, even smiling at her, as if nothing was wrong. As if she hadn't offered herself to him the night before, only to be cruelly rejected.

Well, it wasn't exactly a cruel rejection, but when you're in love any rejection feels cruel.

I will do whatever you want, he'd said.

All she wanted was for him to want her, not because she asked it of him, not because he’d been assigned to serve her, but for himself, of his own volition. That was why she’d told him she wanted him to be himself, separate from being the Hero Chosen by the Goddess. And he’s said he could not do that.

Sighing, Zelda turned back towards the bar and took another generous sip of her drink. That was one of the ultimate ironies of being in love, wasn’t it? Selfishly wanting someone else to selfishly want you.

In the back of her mind, Zelda knew she should have been more clear and straightforward with Link the night before. Perhaps he’d misunderstood her meaning, perhaps he did not know that Zelda loved him (although it was difficult to imagine how he could not know). She knew she should have been more explicit, but Zelda found that every time she needed to explain her upset feelings, the words would not come. It was strange, words had always been so easy for her, but something about Link and how much he mattered to her made it more difficult to express herself.

Zelda drained the last of her drink and set the glass down on the bar a little too hard.

That’s it, she told herself. No more acting like a child, no more trying to get him to admit his feelings first. I will tell him in plain and simple terms how I feel. There will be no more room for misunderstanding.

She glanced up again and this time Link was looking towards her from across the room. Blue eyes met turquoise and Zelda felt her heart stop.

Soon. I’ll tell him sometime soon. Maybe when we get to Hateno Village.

Zelda knew she was being a coward, but her courage kept fleeing her every time she looked into Link’s ice blue eyes. Maybe that was how the Triforce of Courage worked—by stealing the courage of others.

“Your Highness,” said Furosa from behind the bar, “forgive me for asking, but is everything alright?”

Zelda turned back to Furosa and tapped her empty glass.

“Yes, I’m fine. They say alcohol is liquid courage, right? Well, I just need a little extra courage.”

Furosa nodded slowly, then proceeded to fix up another drink for the already-tipsy Queen. As she poured the drink, Furosa shot the new king a glance, then looked back at Zelda with knowing eyes.

“You know, Riju’s trying to keep it hush hush, but most people in town know that the king has snuck into Gerudo Town dressed as a woman before.”

Zelda’s eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped, her expression exaggerated to cartoonish proportions by the alcohol.

“Link dressed as a woman to get in her??” she said in shock.

“Yes,” Furosa said matter-of-factly, “I would have thought you knew that. But that’s not the point! The point is I’ve had a chance to speak with him before, and he always struck me as a very private, reserved sort of person. It must be hard to get him to open up.”

Zelda nodded vigorously, then draped over the bar, resting her hand on Furosa’s arm and getting a little too far into the bartender’s space.

“Yes, exactly! The whole ‘strong and silent’ thing worked well for saving the world, but is terribly inconvenient for anything else.”

Furosa nodded, then drummed her fingers on the bar, as if deciding whether or not she should keep talking.

“You know, my voe was like that, too. He was a Sheikah, a wanderer. He was always very quiet and mysterious, which to be honest was part of the appeal. After we got married, though, it started to drive me crazy. I felt like I always had to start conversations. If something was wrong, I was always the one to initiate the discussion. It drove me crazy!”

“Yes, exactly! It’s reasonable to be upset about that, right?”

Furosa lifted up one side of her mouth in a doubtful grimace.

“Well, not exactly. See, I knew that was his personality before I married him. When I married him I agreed to accept him as he was, just like he accepted me. I dealt with the frustration when he wouldn’t talk to me, and he dealt with carrying me home when I had a little too much fun drinking with my friends.”

Zelda considered the older woman’s words. They made sense, but…

“It’s not fair!” Zelda said, crossing her arms under her chest and pouting.

Furosa just shrugged.

“Well, I said my piece. It was an honor to serve you, Your Highness.”

Zelda’s face fell.

“No more drinks?” she asked, crestfallen.

“Nope, the bar is closing for the night. The night is already well-on, after all.”

Zelda looked up and noticed for the first time just how far across the inky black sky the moon had travelled. Had she been at the bar this whole time? Exactly how many drinks had she had? She couldn’t remember.

She knew she should be embarrassed. The queen spending her entire evening drinking certainly wasn’t good look, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She moved away from the bar towards where she saw Barta in the corner, deciding it would be safest to speak with a member of her own party, faculties diminished as they were. The walk over was more treacherous than she’d expected, as the ground kept moving around beneath her, but eventually she reached Barta. In short order she was engaged in a lively conversation about the differences between Gerudo and Hylian vai with Barta and her sister Marta, and Zelda managed to forget her troublesome husband and enjoy herself.

* * *

Warm, she was so warm. Sort of. Zelda could feel the cold night air on the skin of her bare legs, but her torso was pleasantly adjacent to a firm and comforting heatsource. She felt a little woozy as she realized the ground beneath her was moving, but her legs weren’t. She opened her eyes and saw that Link, wearing a Rito cloak over his desert voe armor to defend against the desert chill, was carrying her in his arms.

“Link?” Zelda asked, her voice coming out strangely creaky.

Link looked down at the woman in his arms, and Zelda saw reproach in his eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake?” was all he said, but Zelda could practically hear the unspoken question.

Zelda, what on earth possessed you to get stinking drunk in front of all of Gerudo Town on a diplomatic visit?

Zelda sighed and burrowed her head into Link’s torso. She’d almost rather he did ask her. At least then he’d be saying something. His chest felt nice.

What had Furosa said again? If Link wouldn’t say something then Zelda should? What should she say, though? Zelda imagined telling Link what she was thinking now.

Link, I love you and I want your hot, sexy elf body. I want to tear off your stupid, non-functional Gerudo armor and ravage you.

She imagined Link’s face if she actually said that, and started giggling uncontrollably.

“What is it? What’s so funny?” Link asked, looking down at her, this time in bewilderment.

“Oh, nothing. My secret!” said Zelda, then she started laughing again; Link’s confused face was just so adorable.

One of Link’s arms was looped under her arms to support her back, and the other held her up under her knees, leaving Zelda’s own limbs blessedly free. Zelda reached up to the buckle holding the single pauldron of the Gerudo armor in place, and unbuckled it.

“This is so useless. Why only protect one shoulder?” she said as she pulled it off. Link’s face went red, but he couldn’t really do anything to stop her, his arms occupied as they were.

“Z-Zelda, stop messing around. I just want to get you back to our room.”

Zelda looked around for the first time, and while she could see very little in the lightless desert, she made out that they were taking the long path back to Kara Kara Bazaar. Ah, so that was what was going on.

Zelda grinned back at Link wickedly. She dropped the superfluous paldron onto her stomach, then her hands began to roam around his torso, feeling first his front, then moving around to revel in the smooth firmness of his back. She felt his arms stiffen around her at her touch, and he halted abruptly.

“Oh, I definitely want you in our room,” she said, in a sultry voice.

It was probably the first time she had ever attempted a sultry voice, and she’d pulled it off pretty well in her humble opinion. Link, unfortunately, did not seem to appreciate her efforts, and he pulled her closer into his chest, muffling her voice.

“Zelda, there are other people around,” he hissed, bending his head to speak into her ear.

“Wouldn’t it be good for everyone to know how much we love each other?”

“Uh…” Link said in confusion, then he started again when Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to caress the inside of his ear with her tongue.

Zelda swore she could hear a strangled moan come from Link’s throat, but much to Zelda’s chagrin he quickly quickly regained control and dropped her back to torso-level, out of range of his ear.

“Ok. If you’re not going to be cooperative I’ll have to take drastic measures.” he said sternly.

Zelda was about to protest that it was he who was not cooperating with her, but before she could say anything he'd already swung her up over his shoulder, where she would undoubtedly be less comfortable but could cause less trouble. Zelda rebelled briefly, but she could do little from her new perch. She was still so tired, and the rhythmic sway of Link’s footsteps calmed her like a childhood lullaby. Eventually, she gave up on trying to get her husband’s attention and fell asleep.

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered through the thick fabric of the tent, giving the interior the warm glow of the sunset hours. Although the light was gentle and would be comforting under normal circumstances, it seemed to assault Zelda’s bloodshot eyes with an aggression that was unseemly. She shut her eyes tight as soon as she made the mistake of opening them, then burrowed further into her blankets, hiding her face away from the offensive light.

“Your H-h-highness?” Paya’s soft voice felt like a battering ram to Zelda’s ears, “Your Highness, we l-l-let you sleep as l-l-long as we could, but we really need to go now to stay on s-s-schedule.”

Go? Go where? Oh yes, they were supposed to get to Highland Stable. It was a little strange to have a formal event at the remote stable, but they wanted everyone in the kingdom to have an opportunity to pay their respects to the new king if they wished, and there weren’t really any cities between Gerudo Town and Hateno Village.

Zelda shot up. Gerudo Town. That was where she’d been last night, at a party, where’d she’d drunk more than she ever had before. Memories came rushing back, especially her inebriated handling of her husband, the King of Hyrule, the Bearer of the Master Sword, the Hero of the Wild. She covered her eyes with her hand and groaned.

“Oh, Paya, how bad was it last night?”

Paya laughed, but stopped as she saw Zelda wince.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it w-w-was that bad. I’d say the Gerudo rather liked how f-f-friendly and lively you were. And as for us, w-w-we were relieved to see you relax.”

Zelda looked up at Paya doubtfully. She was always good at putting a positive spin on things. Paya didn’t mention Zelda’s wandering hands on the walk back to Kara Kara Bazaar, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t noticed. Zelda sighed.

“Well, as terrible as I feel, we’ve got to get going.”

Zelda forced herself up, out of bed, and into her clothes. Paya had thankfully already packed most of Zelda’s things, and Riju had sent some Gerudo from town to help take down the tent, so they were soon ready to leave.

Somehow Zelda managed to avoid Link throughout her preparations, but she knew she could not escape seeing him once they set out for Gerudo Canyon Stable. She needed to figure out a strategy for peaceful coexistence after making such an embarrassing spectacle of herself. Despite her pounding headache, Zelda’s faculties were mostly returned to her, so she was able to work out her best course of action in a reasonably clear-minded manner.

She wanted to apologize, but not for her… forward behavior towards Link specifically. She wouldn’t outright lie to him and say that she didn’t remember the previous night, but she thought it might be easier on both of them if they acted as though it had never happened. Did that still count as a lie? Perhaps she should just tell the truth… it was important to be honest with your spouse, after all… These thoughts had been running around in her head as their group gathered to make the walk from the bazaar to the stable and she finally saw Link .

“Good morning,” Zelda said, forcing a smile as she walked up to where Link stood by a palm tree.

“It’s almost noon.”

Zelda’s cheeks flushed a little at the implied critique, but she soldiered on.

“Yes, I know. I’m afraid I was… I wasn’t entirely appropriate last night. At the party.”

Link shuffled his feet and frowned.

“I know you’ve been stressed out and just wanted to have a good time, but… You probably shouldn’t make a habit of it.”

Zelda nodded it.

“I agree. I am afraid this long journey, meeting so many people, trying to live up to their expectations... I am afraid it is getting to me, and I wasn’t entirely myself last night.”

“It’s fine, Zelda,” and to Zelda’s surprise she could tell he meant it. “I can’t blame you for wanting a break.”

She smiled back at him. Whether he loved her or not, she knew she was lucky to have him. She looked around her, and realized they were standing almost precisely where the Yiga had attempted to assassinate her all those years ago.

“Huh. It’s funny we should be right here again,” she said.

“Where?”

“Here, you know, where that Yiga assassin attacked me.”

Zelda thought back on the incident in question. It had been terrifying—there is nothing so horrifying as being faced with another human being who has it in his heart to end your life. In spite of it all, she was strangely grateful for the incident, as it finally opened her eyes to Link’s selflessness, skill, and courage. It was the first time Zelda had realized that she loved him.

“If that happened again you probably wouldn’t need me,” said Link, a strangely distant look in his eyes.

“Probably,” Zelda said in agreement, “I’d like to think I can defend myself now. But still, it is always good to have an ally watching your back.”

She smiled at him, but he did not smile back. As she gazed at him and his features refused to soften, Zelda began to feel that she had said something wrong.

“...Link?”

“We should go. Everyone’s waiting for us.”

Zelda turned and saw that he was right. The rest of their party stood a ways off, waiting with their packs. Zelda realized that they must have been giving herself and Link privacy, and she blushed. The royal couple said no more, but hurried to join the group as they set off for the stable.

* * *

They arrived at the stable after only about an hour of walking, and Zelda was relieved to have a horse to do most of the work from here on out. The group saddled up and prepared their horses, and they were about to head out when Link called them all together.

“I know we made it through this canyon earlier without incident, but I cannot stress enough how vulnerable we are as we go through,” he said. “Some of my patrols have also noticed increased Yiga activity in the area, so we must proceed with caution.”

He placed Barta, the most experienced fighter besides himself, at the front of the group, and he put Brigo at the back with Mils and Mina at either side. Zelda and Paya were in the center, literally surrounded by guards. Zelda was embarrassed to have their whole party arranged so closely around her, but she supposed it was their job.

“Where will you be, Link?” Zelda asked, realizing that he had not given himself a position in their formation.

“I’m going to scout ahead and make sure the way is clear,” he said.

Zelda’s brows furrowed in concern and she motioned him closer, not wanting to question his decision within earshot of others.

“Are you sure that’s wise, Link?” she asked as soon as she was confident they would not be overheard. “You are the King of Hyrule after all. The Yiga could easily target you as well.”

Link smirked.

“They could try.”

“Link, I’m serious.”

Link let his smirk fall, and patted Zelda’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I will be fine, I promise. I won’t be fighting anyone, just checking to make sure the way is clear. If I see anything amiss I will fall back.”

Zelda folded her arms and sighed, but eventually nodded her acquiescence. Link had lived and traveled alone in these wilds far longer than she, after all.

Link left the stable first, and the rest of the party followed a good half hour later. Despite Link’s ominous words, Zelda felt easy and relaxed as they travelled through the canyon. She had a chance to chat with Paya about Gerudo Town, and what it had been like before the Calamity. As much as Zelda loved Link, it was nice to have some time to herself. Being around him—especially when she didn’t really know how he felt about her—was stressful, and she’d been in his presence almost constantly for weeks now. It was draining.

Barta and Brigo seemed tense as they made their way through the narrow gorge, but none of Link’s hinted-at dangers materialized. They passed under several old sandstone gateways that looked as if they might have been carved out of the rock, and Zelda wondered how long ago they had been erected. The layers of different-colored rocks in the canyon gave Zelda a sense of the passing of time, as if the deeper they traveled into the gorge, the further back in time they could see. They were just about to escape the shadow of just one such gateway when Barta called the party to a halt.

“I think I see something ahead,” she said, motioning for everyone to wait for her.

She dismounted and made her way cautiously forward, crouching low to the ground with spear held at the ready. Zelda leaned over in her saddle to try and see ahead as Barta disappeared into the dust. For the first time that day, Zelda wondered if maybe she should have taken Link’s warnings more seriously. She tensed, and prepared to draw from the well of power within herself if necessary, wondering what sort of malevolent creature might be awaiting them in the dust. Her worrying turned out to be unnecessary, as only a short time later, Barta reemerged, this time supporting a bruised and battered Link.

Zelda dismounted quickly and rushed towards the pair.

“Link! Are you well? Did the Yiga ambush you?” she said, frantically checking his body for injuries.

He seemed mostly whole, with the exception of some nasty bruises. The most serious of his injuries was an ugly wound on his right arm, which he held gingerly with his other arm. It was raw and still bleeding, but did not look like it had been caused by a Yiga blade. It seemed more reminiscent of a bad scrape a child might receive from an unfortunate fall.

“I’m fine,” Link said, waving her concern off with his good arm. “I just… I was scouting ahead and some boulders fell from the canyon walls. I managed to get out of the way, but....”

“You… fell?” Zelda asked.

Link face contorted in displeasure, and Zelda immediately regretted her question.

“Yes,” he said simply, then he turned away from her, back towards the dusty canyon, and whistled for his horse.

Faithful Epona arrived shortly thereafter, and Link managed to mount her despite his obvious discomfort.

“I won’t be able to scout ahead any more, but we’re halfway through the canyon now. Just stay close and be alert.”

Anger and frustration seemed to radiate from the King of Hyrule, and the rest of the journey through the canyon was conducted in absolute silence. Link hadn’t even bothered to clean or bind the wound on his arm, but nobody was willing to suggest it. Zelda held tightly to her reins and tried to stay alert, but her mind kept going back to Link. He was upset, and she didn’t know what she could possibly do about it.

After they crossed Diggdogg Suspension Bridge, Link started to relax. He even joked with Brigo about the time they, along with one of Link’s patrols, ran the Hinox that liked to sleep on the bridge from the area. By the time they stopped for lunch at the fork in the road behind the old Coliseum, he seemed to have calmed down enough to talk.

Zelda found a comfortable perch on a rock by the road, and Brigs, Barta, Paya, Mina and Mils found seats around her as they pulled out their lunch of mushroom rice balls. Zelda had already eaten half of one when she noticed that Link sat not with them, but across the road under a tall tree. She excused herself from her companions and crossed his self-imposed barrier to sit by him. He did not glance up from his food.

“Do you mind if I bind your arm? It might get infected if you’re not careful,” Zelda said in a soft voice.

“Fine.”

Link held out his arm for her, but still didn’t look in her direction. That was fine, it was better than nothing. Zelda unstopped her water skin and poured it over the red, scraped skin of Link’s arm, then gently tried to remove any bits of dirt or rock that remained. Link hissed in pain a time or two, but did not protest.

Once she was confident there were no more visible pieces of dirt in the wound, Zelda rummaged in her pack for a salve she’d made that should drive away infection. She lathered it on generously before wrapping a clean white linen strip around the arm.

“There we go, it should heal up nicely now. Air is good for it, but don’t take the bandage off until after we’re done travelling for the day and you can keep it reasonably clean.”

Link pulled his arm back to his side and mumbled his thanks. He didn’t seem to want her there, but Zelda decided to pretend she didn’t notice. Whether he recognized it or not she knew he needed some company.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they reached Lake Hylia. The lake itself was beautiful, and Zelda always appreciated things that had not changed since the Hyrule she remembered before Calamity Ganon. But while the lake itself seemed immutable, the bridge varied greatly from the bridge of her memories. The towers crumbled, and parts of its span seemed primed for imminent collapse. Its majestic stone towers and elegant arches had been built centuries before her own birth, and it was discouraging to see that even a monument as ancient as the Bridge of Hylia was subject to the vicissitudes of time.

Sometimes Zelda liked to pretend that those 100 years had never passed, as preposterous as that was. There was hardly a place in the kingdom that Calamity’s influence had not reached, but still sometimes Zelda found opportunities to imagine. Zelda’s pain came chiefly from the knowledge that everyone she had known was dead, and that everything she had loved was gone (with the exception of Link, of course), but that was not her only source of distress. Each sign of the 100 years that had passed while she held the Calamity back reminded her of the century she had spent in a cage, a malevolent and murderous beast her only companion.

Time had not exactly existed for her during her fight with Calamity Ganon, but the wait for Link’s return had still be long and arduous. Anything that reminded her of her prison, of having to sustain her power to hold back the beast, of having nothing and no one as a companion, of not knowing quite what was going on in the outside world or how long she would have to wait—anything that reminded her of that she tried to quickly shunt away.

She passed under the towers of the bridge desperately avoiding these thoughts, and thankfully Highland Stable was not much farther.

They reached the stable just as the sun was beginning to orange in preparation for it’s nightly descent below the horizon, and Zelda found herself completely charmed by the windswept grass of Fural Plain. She had never had occasion to visit here before, as no town had existed in this corner of Hyrule during her youth. It was lovely on its own merits, with the added benefit of suffering no comparison in Zelda’s mind to its pre-Calamity incarnation.

A lovely woman named Phanna, along with her brother Blynne, helped the royal entourage stable their horses, and Zelda looked forward to a hearty meal and pleasant company. As Blynne took care of Link’s horse, the young man couldn’t help but admire the king’s fine mount.

“That’s an excellent horse you’ve got there, Your Majesty,” he said, and Link nodded curtly in response.

“I’ve heard you are an excellent rider. I’ve set up a hurdles course outside of the stable, and I like to challenge guests to race me. Think you’re up to the task?”

Zelda was about to protest, first because Link was injured and second because of the casual, almost-goading way Blynne was addressing his king, but Link turned to the man before Zelda could say anything and accepted.

“Sure. Let’s race after we eat,” Link said.

“Link...,” Zelda started to say, but the glint in his eye warned her off.

She was certain this would not be a good idea, but Link would clearly not be dissuaded. Zelda just shook her head and followed the rest of their party into the stable for food. Their meal of seafood paella was delicious, but Zelda couldn’t seem to focus on it. She just kept wondering what was wrong with Link, what she might do to help, and why his upcoming friendly competition was putting her so much on edge.

As soon as Link finished wolfing down his food he stood up and motioned for Blynne to follow him to the track. Blynne explained that it wasn’t practical or safe for them to race the narrow track at the same time, so they would instead compare times. Blynne went first, and Zelda volunteered to track the times.

Blynne guided his horse around the hurdles with a practiced grace, and reached the end of the circuit within a minute and a half.

“That was one of my best times,” he said as he dismounted. “I’m eager to see how you do.”

Link allowed a slight smirk to show on his face, and he nodded to Blynne in recognition of his skill. He mounted Epona, motioned to Zelda that he was ready, and she set the timer.

“Go!”

Link started off fast, Epona leaping nimbly over the first hurdle and continuing on around the small pond just as the last rays of sunlight glinted off the water. He was making good time, and it looked as though he might easily beat the confident young man’s time when he approached a hurdle on a small hill along the narrowest portion of the course. For some reason, Epona balked at the hurdle and reared backwards, completely destroying all of Link’s momentum. He slowly reigned Epona back around and eventually convinced her to leap the hurdle, but by the time he reached the end of the course he knew he had not beaten Blynne’s time.

“1:40,” Zelda said, and Link grimaced.

“That’s a pretty good time, although not quite a minute and a half,” said Blynne good-naturedly.

Zelda wished he’d stop talking.

“Again,” was all Link said.

The look of determination on Link’s face forced Zelda to comply, although she felt it would be better for everyone if they all just went to sleep.

Link started off his second run even more aggressively than the first, barrelling around the course at breakneck speed. Once again, Epona balked at the hurdle on the hill, and Link had to waste precious seconds walking her back to successfully pass the hurdle.

“1:45”

“Again.”

This time Epona did not refuse to jump any hurdles, but Link had run the course much more conservatively.

“1:35.”

“Again.”

Once more, Link attacked the course at high speeds, but the increasingly dark sky was starting to get to Epona. She did not respond to his direction as eagerly as usual, and this time she balked at one of the very last hurdles on the course.

“1:50.”

“Again.”

Enough was enough. Zelda put away the pocketwatch she’d been using to time Link, determined to end this. She stepped towards Link and put her hand on his leg, which was chest-high to Zelda as he had stopped dismounting between course runs a while ago. Link, who had almost seemed in a daze for the past several attempts, looked down as if noticing her for the first time.

“Link, your arm. Your wound from earlier is bleeding. I think riding opened it up. Why don’t you go to sleep?”

“Yes, Your Highness, you aren’t looking well,” added Blynne, probably counterproductively.

Link glanced over at his arm, which was seeping red through the thick bandage, and glowered at it, seemingly blaming it for all of his losses. Then he looked up, and noticed for the first time the crowd that had gathered to watch the race. Barta, Mina, Brigo, and all of the stable workers—they were all there, watching with strangely grim expressions. Link flushed.

“Fine,” he said, then swung off his horse, handed the reigns to Phanna, and stalked into the stable.

Zelda sighed, then gave Blynne a remonstrating glare, and he at least had the decency to look abashed. It seemed the young man had enough common sense to realize angering the Queen of Hyrule was not a good move. Confident that her message was appropriately received, Zelda followed her husband into the stable.

That night, as Zelda snuggled into her blankets, she turned towards Link’s silent back and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“...Link?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, decisively aborting the conversation.

“Ok. ….Goodnight.”

There would be time for damage control later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you guys have as difficult a time with that stupid mini game as I did? It seriously drove me crazy! Also, I don’t drink so please let me know if any of the Zelda being drunk stuff seemed off. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Thunderclouds rolled over the Fural Plain, the stormy weather matching the King of Hyrule’s foul mood. As Link saddled his house and prepared for their departure from Highland Stable, he wondered idly if the land had some kind of spiritual connection to its rulers, and the skies were truly reflecting his roiling emotions.

The previous day had been a painful one. The various inhabitants of Southern Hyrule had been invited to the stable to hear a speech from their new king and enjoy a modest feast together. It really wasn’t that big a deal, but mustering up an acceptably positive face for his assembled subjects had seemed like a monumental struggle to Link at the time. He had never felt so utterly useless before in his life, and under such circumstances he was expected to give an inspiring speech? He’d rather face Ganon again.

Most of that day Link had successfully avoided social interaction by going out riding, ignoring Zelda's warning that exertion might exacerbate the wound on his arm. It didn't matter if his arm never healed, Link justified to himself, since he had just proven incapable of scouting a canyon by himself, or even riding his horse over some stupid hurdles. Zelda didn't need his protection anymore anyway. She was powerful enough to protect herself, and even if she wasn't, there didn't seem to be much threat to her personal safety left in her kingdom.

Although he knew he was being petulant, Link had rationalized that he needed to take the time to be by himself to prepare for the speech. He’d determined that he wouldn’t be able to muddle through if he had to deal with everyone's concerned looks and worried whisperings all day. He’d taken some time to go over the speech that Zelda had written for him earlier, but mostly he’d afforded himself the luxury of not thinking about anything at all.

That night, he had done his duty and given the speech, and if his voice had not seemed to carry much enthusiasm, at least he had not gotten any of the words wrong. He had even managed to stay present and responsive throughout the entire feast. He couldn’t remember exactly what he’d said to anyone, but apparently he hadn’t offended or said anything inappropriate, which was about as good as Link could expect from himself given his state of mind.

Forcing his thoughts back to the present, Link pulled the strap on Epona’s saddle tight as Zelda walked up beside him. He hoped fervently that she would have the wisdom not to talk to him right now. He knew she wanted to help, but at this moment she was exactly the wrong person to make him feel better. Zelda tried to catch his eye, but he refused to meet her gaze, so she gave up and decided to saddle her own horse in silence. Link was glad. He knew he was hurting her feelings, but he really couldn’t handle talking with her right now. She’d just want to know what was wrong, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to provide her with a satisfying answer to that question. It was better to avoid it altogether.

Interpersonal issues well and truly avoided, Link finished saddling Epona and joined the rest of the royal entourage as they huddled under a wooden shelter to stay out of the rain before heading out. There had been some discussion that morning about waiting out the storm at the stable, but Zelda had decided that they needed to continue in order to keep on schedule, especially since rain this time of year by Lake Hylia was common enough that waiting for a clear day might take some time. Link had not participated in the decision.

The group departed the stable already thoroughly soaked, and spirits were low. By the time they reached Lake Hylia, the rain had only increased in intensity, enhancing the party’s misery. The heavy rain made visibility poor, and Link’s thoughts automatically turned to how unfavorable the weather was in terms of security. The bridge, with its single path, was the perfect place for an ambush, and the wet would only increase any potential assassin’s chances. As soon as he realized the direction his thoughts had taken, Link cursed himself. Why was he still thinking like this? Like he was Zelda’s bodyguard or something? Everyone was constantly telling him that he didn’t need to be like this anymore, and hadn’t the last few days proven them right?

That was why, when the caravan halted at the foot of Scout’s Hill for lunch and Link felt a creeping sense of dread, he ignored it. That was why, when Zelda wanted to hike to the top of the hill and see the remains of the lookout tower, he didn’t insist on accompanying her. That was why, when Zelda told the group she wanted some time to herself and convinced Barta she’d be fine on her own, he didn’t say anything.

Even so, each step Zelda took up that hill weighed on him. Link bit into his apple savagely, taking out his frustration on the unfortunate fruit. Why? Why couldn’t he just move on? He was married to Zelda now, it wasn’t as if he could escape that connection. But it was clear he could no longer be her appointed knight. He needed to find some other role to fill, some other source of identity, something else to do—but he didn’t know what.

Link was halfway through the apple when he threw it away with a grunt of anger, then jumped to his feet. Even if he needed to fill a different role, he simply couldn’t stand letting her wander off like this. He would just follow her from a respectful distance, he decided, and she wouldn’t even know he was there. Thinking himself the king of all fools, he jogged up the hill after his princess. Always his princess.

Link trudged slowly up the hill, each step dogged by frustration with Zelda and frustration with himself. Add onto that frustration with the weather, and Link felt himself practically drowning in the emotion. It had stopped raining just as they’d stopped for lunch, but the ground was still terribly muddy and the grass slippery from the recent precipitation. Link reached the crest of the hill a grumpy and muddy creature, and he hoped to the goddesses Zelda wouldn’t see him. Thankfully, by the time he reached the top of the hill, Zelda had already walked up the stairs into the ruined lookout. Link sat down at the base of the tower, his back up against the stone wall where he knew Zelda couldn’t see him. She’d said she wanted to be alone, so he could at least preserve that illusion for her. He looked out around him and let himself enjoy the view. It really was quite spectacular—the air seemed clearer after the rain, and he could see Lake Hylia, the Temple of Time, the Castle, and even distant Rito Village. His kingdom. Link let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the stone wall, letting his eyes slide shut.

As he was relaxing against the wall and setting his mind adrift, a strange shift in the air caught his attention, causing the hairs of his arms to stand on end. Faculties alert, the vague sense of foreboding he had felt earlier returned in full force. For an instant he struggled with what to do, not wanting Zelda to know he was there, but after a moment’s hesitation he decided he’d rather risk her wrath than leave her vulnerable. He stood from his hiding spot and his heart stopped at the scene in front of him: Zelda sat at the edge of the lookout, her feet dangling over the ledge at the bottom of one of the tall, wide windows, completely oblivious to the Yiga archer standing on top of the ruined wall, arrow nocked.

“Get down!” he shouted, scrambling up the stairs to try and reach Zelda.

The Yiga archer abruptly turned and aimed his bow at Link instead, letting two arrows fly, one of which landed with a dull thud in Link’s shoulder. Link gasped in pain, clutching at the arrow shaft in vain.

“No!” Link heard Zelda’s voice cry out, and he forced himself to raise his head again and scramble up onto the lookout.

The Yiga archer had disappeared, and Zelda ran towards Link in concern. She seemed to think that the archer was gone, but Link knew better. Link stood shakily, eyes darting about him, all while Zelda’s hands hovered over him, looking for something to fix. Link waved her hands off.

“Stay alert, he’s probably still here.”

Zelda’s face paled, but she nodded determinedly. Link pulled his spear out, grateful that he’d brought a weapon with longer reach, and maneuvered himself so he and Zelda were back-to-back.

“You know that… spherical explosion of light? From when I died?” Link said.

“Yes…”

“Could you do that again? That way it doesn’t matter where he reappears, you’ll be able to get him.”

Zelda hesitated, then responded, “...I don’t think so. I mean, I could, but I might injure you in the process.”

“Ok then,” said Link. “just tell me when you see him-”

Link’s instructions were cut off by that mocking laugh distinctive to the Yiga clan, and suddenly the archer appeared about twenty feet in front of Link, floating in the air. Link considered pulling out his bow to shoot at the archer for a moment, but decided almost instantly that he didn’t have enough time to do so. Instead, he dashed forward towards the edge of the lookout and leapt from the stone wall, spear in hand, hitting the archer right in the torso as he fell. The Yiga assassin immediately disappeared in a puff of red smoke, but Link continued to fall. The archer had been floating in the air a good distance away from the top of the hill, but parallel to the summit, which mean that Link had a surprisingly long way to fall.

Link’s body hit the grassy slope with a thud, and he started to roll uncontrollably downwards. After several full rotations, Link managed to stop himself. He was bruised, and he still had an arrow in his shoulder, but he was pretty confident he hadn’t broken anything, and at least the assassin was gone now. Link lay on the grass, sucking in huge breaths of air. Then he heard the scream.

Link groaned and forced himself to his feet just in time to see Zelda running down the hill towards him, three Yiga blademasters chasing after her. Zelda turned and thrust her hand out towards the blademasters, the Triforce mark on her hand shining brightly, and a beam of light shot out towards the Yiga. Link shut his eyes to shield them from the blinding light, and once he opened them again, two of the blademasters were gone. Zelda had fallen to her knees, her feet sinking into the muddy grass, and she looked utterly spent. Unfortunately, the third blademaster still stood undeterred by the defeat of his companions, and he continued onwards towards Zelda.

“Watch out!” Link screamed, then he dashed up the hill towards the blademaster, picking up the spear he had dropped during his long tumble down the hill. The blademaster turned his sights on Link, who was now the more immediate threat, and Link readied his spear. The blademaster let out a deep, sinister chuckle, then swung his massive blade at Link. Link barely managed to jump backwards out of the way, and he was preparing for a counterattack when his feet slipped on the wet grass. Link had to swing his spear back behind him, stabbing it into the earth to keep his footing, and the blademaster took his opportunity and struck at Link again. Link managed to dodge the blade, but the wind that followed after it knocked him from his feet. Link rolled away from the burly swordsman and pushed himself up to his feet again, but he had left his spear behind, sunken into the wet earth.

With only a shield and his bow and arrows left, Link stood facing the blademaster with few options. He glanced to the side just long enough to see Zelda still collapsed on the hillside, and he couldn’t quite tell whether she was conscious or not. Link drew his bow as he walked backwards away from the Yiga swordsman, cautious of stumbling again, and as he slowly retreated the blademaster stalked inexorably towards him. Link nocked an arrow and tried to aim, all while maintaining enough concentration on his feet to keep from tumbling down the hill. Link knew he’d need to get a clear hit right to the blademaster’s mask in order to be rid of him.

Link drew the arrow back and aimed carefully, but as he let the arrow loose, the blademaster dodged to the right and the arrow whizzed past him. Link tried to nock another arrow, but he’d had to pause in order to aim accurately, so the blademaster was now too close for Link to use his bow and arrows. The best option Link could think of now seemed to be to lead the blademaster back to their caravan, where the other guards could help dispose of him, but if he did that, the blademaster might turn on Zelda. He couldn’t keep running away. He needed to stay and fight.

Link gritted his teeth and dashed towards the blademaster instead of away, holding his shield in front of him and getting right up in the blademaster’s face. The Yiga swordsman started in surprise, then struck at Link with a single swipe of this heavy blade. Link did not dodge, and although he know Daruk’s gift would protect him, he still let out a small breath of relief when the Windcleaver rebounded off of the Goron shield, knocking the swordsman backwards. Link dropped his shield and lunged forward, taking advantage of the assassin's broken stance and striking the Yiga’s wrist sharply, forcing him to let go of the hilt of his Windcleaver. Link snatched up the sword and immediately backed away from the swordmaster again, only this time it was Link who had the weapon advantage. The blademaster looked up, realized he was weaponless, then turned and fled. Link followed after him, but within seconds the man had disappeared, leaving only red smoke and a laugh on the wind behind him.

Link waited in suspense, Windcleaver at the ready, for the Yiga to return. He felt a hand on his shoulder, then whirled around in alarm only to be greeted by Zelda’s wide eyes. Her gentle touch calmed his racing heart, and as his eyes scanned her figure and found no serious wounds, tension seemed to bleed from his body. Zelda was OK, and it seemed the Yiga were not going to return.

“Link, are you injured? I mean, I know your shoulder is hurt, but is everything else…? I am so sorry this happened, we should get back to the camp immediately. I know Paya has plenty of bandages and medicinal supplies” she babbled.

Link nodded dazedly, thoughts clouded. The blood loss from the arrow in his shoulder seemed to be catching up to him, and he fell forward a little, but Zelda caught him. He became less and less aware of his surroundings, but he could tell he was walking down the hill with Zelda, his arm slung around her delicate shoulders for support. Eventually the ground evened out, and he was vaguely cognizant of other voices raised in alarm around him. He was set on the ground, and he heard some words of encouragement along with restraining arms on him just before a searing pain ripped through his shoulder. He was aware no more.

* * *

Link’s entire body throbbed with a dull ache when he woke up. He stared at the thick canvas ceiling above him and let out a groan, then felt his cot shift beside him. He managed to turn his stiff neck and saw that Zelda was seated on the ground next to his bed, her head resting on the blankets that had bunched up by his arm. She shifted again in her sleep, and the golden hair that spilled across his blankets glinted in the tent’s dim light.

“Oh, the king’s awake!” Link heard Brigo’s voice say.

Awakened by the guard’s voice, Zelda lifted her head and, after several sleepy blinks, met Link’s eyes.

“Link, I am so glad you are awake! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Link just stared at her for a moment, then forced his tight throat to work.

“It… hurts. ...Where am I?”

Zelda got to her knees and leaned over him, testing the warmth of his forehead with the back of her hand. Apparently she was satisfied with his temperature, because she nodded and sat back down.

“We’re at Riverside Stable. As soon as we stopped the bleeding, we wanted to get you somewhere safe and comfortable to rest.”

Link closed his eyes, the energy required to keep them open suddenly too much to expend.

“What about you?” he finally managed to say, “were you injured?”

His eyes remained shut, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

“A couple of bruises, nothing serious. If it weren’t for you, though, who knows what would have happened. You really saved me Link.”

“That’s what I do. At least…”

He trailed off, too tired to finish the sentence and not even sure what he was planning on saying anyway. Zelda’s hand squeezed his, and Link’s lips curled into a small smile.

“Link, I know I said that I didn’t need you to protect me… Obviously I was wrong. But, what I really wanted to say back then was that you are so much more than just my protector. You’re my friend, my support, and now the King of Hyrule.”

Link groaned again.

“Don’t remind me.”

Zelda laughed lightly and her fingers closed even more tightly around his.

Link sighed, and felt a tightness in his chest gradually dissipate. Being Zelda’s Protector had always been an important part of Link’s identity, and so despite his current discomfort, he found some measure of peace in having successfully defended his princess. Even more than that, Zelda’s assurances that that was not his only source of usefulness eased an indescribable ache in his heart.

Zelda stood and returned with a large mug of tea, a citrusy scent wafting over from its brim.

“You should try to drink this, if you can. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you,” she said.

“Thank you,” Link said, opening his eyes again to give her a warm smile.

Zelda returned the smile, then leaned over him again and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Link sighed in relief, then let himself sink deeper into his bed.

* * *

They ended up spending a good week at Riverside Stable, and they probably would have stayed longer if Link cared more about his wound healing properly and less about how restless he felt confined to the stable. Even his confinement wasn't a true imprisonment, since as early as his second day recuperating, he was caught sneaking out into the surrounding countryside.

After his third escape attempt, it became clear that a policy of mitigation rather than prevention would be more effective, and Barta relented and gave Link permission to leave the stable if accompanied by one of his companions. That was why, on his fourth day at Riverside Stable, he begged Zelda to come with him to the nearby forest.

“Can't you take someone else with you, Link?” Zelda said as she bent over his Hylian cloak.

The dark blue material had been torn during his tumble firm Scout’s Hill, and despite Link's protestations, Zelda was determined to mend it. However, her time praying and training to be the Princess of Destiny had not left her much time to develop hey seamstressing skills, and she had made little progress on her project.

“I can't ask any of the guards. They're doing drills, and I was the one who ordered the drills in the first place.”

“What about Paya, then,” Zelda said, grimacing at the needle held between her fingers in concentration.

“I already asked her, but she just blushed and stammered something about needing to write in her diary.”

“I really don't have time to- Ouch!”

Zelda jerked her hand backwards as if stung by a bee, and waved it back and forth like she was trying to shake off the pain. She picked up the needle she had dropped in the dirt next to her seat by the cooking pot and glared daggers at the offending piece of metal.

“Fine,” she said, abruptly standing and throwing the cloak mercilessly onto her seat. “I'm not making any progress anyway. Let's go.”

Link grinned and led Zelda away from the stable and towards Owlan Bridge.

“Why are we crossing the bridge? Barta said you shouldn’t go anywhere too far…” Zelda said as he pulled her along by the hand.

“I know, but we’re just going to Batrea Lake, right across the river.”

Zelda frowned but, allowed herself to be dragged along by her stir-crazy husband. It was only a couple of hours after lunch, and they'd have plenty of daylight to forage for supplies, or look for Koroks, or… to be honest Link wasn't exactly sure why he was so excited to wander through a small patch of woods barely a mile across, but after three days spent largely in a tent, Link would gladly eat ten of those hot-footed frogs Zelda had forced on him so long ago if it meant a little time spent outdoors.

They had only been walking through the woods for a quarter hour or so when they happened upon Nat and Meghyn, sisters Link had encountered several times during his quest who appeared to be perpetually on the hunt for truffles. Link was glad to see them because he'd always wanted to show them the best spots to look for truffles, but hadn't had the time with the threat of Calamity Ganon looming over the kingdom. When he suggested to Zelda that they help the sisters in their search, Zelda latched onto the idea with characteristic enthusiasm.

Zelda gave the sisters a condensed lecture on the optimal conditions for truffle growth, while Link showed them to a cluster of trees he knew would have some good-sized truffles for the sisters to harvest. Batrea Lake wasn’t exactly the greatest spot for truffle foraging, but Link was confident he’d be able to find at least a couple of the fragrant fungi for the sisters. Nat and Meghyn soaked up the information eagerly, and seemed both delighted and surprised that the King and Queen of Hyrule would rummage around in the dirt with them looking for truffles.

After some instructions, the four truffle hunters separated to cover more ground in their search, and Link enjoyed the time he had to himself out in the woods. Link was searching at the base of a tree close to the river when Zelda's unmistakable laugh broke his concentration. He looked towards the source of the sound and saw Zelda standing by another tree, looking at him with the kind of gaze normally reserved for mothers admiring the ridiculous mischief their sons have somehow created.

“What is it?” Link asked.

She giggled again.

“Oh, nothing. You just have dirt all over your hands, on your face, in your hair…” she walked towards him and leaned over to ruffle his bangs, and sure enough dirt cascaded down from his amber hair. “It's not exactly… dignified.”

Link frowned.

“Well I always knew I wouldn't make a very good king…”

“Oh no, Link, you'll make an excellent king. Right now Hyrule is a kingdom of frontiersman, a community of people used to fighting and working for everything they have with their bare hands. I think you are the best possible leader for Hyrule right now.”

Link looked down at his dirty hands, examining the brown under his fingernails, and wondered if she was right.

“Then why were you laughing?” he asked.

Zelda crouched down next to Link, arms circled around her shins, and nudged him affectionately.

“You being a great king doesn't make the image of the King of Hyrule playing in the dirt any less humorous.”

Link allowed himself a sheepish chuckle, and rose to his feet.

“I guess I can't argue with that. Let's go find Nat and Meghyn, I want to mark on their map some other good places to hunt truffles. Then we should get back to the stable.”

That night, Nat and Meghyn joined the royal caravan for dinner at the stable, and the entire group feasted on truffle risotto. At the end of the day, although his shoulder still ached and they were still stuck at the stable, Link decided it had been a good day.

* * *

The next day, Link got to talking to the culinary enthusiast Gotter about the old royal chef from before the Calamity, and some of his most well-beloved dishes. Zelda once again was distracted from her sewing, and she told Gotter all about the sumptuous feasts the royal kitchens would prepare for festivals and meals with important dignitaries. It was lucky Zelda was there, because she remembered many more dishes in much greater detail than Link did, and by lunch she and Gotter had cooked up a plan to recreate the royal chef's recipe for roast duck with mushroom pilaf for dinner.

In service to their quest, Link and Mils went hunting that afternoon and caught several good-sized birds by the river. Link left the plucking to Mils, then returned to the woods to find the large number of Hylian shrooms Zelda had commissioned for the rice pilaf. By the time he returned, Zelda and Gotter were deep into a heated debate as to whether or not they should baste the ducks. Link was a little surprised that Gotter would dare raise his voice to the Queen, and was not at all surprised that Zelda would become impassioned as to the best way to manage the ingredients for this particular culinary experiment.

Link set his basket of mushrooms down and stood between the feuding chefs, eventually getting them to agree to cook half of the birds one way and the other half the other. Zelda's green eyes shone at the prospect.

“Then it will be just like an experiment!” She said excitedly, then she shot Gotter a dirty look, “and we'll know definitively which is the correct way to cook them.”

That night, Link had several generous portions of both variations of duck, and he thought them equally delicious. Of course, he did not tell Zelda that.

By the time they left the stable for Hateno Village, Link had helped sheer the stable’s sheep, fixed the broken bow of a hunter passing through, and mediated an argument between Mils and Mina, all this in addition to picking mushrooms and helping with the duck before that. It had felt good, to be needed and to be able to fulfill that need. Link felt at least a shadow of what had been missing within him to one degree or another since the defeat of Calamity Ganon: a purpose. The night before their departure, Link once again stared at the canvas ceiling above him, but instead of focusing on the ache in his shoulder, he thought of the people he had helped during his weeklong recovery.

Perhaps he would never be as good at anything as he was at wielding the Master Sword, but perhaps he could still find ways to be useful. As Link closed his eyes, he felt the stirrings of an emotion within himself that had been a stranger to him for the past several months. He felt hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for not posting as regularly as I said, here are two chapters at once!

Zelda leaned back on the grassy slopes and soaked in the mid-morning sun. It was still too early for lunch, but about halfway up the calf-busting Sahasra Slope, Zelda had insisted they stop to enjoy the majestic hills. To her surprise, Link had heartily agreed and called for a rest and a light snack. Now he lounged next to Zelda in the tall grass, his eyes closed and his face relaxed into an expression of utter peace.

Inspired by Link’s tranquil visage, Zelda was considering stealing away a few moments for a nap herself when his voice interrupted her reverie.

“It’s nice to be moving again,” Link said from beside Zelda, startling her by initiating conversation. Not that it was an unwelcome surprise.

“You don’t like to stay still for long, do you?” she replied.

“Well… I don’t know about that. I just like to be useful. And I suppose I’ve never really lived in one place for very long, so I’ve never had a chance to get used to it.”

“So you think you’d like to stay in one place if given the opportunity?”

Link opened a single eye and gave Zelda a sidelong glance, then shrugged.

“Sure, why not?”

Zelda sat up again and looked down at Link in contemplation.

“Well that’s a relief. You’ll need to be in the Castle quite a bit in the future.”

Link let out a heavy sigh.

“I know… I think it might be difficult to get used to, but… I’m sure I will eventually.”

“Well, you did live there for some time before the Calamity, so hopefully at least some things will seem familiar.”

Link slowly inhaled a deep breath and settled a little further into the tall grass, then he reached out and took Zelda’s hand in his. The warmth from his fingers wrapped around hers seemed to travel up her arm and seep into the rest of her being.

“Some things will be familiar, yes.”

Zelda blushed and forced a light laugh. Ever since their encounter with the Yiga on Scout’s Hill, things had been going much more smoothly with Link, and while Zelda was thrilled with the progress in their relationship, it also left her feeling nervous and unsure of herself. In some ways it had been easier to be angry with each other.

They sat in companionable silence for the rest of their reprieve from travel, and the whole time Zelda was almost painfully aware of her hand in his. When they finally got to their feet to continue on to Kakariko Village, it suddenly felt very important who let go of who first, as if it would telegraph her intentions to the world. For all her anxiety, in the end she couldn’t quite pinpoint when their fingers separated, and who initiated the separation.

By the time the party trudged their way up the steep hill to the gates of Kakariko Village, the sun was beating down on them from directly overhead, and they were all relieved to reach the shade of the Pillars of Levia. Link and Zelda had not originally planned to include Kakariko Village on their tour of the kingdom because time was short and, due to Paya and Impa’s place in the newly-reestablished court, the Sheikah village already received a disproportionate level of attention from the King and Queen. Several representatives from Rito Village and Gerudo Town had already expressed some dissatisfaction with perceived favoritism for Kakariko Village, so leaving them out of the royal tour had been a calculated move of appeasement. Now that the royal caravan had taken a detour through Riverside Stable, however, Kakariko Village would be directly on their way to Hateno Village, and Zelda figured a short visit as they passed through would be harmless.

While still at Riverside Stable, Zelda explained her position to Link, and they decided together to stop in Kakariko Village for a nice midday meal with the villagers before moving on to Dueling Peaks Stable by nighttime. They could probably reach Hateno Village by nightfall if they pushed, but, despite Link’s protestations, Zelda felt it would be best for Link to take it slow until he was fully recovered, and stopping by Kakariko Village would be a nice bonus. Paya had left early that morning to inform the villagers of the royal entourage’s plans to give them a chance to prepare to host the King and Queen, but Zelda still worried that their arrival would be an imposition to the villagers. Sometimes she wished that she could just casually visit with the people she cared about, but as Queen everyone always seemed to want to make a big fuss about her comings and goings. She hated feeling like a burden to the very people she meant to serve.

Once Zelda’s party came into view of the village gates, Zelda heard a squeal of excitement from Cottla and Koko, who waited patiently beneath the gates.

“Ah! They’re here! I’ve got to tell everyone!” Koko yelled before turning on her heel and dashing back into the village.

Cottla instead ran towards the group, barrelling straight at Mina, who lifted the little girl up into her arms and whirled her about. The first time Mina had visited Kakariko Village with Link, she’d met Dorian and he’d determined that Mina and Mils were distant cousins of his departed wife. Cottla and Koko had really seized on this connection to their lost mother, and now Mina and Mils were practically a part of the family.

“Auntie Mina, how come you’ve been gone so long!” Cottla cried, and Mina patted her head comfortingly.

“Well, we had to help protect the Queen, but we came by to visit you, didn’t we?” she said soothingly.

Zelda smiled at the touching scene. It was always nice to see the affection with which the normally-brusque woman treated the two little Sheikah girls. Cottla squeezed Mina tightly, then raced back towards the village.

“Hurry up, everyone’s waiting for you!”

Tired as they were from the hike up the hill, the children’s enthusiasm was infectious, and the royal party hurried into the village with a spring in their steps.

The Sheikah, despite their short prep time, did not skimp on treating their guests. Sticky, bamboo-wrapped rice balls, steamed sanke carp, fried wild greens, and various fruits burdened the long tables that had been set up on the packed earth in front of Impa’s house. Seven empty seats had been reserved on the side of the table closest to Impa’s house, presumably the place of honor, and the rest of the seats were occupied by the rest of the villagers.

“Welcome, welcome!” said Dorian, who rose from his seat to guide the party to their places. The entire village now knew of Dorian’s past as a Yiga agent, and yet when Impa left the village to assist Zelda at Hyrule Castle, Dorian’s election to leader of the village had been unanimous.

“It is always an honor to host our King and Queen,” continued Dorian as he pulled out the two centermost chairs for Link and Zelda. Zelda recognized the look of yearning in Link’s eyes as his gaze fell on the sumptuous feast in front of him, and she smiled. It was good to see that his appetite had fully recovered, even if his shoulder would still take a few more days.

“Let’s eat!” said Dorian, and Link wasted no time in getting started.

Zelda gingerly placed a rice ball on her plate and started eating with the small, elegant bites she had been trained to use. She gave Link a light shove, and he looked over at her, cheeks bulging with steamed fish and rice. She raised a single eyebrow at him, and he blinked dumbly at her. Zelda meaningfully place a small amount of food in her mouth and started chewing slowly, and Link blushed, quickly swallowing all of the food in his mouth at once, and starting to eat at a more refined pace.

The meal was well underway when Dorian rose from his seat again, raising a glass of Kakariko cider and clearing his throat.

“Thank you all for coming today. I just wanted to take this opportunity to toast our guests of honor, King Link and Queen Zelda of Hyrule. We toast today to your happy and blessed union.”

“Hear hear!” came the answering chorus from the assembly.

Zelda raised her glass along with everyone else, smiling and nodding her thanks. It surprised her how much pleasure she got from being wished well by her friends.

“Well, it just warms this old heart to see Master Link and Princess Zelda married,” said Cado from across the table.

“And not too soon, if you ask me!” chimed in Mellie. “We’ve all been waiting for this for a long time. Everyone knows how much you two were in love.”

Zelda blushed and sputtered.

“Wh-wh-what?” she said in her best Paya impersonation.

“Oh, come on now,” Mellie said, “every time Master Link would talk to any of us about the princess, he would get this real intense look in his eyes. I’ve been around long enough to know the look of a man in love.”

Link started choking on a piece of fish next to Zelda, and Brigo had to thump him several times on the back to dislodge the traitorous food.

“Oh yes,” said Cado enthusiastically, “and while we haven’t known you as long, my Queen, anyone with eyes can see the affection you have for Master Link here.”

Zelda coughed politely, and was trying to find the words that would end this line of conversation when a blessed distraction presented itself.

“Does anyone know where Lasli went?” asked Claree.

“I’ll go find her!” Zelda said just a little too quickly, seizing her opportunity to escape.

She shot up from her seat, then realized belatedly that she had no idea where to look.

“Any idea where she might have gone?” Zelda asked.

“Probably to the lookout point,” said Koko, pointing a helpful finger further down the road.

Zelda thanked the little girl then hurried off in the indicated direction, anxious to extricate herself from the tableside conversation. As Zelda passed the narrows cliffs down the path Koko had pointed to, the cliff walls widened out onto a small clearing and Lasli became visible. She was standing off to the side of the clearing, kneeling in front of a cluster of small gravestones. Although Koko had called it the lookout, this must be Kakariko Village’s graveyard.

The Sheikah had picked a beautiful spot to bury their dead. Just past the graveyard, the ground abruptly dropped off into a dramatic cliff, and beyond that could be seen a gorgeous view of Telta Lake and the entire Lanayru Wetlands. A part of her wanted to linger and enjoy the view, but Zelda knew she needed to at least pretend that finding Lasli had been her real reason for leaving the meal. Of course, now that she realized that Lasli had gone off to be by herself in a graveyard, the task of bringing her back to the meal seemed to require just a tad bit more delicacy.

Zelda walked up behind the woman quietly, then gently tapped her on the shoulder.

“...Lasli? Um, we were all wondering where you were at lunch. Would you like to join us?”

Lasli looked up at Zelda in surprise, clearly not having noticed her entrance.

“Your Highness! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you all had arrived already. just wanted to spend a little more time with my husband.”

Zelda felt an ache in her heart open up.

“Your husband?”

“Yes, he’s buried here. I like to come visit him at least once a day, and I won’t be able to later tonight because I have to help Claree with some sewing.”

“I understand,” said Zelda, then she squeezed Lasli’s shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

Lasli stood, but did not turn back to Zelda. They both looked down at the small gravestone that marked Lasli’s husband’s resting spot in silence.

“You know,” Lasli said eventually, “he’s been gone a while now, but I still always come to see him. I just hate the thought of him not knowing how much he matters to me, even now.”

“I’m sure he appreciates that,” Zelda said softly.

Lasli turned to Zelda and smiled a bittersweet smile.

“Thank you for taking the time to come get me, my Queen. Let’s go back.”

They walked back to the festivities together, and Lasli looped Zelda’s arm in hers in a surprisingly familiar manner. Zelda appreciated the sign of friendship—too many people treated her as if she were some high and mighty lady, someone they were unworthy of speaking to. If it truly was only appropriate for her to befriend other members of nobility, then she was cursed to a lonely existence. By that measure, the Zora royal family and a handful of village chieftains were the only people worthy of her company in the kingdom. And Link now, she supposed. Either way, she’d much rather be friends with everyone, and not just the handful of people within the kingdom who happened to be born with titles.

They reached the feasting villagers, and Zelda saw that her strategy had been successful: the topic of conversation was now on the relative merits of fortified pumpkins versus swift carrots. Steen and Olkin were approaching trading blows, and while the sight of the two older men involved in a physical altercation was quite eye-catching, Zelda found her mind straying back to what Lasli had told her.

I just hate the thought of him not knowing how much he matters to me.

Link had nearly died a week ago, on Scout’s Hill. How would Zelda feel, if he passed away never knowing how she felt? She remembered when she’d entrusted the Master Sword to the Great Deku Tree’s care. At that moment, the possibility that Link would never reawaken from his healing sleep had been very real, and it killed her to think that he might be gone for good, never having known what he meant to her. That’s why she’d asked the Great Deku Tree…

Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when he returns can you please relay this message… Tell him-

Now then, words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?

She had agreed with the Great Deku Tree, and at the time she had fully intended to deliver the message to Link herself, when the opportunity arose. Of course, she had had many opportunities since then to tell him, but once the urgency of his potential demise had passed, it had been so much easier to remain silent.

Zelda shoved a few stray peas from her plate into her mouth and nodded unhearingly to whatever Dorian had just said. She didn’t have to be like Lasli, every day hoping that her feelings would reach her long-departed husband. She had a chance to make sure Link knew how she felt, now. She shouldn’t let this opportunity pass her by.

* * *

They left the village several hours later, giving everyone plenty of time to unwind and relax in the Sheikah town. They weren’t in any rush, and Paya desperately wanted to catch up with all of her friends. It wasn’t just Paya who wanted to linger—Kakariko Village was one of the oldest and most well-established towns in the entire kingdom. Zelda didn’t blame anyone for wanting to enjoy the sense of safety and stability that accompanied one of the only bastions of civilization left in their kingdom of frontierland.

The group ended up delaying their departure so long that, although the walk to Dueling Peaks Stable was a short one, the sun was already hidden behind the shattered peaks by the time they arrived, only a sliver of sunshine escaping through the gap between the twin peaks. As the party dismounted from their horses and walked them over to the stalls, the stablemaster Anly rushed out of the stable with arms wide open.

“Welcome, welcome! Come inside! We’ve been expecting you, and there is fortified pumpkin stew on the stove for you all!” he said, and Zelda felt a small stab of guilt at probably having made the man wait for them for some time. The guilt was quickly replaced by a low thrum of anxiety that had followed her ever since lunch, ever since she’d decided she needed Link to know how she felt.

The crew ate their fill of the soup, and if anyone noticed the way Zelda inhaled her meal in giant gulps, nobody said anything. She lifted up the bowl to her mouth to drain the last of her soup, then set the dish down on the table with a heavy thud. Several eyes around the table looked up from their own food in surprise at Zelda’s uncharacteristic haste, Link’s blue eyes among them. Zelda met his gaze and ordered herself not to break the connection.

“Link, I’d like to take a walk outside. Will you join me?” she said.

Link’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Of course, your Highness,” he said, and then he paused, seemingly awaiting further explanation. Zelda remained stubbornly silent.

Eventually accepting his Queen’s silence, Link rose to his feet and headed towards the stable door, his already-finished soup requiring no further attention.

Zelda also rose and strode from the stable, refusing to turn around to check if Link was following her. She made her way out into the swamp, not really sure what she was looking for other than a place away from everyone else. All she could hear was the soft squelch of Link’s boots in the muddy earth and the various night-sounds this lush part of Necluda tended to generate. Without any conscious effort on her part, her feet led her to the place where the Guardians had finally caught up with them, to the place where Link had made his last stand, to the place where it appeared the Calamity had won. Thankfully, someone (probably one of the inhabitants of the stable) had begun removing the Guardian corpses from the swamp, so the shells of the mechanical monsters no longer haunted this place that frequently formed a backdrop for her nightmares. Still, even without the Guardians marking the spot, Zelda would recognize this particular patch of swamp anywhere. She stopped walking.

“Zelda?” Link said from behind her. She turned, and easily read the concern in his eyes. She sent him a reassuring smile.

“I don’t really know why I brought you here—sorry about that,” she said, realizing with regret that this place might bring back unpleasant memories not just for her.

“So…. there’s nothing you wanted to talk about?” Link asked uncertainly.

“Oh, no. I mean, I definitely wanted to talk to you, I just don’t know why I came here to do it.”

“Oh.”

Zelda twisted her hands up in the fabric of her blouse. This wasn’t going very well.

This isn’t that hard, she told herself. Just be honest. Just says something.

She took a step closer to Link, and his eyebrows rose again in surprise.

“We never really talked about this, did we? I never really thanked you. You gave your life for me, and I never properly thanked you.”

Link laughed a little, and Zelda looked up at him in shock.

“What? What’s funny?”

“Well, I mean… It makes sense you didn’t thank me. I wasn’t really accessible for a long time.”

“Yes, but… Well that’s my point exactly! I didn’t have a chance earlier, and now I do. So I want to thank you.”

Link looked down at his boots and shuffled them in the grass uncomfortably.

“You’re welcome.”

The conversation died off, and an uneasy silence hung in the air. Zelda cursed herself silently—now she’d somehow created this dour, depressed mood. Totally inappropriate for romance. Still, she was Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, incarnation of the Goddess, and devoted scientist. She could figure something out. She took a deep breath, then took another step towards Link, and Link’s head lifted in response.

“What I’m trying to say is… I thought I had lost you, and it showed me how much you mean to me.”

Link just stared at her, his eyes wide and inscrutable, his posture straight and stiff. Something didn't seem quite right; he wasn't supposed to be so tense. Had she said something wrong?

“Thank you for caring about me, Your Highness,” Link said eventually, and Zelda's heart fell. Thank you? She didn't want to be thanked, she wanted to be loved!

Zelda almost snapped as much back at Link, but she held herself back. She needed to think about Link, about what he was probably thinking and feeling, so she could respond accordingly. It suddenly hit Zelda that she hadn't been doing much of that since they'd been married, preoccupied with her own feelings as she'd been.

Zelda quickly schooled her features to hide her disappointment, then turned from Link, buying herself some time by surveying their surroundings. This place—this had been exactly the wrong place to bring him, hadn't it? Although Zelda didn't see it that way, surely it would only remind him of his greatest failure. Perhaps that was the first hurdle to overcome, Link's confused sense of duty and honor that had somehow convinced him of his own ineptitude. If she could knock down that barrier first, there would be time for confessions of love later.

She turned back to Link, eyes downturned, then looked up at him through her lashes.

“You know, as frightening as it was to face Ganon alone, there was no doubt in my mind that you would return. You always, always followed your duty, and you never let anything stand in the way between you and what was right,” she said, inserting as much calm confidence into her voice as possible.

Link's tense posture remained, and an emotion like pain ghosted across his tight features. That was ok; she wasn't finished yet.

“Hyrule has different needs now. The services she asks of you are no longer the same. What I need from you is no longer the same. Hyrule needs a leader, a wise and benevolent ruler to show them what it means to be a united kingdom, to give them an example of what it means to be Hylian. I need a partner, someone who respects me but is not subservient to me, someone with whom I can counsel on equal footing, someone who will reign me in when I am being a stubborn fool,” she said, the last bit bringing a wry smile to her lips.

Link's stiff posture gradually melted away at her words, but it was replaced by an expression of defeat.

“That is a lot to ask,” he said quietly, gaze falling to his feet.

Zelda nodded her head in agreement, for the first time realizing the full extent of the burden she had placed on his shoulders when she asked him to marry her. She brought her hand up to Link’s face, and thankfully the tension of her palm against the skin of his cheek hid the trembling of her hands. She raised his head up to hers, and met his eyes with the determination and courage of Farore.

“It is. But I ask you because I know you can do it. You will always be a protector—it is part of who you are, and I would never deny you that, but that is not the full extent of your capabilities. I've seen it in the way people look up to you, in the way you inspire others to follow you, in the way you inspire people to be better than they are.”

Link closed his eyes, his only way to escape from her at such close proximity.

“But I've never-” he choked out, “I'm just a simple soldier.”

Zelda swallowed hard at the tortured expression on Link's face. This was the man that she loved, and she was putting him through all of this. She realized now what are needed to do.

“Link, it did not occur to me when I asked you to marry me that, because of your sense of obligation to me, you would not see yourself as having any choice in the matter. So I want to extend that choice to you now,” she said.

Zelda paused, and Link opened his eyes. It had been easier to say what she needed to say when he wasn't looking at her, but Zelda was glad that he met her gaze. It left less room for misunderstanding. She took a deep breath and continued.

“I care about you, I respect you, I believe you will make an excellent king. I want to be married to you, and I will do whatever I can to help you with your responsibilities, to help you grow into your role. But I do not want to force you into anything. If this is not what you want, please tell me now. We can work something out. I know it will be complicated and difficult, but anything is better than seeing you feel trapped and miserable.”

Zelda finished speaking, and all the words she'd needed to say hung in there air between them. Her mind blanked and her heart stopped, and she refused to allow time to continue until she heard Link's response. Link was still looking right into her eyes, and he swallowed thickly.

“Zelda, I… thank you for your offer, but I will not back away from this now. I don't know many things, but I know that by your side, helping you—that's where I belong.”

Zelda could suddenly breathe again, and relief flooded her body.

Link spoke again, gripping her arms with his hands and bringing his forehead to hers so they were almost touching.

“Just… help me,” he breathed.

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, forcing tears she had not even realized were there out of her eyelids and down her cheeks.

“Of course.”

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

It looked like they just might be able to leap the first hurdle.


	8. Chapter 8

Link woke to soft snoring and frozen toes the next morning. As he gradually regained consciousness, he shivered and realized that the warm quilts that had warded away the wet cold of the Necluda nighttime were gone. Groaning, Link opened his eyes and rolled over only to find Zelda wrapped up tightly in all of their blankets. He considered regaining what was rightfully his from the blanket thief, but he was now awake and didn’t feel like going back to sleep. Besides, Zelda looked so blissfully warm in her blanket cocoon—who was he to disturb that kind of serenity?

Link got out of bed as quietly as he could and pulled on his plain trousers. His Hylian tunic was halfway over his head when he reconsidered—he’d just wanted to wear something comfortable in the early hours before any else awoke, but perhaps he should still wear his Champion’s tunic and circlet. After their conversation yesterday, Link really wanted to show Zelda that he was trying to be King. Link shoved his Hylian tunic back in his bag and pulled out the Champion’s tunic and circlet, then he put on his boots and retrieved the Master Sword from its place under his bed.

The dim light of early morning crept across the floor of the stable as Link snuck quietly out of his sleeping area and over to the storage racks to pick up the rest of his equipment. The Master Sword never left his side, but the rest of his (admittedly needlessly large) cache of equipment went into whatever storage space the stables they visited had available. After some deliberation, he picked out his Hylian shield and a royal bow, then he strapped on his bracers and buckled his quiver around his waist. King though he may be, Hyrule was still a wild land, and it never hurt to be prepared.

Link stepped out of the stable and nodded to Brigo, who stood guard at the entrance.

“I won’t be going far,” he said, pointing to his destination, and Brigo nodded back with a sleepy smile.

Link raised an eyebrow at the man, and Brigo offered him a hasty salute, earning him an approving glance from Link. Link trudged around the side of the stable and stopped for a moment to pet the dog that glanced up from his curled-up sleeping position.

Link walked away from the stable towards a large stone that lay next to the road at the base of the Dueling Peaks. He climbed up the rock, enjoying the way his calloused fingers gripped the handholds he managed to eke out of the stone face. Once he topped out, Link sat down on the rock and let his legs dangle over the edge as he looked out over Blatchery Plain. Over the past year or so, a handful of memories of what this place had been like before the Calamity had returned to him. He remembered an old military outpost with a village built around it, and a friendly garrison whose company he had enjoyed during one of his many rotations among the different companies of soldiers around Hyrule. He remembered patrolling the wall at the edge of the plain, the wall that had been built to protect Hyrule from an invading force attacking from the outside, but in a twist of fate had ended up protecting the outlying villages beyond its walls from the deadly assault originating from the very center of the kingdom. And most of all, of course, he remembered his last stand against the guardians to protect Zelda. He remembered dying.

He knew that Hyrule would not return to its days of former glory again, at least not in his lifetime, but he wanted that prosperity for her people. He wanted them to be able to live in peace and to flourish, to be able to trade freely, build impressive cities and markets, and develop technology. He wanted them to be able to recover from the near-collapse of their entire society, especially since that collapse was one that he was supposed to have prevented.

Link let his eyes glaze over as he stared into the golden mirrors of the Ash Swamp, its watery pools reflecting the morning sunlight and reminding him of Zelda. What she had said last night was right: before his job had been to be a protector. Ganon was gone, and what Hyrule needed now as a builder. It would be hard to learn this new role, but the first time he had been called upon to devote his everything to Hyrule, he’d been able to do it. He could do it again.

“Link?”

Link looked down and saw Zelda waving up at him from the grass below. The grass was a bright green, and Link saw that the sun was now much higher in the sky than the last time he’d looked. He must have been lost in thought for longer than he’d realized. He looked back down at Zelda and smiled at her before leaping down onto the grass before her.

“Sorry, I lost track of the time. Are we ready to go?” he asked.

Zeld’s hands rested in front of her waist, one hand grasping the other, as she often did when she was feeling timid.

“Yes, we’re ready to go as soon as you are. Are you… How are you feeling? ...After last night, I mean. I just hope I didn’t say anything that-”

“-I’m fine,” Link said, cutting her off, then smiling at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “I want to be what Hyrule needs, so… I’m going to do my best.”

Zelda smiled at him. A big, honest smile, the kind that Link usually only got to see when something had made her really, truly laugh.

“Let’s go,” he said, holding a hand out to escort her back to the stable. She took the hand.

* * *

Link tried really hard, the whole day, to act more regal. This was made difficult by the fact that he didn’t really know how. He remembered that King Rhoam had always stood very tall, with a straight spine and his shoulders back, so he tried not to slouch so much. Link had never been one to speak overmuch, but today he made the effort, when he did talk, to consider his words more carefully before he spoke so he wouldn’t say anything stupid or leave any long pauses or stutters in his speech. This mostly meant that Link was even quieter than usual, because he soon found it was easiest to say nothing at all.

His posture and word choice seemed like small things, but he knew they came as second nature to Zelda and to her late father. For Link, it required constant attention and vigilance to change the way he held himself and to adjust the way he interacted with others. It was exhausting. And there was even more to change beyond that: besides being more kingly, Link also wanted to become a better leader to his people.

The ride to Hateno Village was largely uneventful, so Link had plenty of time to think about how to be a better leader. There were many leaders that Link had known and admired during his lifetime. Daruk and Urbosa, in particular, had each led their own tribes in unique and powerful ways. Link had always thought of himself as more of a lone wolf, and had left the inspiring and the motivating to those he felt better suited to the job. He knew now that he needed to expand himself to try and fill these roles that had been left vacant by so many of his friends from before, but it was still a challenge to puzzle out exactly how to go about doing that. Changing oneself in a deliberate manner was never easy.

The party had nearly reached Hateno Village, and Link was busy planning out his words to the village council in his head when a bokoblin arrow sunk into the armor on Brigo’s shoulder and he shouted out the alarm. Link barked at Mina and Mils to retreat with Zelda and Paya before swinging off his mount to search the nearby woods for the band of bokoblins. He motioned for Brigo and Barta to enter the woods around the other way to flank the as-yet-unseen enemy.

Another arrow whizzed past Link’s face, and he quickly ducked behind a nearby tree, judging from the direction of the arrow where the archer might be. He pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow, pulling it tight to his check before sidestepping carefully out from the cover afforded by the tree. He immediately spotted the red bokoblin archer perched in an oak about thirty feet away, and he loosed his arrow, felling the bokoblin with one shot, then ducked back behind the tree. He took two deep breaths, then moved out of cover again, eyes darting from tree to tree in search of other enemy archers. He didn’t find any other archers, but he did see Brigo and Barta engaging four other blue bokoblins armed with pitchforks and hoes. They were holding their own well, but the bokoblins had the advantage of numbers, and were attempting to surround the two.

Link lined up another shot and felled one of the four. He was halfway through nocking a third arrow when he paused. Barta and Brigo seemed to have the remaining three bokoblins well in hand—should he leave them alone to handle it by themselves? A leader wasn’t supposed to take everything on himself, right?

Link kept the arrow drawn tight against his cheek and trained it on one of the three bokoblins, but waited to fire unless he saw that either Brigo or Barta was in danger of getting injured. Thankfully, he did not have to wait long, and the three bokobolins were dispatched expertly by the two within thirty seconds. Link lowered his bow and jogged over to them.

“Good job, soldiers. Let’s sweep the woods near the road, then retrieve the Queen,” he said.

The two nodded and started to go, but turned back to Link when he let out a huff of frustration.

“Is anything wrong, Your Highness?” said Barta.

“I don’t understand,” he said eventually, “this is so close to the village. I set up patrols in this area. How are there still bokoblin ambushes?”

Barta and Brigo exchanged looks.

“That’s true,” Brigo said, “that hadn’t really occurred to me. Well, once we get to the village maybe we can work with the townsfolk to try and help them out.”

Link frowned and started walking back towards the road, but then stopped, realizing there was something he hadn’t done yet.

“By the way, you two did an excellent job,” he said.

It was true—they had improved more than he had realized in the past several months, and he hadn’t given them the opportunity to show that. Brigo flushed in pride and Barta nodded solemnly at the compliment.

They swept the forest just surrounding the woods quickly, then backtracked down the road to retrieve their horses and get Paya, Zelda, Mina, and Mils.

“Is everything OK?” Zelda said, rushing up to Link as soon as she saw him, eyes wide and anxious.

“We’re all OK,” Link said, then was about to continue when he stopped himself. “Barta, do you want to report?”

Barta started in surprise, but recovered quickly, pulling herself tall to report in her most official voice.

“Your Highness, there were five bokoblins in the woods: one archer and four armed with farming implements. We dispatched them, and sustained no injuries. Brigo’s spaulder was pierced with an arrow, but it did not hit him. We searched the woods nearby and have ensured that passage to the village is now safe.”

Link nodded in approval. He needed to give his guard more opportunities like this. Barta in particular had been a soldier before her recruitment, and he hadn’t been making full use of her skills.

“Thank you, Barta,” Zelda said. “Let’s continue on to the village then, shall we?”

Zelda pulled her horse up next to Link, looking shaken.

“I know you and the guards are all very capable, but I can’t help but worry for you whenever things like this happen,” she murmured so only he could hear.

Link felt a little nervous flutter in his stomach. It felt almost like nausea, but somehow in a thrilling, scary, pleasant sort of way. Surely she meant she worried about all of them, collectively, and not him individually. Still, it felt good to be worried over.

It was only a fifteen-minute ride to Hateno Village, and soon Link and Zelda were seated with the rest of their entourage at the long dining table in Reede and Clavia’s large house. Hateno Village was governed by a small group of long-term citizens, but when Zelda first began visiting the village in a formal capacity, Reede had stepped up as the main representative of the town to their ruling monarch. Reede had a large home just behind the Great Ton Pu Inn, large enough to host the king and queen and their entire entourage. They slurped on fortified pumpkin soup and enjoyed goat meat on top of rice as Reede and Clavia regaled them with the news of the town.

As per usual, Link let Zelda do most of the talking. She was just… better at these kinds of things. She’d spent her entire life representing the crown, after all. Zelda discussed with great knowledge and grace the state of the harvest, the growth rate of the village, the number of villagers who had expressed interest in moving to Castle Town, the defense of the village against raiding bokoblins- Wait, what?

“...we think their base is in Ginner or Midla woods, and when the patrols are in town they try and root them out, but somehow they always come back,” Reede was saying.

“Hmm…” Zelda replied, “well it looks like the patrol is helping you with this problem, so-”

“-Your pardon, Your Highness,” Link said, interrupting her, “but the patrols should have eliminated any bokoblin camps within a mile or two of the road. And now we see that there are bokoblin camps less than a mile from the village? Mr Reede, I apologize if the patrols are not adequately protecting this village. I will look into this matter immediately.”

Both Reede and Zelda’s heads turned towards Link in surprise, and Link realized they had probably forgotten he was even there.

“Thank you, my King,” Reede said with a bow of his head.

“An excellent idea, Link. Perhaps tomorrow morning we can discuss this issue with the village guard and our own guard to try to come up with a solution,” Zelda said.

Link nodded his assent, and the conversation continued on to the rather delicate question of how the village would pay tribute to their new monarchs. Link could see his presence slipping away from their consciousness, and it occurred to him that there might be more that he could contribute to beyond the patrol. In fact, this was probably exactly the sort of thing Zelda had had in mind when she’d told him the night before that Hyrule needed him to be a ruler.

“-of course we understand the obligation we willingly accepted when we entered under your protection, but we simply don’t have the kinds of assets you are asking for,” Reede said.

“I understand that this is a difficult change to make, but the plans we have to benefit the kingdom, like road building and regular patrols and increased trade, can’t really happen without the support of our citizens.”

Link could see the objections beginning to form in Reede’s mind before he even opened his mouth, so once again he interjected.

“Zelda, perhaps the villagers could provide support in the form of crops or kind? That might be easier for them than sending rupees.”

“Yes! That would work much better,” said Reede enthusiastically, and Link wondered if maybe he should have conferred with Zelda first before making the suggestion. He certainly didn’t want to throw a wrench into any of her plans.

He glanced at Zelda nervously, but she smiled at him in approval.

“An excellent suggestion,” Zelda said, turning to Reede. “This is a farming community, after all. We certainly want to make supporting the capital as easy as possible for our people.”

Reede agreed vigorously, and they moved on to what amounts of crops and kind would be equivalent to the taxes required of all Hylian citizens, and how they might transport those goods to the castle. Zelda suggested that goods might be transported by travelling merchants to reduce the burden of transport on the villagers, and both Reede and Link expressed their approval for this plan. They were starting to dig into the nitty gritty of the logistics when Clavia coughed loudly and motioned to her husband at their child Karin, whose head was nodding closer and closer to his bowl of soup.

“Ah, it is getting rather late, Your Majesty. Perhaps we can resume our negotiations tomorrow at the meeting with the council?”

“Of course, Mr. Reede. Thank you so much for the time and energy you have taken to working with us. And of course thank you Ms Clavia for your hospitality,” Zelda said.

“It is our pleasure, Your Majesty. And we are so glad that you could be here at this time of year. Will you and the king be attending the festival tomorrow?” Clavia said.

“Festival? I was not aware you would be celebrating a festival tomorrow” said Zelda.

“Oh yes,” Clavia said, clapping her hands in excitement. “It is the festival of the colors! Everyone comes together for music and dancing and food, and it is so much fun. We hope you can come!”

“Why is it called the festival of colors?” asked Link.

Reede frowned.

“It’s just some marketing Sayge dreamed up to sell more of his colored fabrics,” he said, earning him a playful slap on the shoulder from his wife.

“Oh don’t be so cynical! We’ve been doing it for ages now and I think it’s wonderful,” Clavia said, then turned to Link and Zelda to explain. “Every year on the festival of colors, you pick one person to which you want to express your gratitude and care, and you make an article of clothing for them, typically out of some brightly-colored fabric. Usually it’s a scarf or socks or something like that, nothing too complicated. The colors are supposed to make it special, to represent the depth of your feelings. You know, to show that the person you care for brings the color to your life.”

“But you don’t have to participate in that nonsense,” Reede interjected. “Just come and eat and dance and it will be a great time.”

Link glanced at Zelda to gauge her reaction to the invitation. He thought the festival could probably fit into their schedule, but he wasn’t sure exactly what Zelda was planning on doing while they were here. She looked absolutely thrilled.

“We’d love to attend! Will we need to bring anything or wear anything special?”

“Not at all, just bring your royal selves!” said Clavia.

Zelda worked out the details with Clavia while Reede cleared the table and the rest of the group gathered up their things. Link pulled on his coat and contemplated the party tomorrow. Honestly, he’d never been particularly good in large groups, but he couldn’t deny that he was excited for the festival. He had vague memories of time spent in his mother’s village as a child, and the impressions he had of celebrations in the village were filled with warmth and companionship. The thought of going to one of these kinds of celebrations with Zelda in particular filled him with a kind of contentment he had not felt in a long time. It was like having a family again.

The party traversed the short distance to the Ton Pu Inn, and Link and Zelda retired to the first honest-to-goodness private room they’d slept in since their wedding night. Link admitted to himself that he was ready for the privacy as he pulled off his boots and removed his circlet.

“Thank you for your suggestions, Link. I really appreciated your participation tonight,” Zelda said, already changed into her sleeping shift and blindly pulling at the braids wrapped around her head to loose them for the night. They seemed to be giving her particular trouble tonight for some reason, and she winced at a tug that was perhaps a little too aggressive.

“I was only trying to do what you said. To be more helpful.”

“Well you did brilliantly!” she said, turning to smile at him. “Reassuring them of our commitment to keep their land safe right before our discussion of tribute was especially helpful, even if you didn’t plan it out that way. ...Speaking of helping out, would you mind giving me a hand with this braid? It really is being quite stubborn.”

“Sure.”

Link sat cross-legged on the bed behind Zelda and examined the troublesome braid, trying to think of it as if it were rope, or something else with which he was more familiar. His own hair wasn’t quite long enough to get into the kind of tangles that Zelda sometimes struggled with, so that was his closest relevant experience. After some examination, he felt confident that he could disentangle the mess, and he began the delicate procedure.

Her hair was soft, so much softer than his even though he didn’t see her do anything special to it. Link untangled the braid relatively quickly, but his fingers kept returning back to her soft hair, feeling the shift of the delicate strands against his calluses and letting them slide through his fingers like silk. Zelda hummed in appreciation.

“Nobody has played with my hair since my mother,” she said, her eyes closed and a peaceful expression across her face.

Link was glad Zelda was enjoying this, but he didn’t think her mother got quite the same thing out of it as he did. He let his hand pass through her hair one more time, then stopped.

“Tomorrow morning I think I should take the guard and clear Midla and Ginner woods of the bokoblins. Whatever the patrol has been doing hasn’t been enough,” he said before scooting backwards and resting his back on the headboard. Zelda turned back to him, features contemplative.

“That would be good… But I suggest getting the villagers involved. Honestly, Link, you could probably clear the woods by yourself without any of the guards, but what the villagers need is the confidence that they can do some of these things for themselves. Take them with you and the guard, show them what they can do to protect themselves, and make sure they are aware of their limits and when they should wait for the patrol. That seems like the better long-term solution.”

“Hmmm,” Link considered. “You are probably right.”

“I always am,” Zelda responded with an impish grin.

She got up and moved around the bed to sit by Link, scooching up right next to him.

“And I don’t recall giving you permission to stop touching my hair,” she said, resting her head on Link’s chest and taking one of his hands, guiding it back to the crown of her head.

For the second time that day Link’s stomach did a strange little dance, then he got ahold of himself and started stroking his hand gently down the length of her hair.

“My apologies, Your Highness,” he murmured, and she nuzzled closer into his chest, a slight smile barely visible against the blue of his shirt.

Link smiled down at her and drank in this moment of peace, trying to savor it as long as possible. By Hylia herself, he loved Zelda. As he stroked her hair with long, even strokes, her breathing slowed and stabilized to a deep, steady pace and Link realized Zelda had fallen asleep. He let his hand fall to her cheek and brushed it slowly, luxuriating in its softness, then he let his own cheek rest against the top of her head.

Today had not been easy. Stepping out of his comfort zone and involving himself more in administering and leading—it was a big change for him, and it was a constant drain on his energy and attention. Although he had been pleased with the results, he felt completely depleted, and he wondered if he’d be able to keep this up. Looking down at Zelda, he remembered seeing her pale cheeks flushed from the cold as she’d prayed for hours in icy water. He remembered her dogged determination to do whatever she could to serve the kingdom, even when it seemed all of her efforts were in vain. He remembered the way she’d encouraged all of the champions, himself included, and seemed to lift their spirits.

Link felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep as well, and as his consciousness faded, so did his worries. With Zelda at his side, he could do this.


	9. Chapter 9

The sheep bleated loudly into Zelda’s face before kicking her, expelling the breath from her lungs, and wriggling out of her arms.

“Oof! Why that little-!” Zelda said as the fourth sheep that day escaped her grasp.

Koyin, who stood over Zelda with the clippers, let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, the sheep don’t really like to be sheared,” Clavia said with some anxiety.

“I can relate. I certainly wouldn’t want to be held down while someone forcibly cut my hair,” she said with a smile. “I’m afraid I am not much good at this, Clavia. I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful.”

“Oh, no, Your Highness! You are being super helpful!” Clavia said.

“You know I can do this faster on my own, Clavia,” Koyin said under her breath, and Clavia glared daggers at the blunt farmer. Zelda politely pretended not to notice.

Early that morning Link had gathered up Mina and Mils and the Hateno Village guards to scour the Midla and Ginner woods for bokoblins, and they weren’t expected back until late afternoon. Zelda had considered going up the hill to see Purah and her assistant Symin, but decided instead to spend some time with the villagers. She already knew Purah quite well, but her relationship with the villagers was still young, and they were much less likely to come visit Castle Town than Purah was.

And so she found herself trying to help Clavia and Koyin with the sheep shearing, and failing miserably.

“I really am being counterproductive at this point, Clavia,” Zelda said in defeat. “I don’t want to make more work for you than you had to begin with.”

Clavia laughed lightly, although Zelda thought she could sense some genuine fatigue behind the mirth.

“Well, perhaps another day we can work on your shearing skills. Why don’t you get ready for the festival? You could even make a scarf or a hat or something for your special person!”

As much as Zelda agreed it was for the best, she still felt some embarrassment at her dismissal.

“That does sound like a good idea, although I’m not sure there’s enough time to put something together,” she responded rather sheepishly.

“Oh sure there is!” Clavia protested. “Just pop on over to Sayge’s and get some fabric, and if nothing else you can make a cute little scarf out of it.”

Zelda followed the harried woman’s advice, eager to get out of her hair, and strolled down the lane towards Sayge’s dye shop. As she passed the quaint homes and rustic storefronts of the Village, Zelda’s heart yearned for this sort of pastoral peace. She let herself be caught up briefly in a vision of an alternate existence, of the life she might have lived had she been born a simple villager. She saw herself playing in the dirt as a child, face ruddy and knees dusty. She saw herself flirting with awkward, pubescent boys in school, helping out her parents with their business, and eventually striking out on her own. She saw herself falling in love with a simple farmer, him proposing to her even though he had nothing to offer, and her accepting. She saw herself raising cuckoos, then raising children. Her husband in her little fantasy had crystal-blue eyes, shoulder-length golden-yellow hair that he usually tied back, and pointy Hylian ears. To own the truth, he looked suspiciously like Link, and Zelda realized that that was the main thing about her life she wouldn’t want to change.

Zelda shook herself from her fantasy. As much as she wished she and Link could have a beautiful, uncomplicated life, without all of the uncertainties and complications their station brought them, she’d learned long ago that daydreaming didn’t accomplish anything. She strode purposefully towards the dye shop.

Aside from dying fabric, Sayge also made a business of selling brightly colored fabrics at the side of his shop, and in anticipation of the festival, he’d left large bins of his wares out in front of the storefront. Sayge was inside with the dyeing vats while his wife Senna watched the bins, and she brightened visibly at Zelda’s approach.

“Well hello there, Your Highness! Welcome to our shop! Today is the last day to get your fabrics for the festival of colors!

“Thank you,” Zelda said as she dug into the bins.

She rifled through the fabrics, admiring the bright colors and the special feeling of new fabric against her fingers. She found a vibrant blue-and-gold diamond pattern that caught her eye, but she wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for.

“What do you have in mind, Your Highness?” Senna asked, who’d moved over to Zelda’s side to eye her picks.

“I’m not sure,” Zelda replied as she picked up a rich, salmon-colored linen. “Honestly, I don’t think I’m going to make anything. I don’t really have enough time, and who would I give it to anyway?”

That last part was a lie. The moment Clavia had said “that person to which you want to express your gratitude and care,” Zelda knew exactly who she’d want that person to be.

“Well it doesn’t have to be anything complicated! Maybe you’ll be inspired if you see the right fabric.”

Zelda just smiled at her and nodded, the nonverbal response a signal that she wanted to browse in peace. Senna, a little more adept at picking up on social cues than her eccentric husband, took the hint and returned to her post at the entrance to the shop.

Zelda was about to abandon her search when she chanced on a generous piece of forest green sturdy cotton. It was a rough, serviceable sort of fabric, the color plain but eye-catching at the same time. Just like Link. She knew she’d found what she was looking for.

She took the fabric to Senna and paid, insisting when Senna tried to tell her it was unnecessary. She hurried away from the shop clutching the fabric, fleeing the knowing twinkle in Senna’s eye.

Once safely back in her room Zelda plopped onto the chair in front of the desk and held the fabric out in front of her. What did she have time to make? She supposed she could simply put a nice hem around the fabric and call it a scarf, but Link didn’t really seem like the scarf-wearing type. She then thought back to Link’s blue Hylian cloak, the one she had eventually managed to mend in hideous fashion. He was wearing it now, while out with the guards and village patrolmen, and Zelda had felt a little flush of embarrassment as the entire village got to see the messy, uneven patching she’d done to the back of it.

Maybe that’s what she could make. Not a full cloak (there wasn’t enough fabric for that) but a hat. The more Zelda thought about the idea, the more she liked it. The simple, triangular hats that were traditional to Hyrule shouldn’t be too hard to make, and Link needed a new cap. Sure, that style of hat hadn’t really been considered trendy for hundreds of years, but Link was an old-fashioned kind of guy. It seemed like it might suit him.

Mind made up, Zelda got to sewing right away.

* * *

Link, the guards, and the town watch didn’t return until only an hour before the festival, which suited Zelda just fine. As simple as the design of the hat she was working on was, as all sewing projects do it had ended up taking her much longer than she’d thought it would. She finished just in time. The sound of creaking doors and boots on floorboards chased Zelda as she hurried to hide her little gift underneath her pillow before Link entered their room. She sat down on the bed, sitting right on her pillow just in case, just as Link walked through the door and set his sword and shield down with a heavy thud.

“Oh! You’re back!” Zelda said, stating the obvious.

“Yeah,” Link replied, dragging his feet over to the bed and collapsing onto it, back-first, next to her. “It felt like it took forever, but I think we finally got all of them. Those woods are like a beehive of bokoblins.”

“Well then I’m glad you were able to root them out. Do you think the village watch learned anything?” Zelda said.

“Definitely. We gave them some new equipment, taught them how to locate the camps, showed them the lowest-risk ways of getting the bokoblins to leave… I think they’ll do alright.”

Link closed his eyes and let out a long breath, and Zelda placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“You did a good job. They won’t soon forget what you have done for them today.”

The left corner of Link’s mouth curled upward, and Zelda’s heart filled with satisfaction. She wanted to generate that muscle movement every day, as often as possible.

Link lay still on the bed, just breathing, and it seemed he might be content to stay that way for an indefinite amount of time. Zelda sat next to him, not wanting to break the peace of the moment, but eventually the sounds of the villagers preparing for the festival outside stirred her to action. She squeezed Link’s shoulder just enough to get his attention.

“Are you planning on attending the festival? It will be starting soon, you know.”

Link only groaned in response, and Zelda gave him a light shove before returning her hand to her lap.

“Come on, we said we would go,” she reminded him.

“I know, I know. I’m just.. All dirty and sweaty from the patrol, and I don’t have time to bathe or anything.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind, Link. It’s not like they get a chance to bathe every day either.”

Link rolled over onto his side, back facing Zelda.

“I know. I know! When did I get so soft?”

Zelda laughed and gave him another playful shove before standing up.

“Hurry up and get ready. No one will care how you smell.”

Zelda walked over to the dresser and retrieved her circlet, placing it carefully on her already-braided hair, and checked herself in the mirror. She heard Link shifting in the bed behind her, presumably shedding his dirty tunic, but she maintained her focus on her preparations. Link and Zelda didn’t go so far as to leave the room when the other was changing, but both were conscious of giving each other privacy.

“I have a house here, you know,” Link said, causing Zelda to start just the tiniest bit as she ran her fingers through her hair. While Link was becoming an increasingly amiable speaking companion, he still rarely initiated conversation.

“A house?” Zelda said, keeping her gaze fixed on the mirror in front of her, but spying Link’s reflection as he sat up on their bed. He had successfully changed from his dirty Hylian tunic into his Champion’s tunic, thankfully, so Zelda was able to maintain control of her breathing and brain processes.

“Yes, at the edge of town,” Link said, voice even and colorless. “I bought it a while ago, mostly on a whim. ...Would you like to see it?”

“Why not?” Zelda said, affecting a blase tone, more for her own benefit than for Link’s. With a man like Link it was tempting to read deep meaning into anything he said, but that temptation had led her astray many times.

Link stood from the bed and nodded, then dusted off his pants and straightened his tunic.

“Ok then, let’s see it tomorrow.”

“That sounds perfect,” Zelda said, then she retrieved Link’s circlet from the dresser and turned, waiting for him to dip his head so she could place it carefully onto his somewhat-greasy hair.

“Well I’m about as ready as I’ll be without a bath. Let’s get going,” Link said, then he held out his elbow for her to take. Zelda flushed with pleasure at the gesture, and they headed out to the festival arm in arm.

* * *

All of Hateno Village had been transformed into a kaleidoscope of color. Someone, probably one of the energetic little boys who normally scampered about the village, had lit all of the lanterns in the village with brilliant blue flames, and these flames kept the brightly colored flags and streamers that hung between the cottages illuminated in the fading sunlight of late afternoon. The main celebration was to take place in the small square in front of the Great Ton Pu Inn, with tables for food and seats set out for people to rest between dances. The chairs were very necessary, as the dancing was abundant and energetic.

Zelda soaked it all in, the lively, simple, country dances seeming to embody all that she had missed about life during her imprisonment with Ganon. Zelda danced every single dance, following along with the steps the caller called out, and she ate little. She did not have time for food.

As always, Link had plenty of time for food. Shy of the spotlight as he was, Zelda also suspected his presence near the feasting table was only partially attributable to his voracious appetite. Although she felt it would be better if he mingled more with the villagers and showed them his playful side, she knew today had been an exhausting day for him. Being around others seemed to wear Link out, and he’d already been trying so hard to be more of a leader. Zelda figured he had earned this break.

Still, she couldn’t help but hope that he would dance at least one set with her.

“Your Highness, would you honor me with this next dance?” Reede asked her as she caught her breath on the side of the dancefloor after a particularly vigorous dance.

“Of course, Mr Reede! I would love nothing more!” Zelda responded enthusiastically.

The village leader twirled her around in yet another merry jig, and as she twirled the colored flags blurred together in a dizzying rainbow. She laughed and clapped along with the music, smiling at her partner and ensuring that all knew that this was a part of Hyrule of which she heartily approved. As they danced, Reede pointed out with unusual mischievousness another couple on the dancefloor—a tall and sturdy looking man named Manny and the hostess of the inn, Prima.

“That Manny has been sweet on Prima for ages but never can quite work up the courage to say anything. The last time he tried, he ended up giving her a whole bucket full of crickets!” Reede said as Zelda walked towards him and grasped his hands in accordance with the caller’s instructions.

“Crickets!” Zelda exclaimed, twirling under Reede’s arm and walking away from him again.

“Oh yes! I don’t think that worked very well, but I think he’ll give her something she’s much more likely to enjoy today.”

“Really?” Zelda said, coming back towards her dance partner after performing a series of steps and bows and curtsies. “When will the gift exchange happen?”

Zelda was intrigued by the tradition, and more than a little tickled to see the man who had griped so convincingly about it yesterday seem so excited today.

“Oh, right after the dancing, usually. As everyone’s fixing to go home.”

Mention of the end of the night brought a little stab of sadness to Zelda’s heart, but she knew that all good things must eventually come to an end. She just wanted to make sure she had a chance to dance with Link before the night was over.

“It feels like I’ve been dancing all night! How much longer do you expect the festivities to go?” she asked.

“I think we might be ending pretty soon now. Not everyone in our village has the same kind of energy you have, Your Highness,” Reede said, bringing a slight frown to Zelda’s face.

As soon as the dance ended Zelda excused herself from her partner and hurried over towards the tables at the edge of the dance floor, the last place she'd seen Link, but he was nowhere to be found. She scanned her surroundings several times, eyes seeking his bright blue tunic and golden hair, but these distinguishing features did not appear. Could he have left the celebration early?

Her husband still not materializing, Zelda sat at the table and tried not to grimace. Her mind was called back to balls and feasts at Hyrule Castle before the Calamity. As the Chosen Hero, Link's presence had always been required, but he had frequently disappeared from the festivities well before the night had ended. At the time his behavior had been allowed as an acceptable faux pas for the knight whom everyone knew to be shy and under an enormous amount of pressure. Zelda had hoped, given Link's recent efforts to become the monarch Hyrule needed, he would have outgrown this habit, but perhaps it was too much to ask. He had stayed for most of the celebration, after all.

All these thoughts Zelda actively forced through her mind in order to stem the hurt she felt at never getting a chance to dance with the boy she loved.

“Ahem,” a voice coughed politely from somewhere above where Zelda sat.

Zelda’s glance at the person interrupting her reverie revealed the very man she’d been looking for. Link reached down a hand to her in an overly-formal manner and dipped his head.

“May I have this next dance?”

Zelda took the hand and couldn’t help but beam at him as he pulled her to her feet.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Link led Zelda onto the dance floor, surprising her by making his way straight to the center of the dancers as they prepared to begin the next set. He looked nervous and tense, and she squeezed his hand as they took their places across from each other.

“Where were you? I was just looking for you?” she said, trying to relax him with a light tone and an easy question.

“I was just asking the musicians if they knew this song,” he replied as the music started and they moved towards each other.

“Oh? You requested this song especially?”

Link raised his hand up, Zelda lifted hers to meet it, and they circled each other. A look of embarrassment bloomed on Link’s face.

“Well, I know I should dance at least one dance, but I was nervous. This is the only dance I actually remember.”

Zelda remembered this dance as well. It was a lively thing, the music starting slow with simple steps, but increasing in speed little by little until it was a flurry of feet and hands and laughter. It was a simple country dance—the best kind.

“Where did you learn it?” Zelda asked in between rapid steps. “I don’t think we ever did this kind of dance at Hyrule Castle.”

“At my mother’s hometown,” Link said between twirls as Zelda caught her breath, “summers in Deya Village.”

At this point the dance became too quick for either of them to converse, and Zelda let herself be lost to the rhythm. It felt so good and freeing to dance together, to move in joyful, if imperfect, concert with another person. And not just any person.

Link smiled as they whirled around each other, coming together then separating, then reuniting after executing their individual parts. The tempo continued to accelerate, and with it their movements grew loose and unrestrained. When Zelda turned back into Link’s arms she overshot and nearly ran right into him, so Link steadied her with a hand and a laugh. When Link spun Zelda a little too enthusiastically, she giggled and nearly tripped over her feet. It was thrilling to be so close to him in such a lively, physical way, and the thought of it contributed to the rosy hue of Zelda’s face, already brightened by the exercise.

As the speed increased, Link and Zelda became more and more generous in their touches, hand holds lingering, hips touching, arms bracing. It was liberating, to be able to touch Link in a way that was expected and even required given the context. It gave her permission to do the things she’d been wanting to do for some time, without any concern for judgment or misunderstanding. As Zelda turned into Link, he caught her with a hand grasped tightly on her waist, and it thrilled her. In the madness of the dance, she found a chance to steady herself against his chest, and while the moment was fleeting, Zelda couldn’t help but feel victorious.

Just as Zelda felt she could not possibly keep up with the rapid pace of the dance, the music came to an abrupt stop, and Link and Zelda separated, clapping for the musicians and for their fellow dancers. Zelda caught her breath as she applauded, and Reede stood in front of the musicians at the head of the dance floor and clapped his hands high over his head, clearing his throat to get the crowd’s attention.

“Thank you everybody for coming to our celebration! We at Hateno Village will always be grateful that we were spared the devastation of the Great Calamity 100 years ago, and our way of celebrating is to celebrate the color of life present everywhere in our beautiful land. We will end our celebration together now, but hope you can keep the spirit of our festival with you always.”

Everyone cheered and clapped at Reede’s words, and some of the organizers of the party began cleaning up the chairs and tables. Still others subtly snuck away, seeking some secluded area of the village or other to exchange gifts. Link moved towards the food table again, this time to help clean up rather than to raid it, but Zelda grabbed his hand before he could get too far. He looked back at her.

“Um, I… have something for you. Can you come with me?” she said, fighting the timidity that arose within her.

Link didn’t respond, instead blinking at her in confusion, so Zelda pulled on his arm and drew him down the hill, away from the crowds. Her eyes sought a private place to speak, but her first choice—between the dyeing shop and the grocer—was already occupied by a befuddled-looking Prima and a red-faced Manny, who held a beautiful-looking crimson scarf. She tugged Link further down the hill, and once past the grocer spotted a promising little hill with some empty houses on it. She continued on to a tree next to the strange block-shaped buildings, and came to a halt under its leafy branches.

She turned towards Link, suddenly shy, and sought out an easy, safe thing to say.

“Thank you for dancing with me.”

“Oh, no… uh… Thank you,” Link responded, voice trailing off in uncertainty.

They both looked at each other for a long moment, and Zelda decided that it might be best to cut to the chase after all. She pulled the green hat out of its hiding place under her belt and handed it to Link with both hands. He took it gingerly, like a scientist examining an unidentified specimen.

“It’s... a hat. I made it for you, for the festival,” Zelda said, suddenly feeling a little ridiculous about the whole thing. It really was quite a shoddily-made hat—just a piece of homespun cloth in a garish color, cut into a semicircle and sewn up at the edges.

Link took the hat gingerly and held it in front of him with both hands, as if uncertain what to do with it.

“It’s just a hat,” she reiterated, seeing that he wasn’t getting it, “You needed a new one since your cloak was torn, and… and Clavia said during the festival of colors you should give a gift like this to someone important to you.”

Link’s eyes shifted from the hat to Zelda, and she grew self-conscious under his serious gaze.

“It’s silly, you don’t have to wear it. It’s just something I patched together last minute-”

“-No! I want to wear it.”

Link carefully placed the hat on his head, hiding his ponytail in the green fabric and letting the end of the floppy hat drape down his neck. It looked a little odd—really no one wore these kinds of caps anymore—but somehow it seemed just right on him.

Zelda had always known that she and Link shared an ancient connection, but that connection had rarely felt concrete to her personally. There were theories, legends, and parables about the Hero and the Princess, about how they were reincarnations of past saviors of Hyrule, that their very essence was tied inextricably with the history of their people. Despite this lofty legacy, for the most part Zelda had always felt like just a girl, and Link just a boy. Every once in a while, though, Zelda could feel a tug from that thread of fate which tied her to Link, and tied her to the past. Right now, in the dusky twilight under the ancient stars, Zelda could feel it.

“You know,” she said, “while the champions now wear the blue of the royal family, ancient tales tell of the hero dressed in green.”

Link nodded.

“Yes, I’ve heard that. Thank you for this. It feels… right.”

Link reached out and took both of Zelda’s hands in his, and his silence wrapped around Zelda like a warm, familiar blanket. Gradually, the strange sense of timelessness that suffused the air melted away, leaving just a boy and a girl standing together in a clearing on a gorgeous Necluda night. Zelda tightened her fingers around Link’s, and pulled him gently towards her. Just when Zelda thought that she had finally worked up the courage to kiss him, she felt icy drops of water begin to fall from the tree above them onto her head. Link flinched back, and noticed the rain beginning to fall in earnest around them, gathering on the leaves of the tree only to land in even more concentrated, cold drops onto their heads. He pulled Zelda to him, trying to shelter her from the rain, then directed her in the opposite direction when she tried to head back to the village.

“My house is over there, it’s much closer than the inn,” he said by way of explanation, and Zelda followed him between the block-houses and over a quaint wooden bridge towards a plaster, two-story cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

The rain prevented any more conversation, so the pair dashed towards the shelter Link’s cottage afforded, taking care not the slip on the increasingly-muddy ground. 

Zelda laughed as they stumbled through the door, then she shut the door with her back, leaning against it and catching her breath while taking in her surroundings.

The house was… cute, for lack of a better word. Somehow she’d expected Link’s abode to be a Spartan affair, with nothing but a utilitarian cot and a weapon rack. While there were several weapons displayed on the walls, there was also a wooden table set with blue and white porcelain dishes and a vase full of wildflowers, along with a well-stocked bookshelf and kitchen. As she processed this new insight into the King of Hyrule's inner being, Link hurried towards the table to wipe off some imaginary dust he must have spotted.

“I… It’s not much, but you know… with the rain and all,” he stuttered.

“It’s wonderful, Link. I love it!”

Zelda walked further into the room, eyes wandering around her in wonder. Seeing the place Link had made his home, a place he had chosen for himself, gave Zelda a look into who he was, beyond his calling and responsibilities. Simple, warm, honest, homey—she liked what she saw.

The rain beat on the roof in a deep, persistent patter, promising to keep the pair indoors for some time. Link disappeared under the staircase where it appeared he kept most of his storage, and reappeared with a heavy woolen blanket. He wrapped it around Zelda’s shoulders, and only after it began warming her rain-soaked body did she remember that she was actually quite cold.

Zelda took a seat at the table and gathered the blanket around herself while Link disappeared once again, presumably to get his own blanket. He returned several minutes later, to Zelda’s surprise, in a completely different outfit. He was wearing similar pants to before, but instead of his Champion’s tunic he wore a different blue shirt. This one was of a deeper blue than the Champion’s tunic, and it was decorated with a white lobster design at the collar. It almost made Zelda laugh, seeing Link in such a whimsical outfit, but she could hardly begrudge him the chance to get out of his sopping clothing. 

“Where did you get that?” she said, gesturing to the nautical top.

“Someone in Lurelin Village gave it to me, after I helped them out with some pirates. I don’t wear it often, but it’s what I had here. Would you… I don’t have much that would fit you, but I might be able to find you some dry clothes.”

The woolen blanket wrapped around Zelda’s shoulders was growing heavier as it began to soak up the water from her dress, and so while Zelda initially intended to turn Link down at first, she soon thought better of it.

“Alright, what do you have?”

Link led Zelda up the stairs to his bedroom, a quaint loft furnished with a bed, desk, bookshelf, dresser, and nightstand. The bookshelf was full of leatherbound titles, not to mention the stack of books that graced the desk, and once again Zelda was struck by how much literature there was in Link’s home. She’d never seen him reading before, but it wouldn’t have been exactly practical for him to bring a novel along while escorting her across the kingdom. Zelda wondered what other hobbies and interests he might have that she had no inkling of. She spied a stack of papers along with an inkwell on the desk—perhaps he also enjoyed writing?

Link pulled open a drawer from the dresser, revealing Zelda’s wardrobe options. There wasn’t much—he’d probably brought most of his clothing with him to the castle—and most of what was left was not of particularly good quality. She found a threadbare shirt yellowing with age, and another pair of pants that looked like they might rip a hole in the seat at any moment. She also pulled out a suspiciously skimpy-looking Gerudo outfit which, while the only article of women’s clothing in the drawer, was definitely not what she was looking for. She held up the purple pants and sleeveless top to Link and shot him an accusatory look.

“What in Hyrule do you have this for?”

Link blushed from the roots of his hair to the ends of his ears.

“I uh… used it to sneak into Gerudo town. They wouldn’t let any men in, and I needed to speak with Riju…” he said, strictly avoiding any eye contact with Zelda.

Zelda burst out laughing.

“I’d heard something about that when I was in Gerudo Town, but I didn’t think it could possibly be true. Well, you simply have to model it for me.”

Link’s ears defied the known color spectrum and grew even redder at her demand.

“I don’t… um… Do you really…? I’d really rather not-” he sputtered.

“It’s fine,” she said, interrupting his panic with a raised hand. “I’m just teasing. I mean, I would like to see it, but…” she let her voice trail off, and the horror that flooded Link’s face reduced her to childish giggles

“Shouldn’t you be looking for a change of clothes?” Link said in an attempt to recover his dignity.

Zelda pulled herself together and continued her search, eventually settling on a loose blue shirt with green pants that fell just past her knees.

“What’s this outfit for?” she asked Link as she held up the clothes for him to see.

“Oh, those are my climbing clothes. They’re a little thin, but they should be comfortable,” Link said.

“Excellent. Can you give me a chance to change?” Zelda said, still feeling a little foolish asking her husband to turn around while she changed, but not so foolish as to disrobe right in front of him.

Link jolted in realization and nodded rapidly.

“I’ll be downstairs.”

Link descended the stairs, and Zelda pulled off her wet dress, shivering at the sting of the night air against her damp skin. She used the dry bits of the woolen blanket to towel off a little, then pulled on the climbing clothes. The armholes were a little wide and baggy, revealing a little more skin than she would have liked, but she was dry and comfortable. She started to make her way towards the stairs, then paused. An irresistible curiosity filled her and she turned back towards Link’s desk. She felt some guilt at prying into his private life, but the urge to learn more about her introverted husband was too much to resist.

What's mine is his and what's his is mine, after all, she justified to herself.

Zelda approached the desk, running her hand along the smooth polished wood. A glance at the titles of the books on the desk revealed that Link (or whoever had furnished his home for him) was a fan of histories. The inkwell on the desk was of fine quality, and must have been used on the sheet of paper at the top of the stack, which had already been written on. Stuffing any guilt she felt to the back of her brain, Zelda’s eyes scanned the page and discovered it was a letter to Purah.

Dear Purah,

Thank you for your letter. I am sorry that I have not had many opportunities to come back to Hateno Village. Even though I am in town now, I have to leave tomorrow morning for another patrol so I won’t have a chance to see you this time. Paya relayed to me some of your concerns, and I’d like to be able to talk with you about it in person, but unfortunately this letter will have to do.

I don’t think that permanently moving to Castle Town is the answer. I agree that Zelda seems overwhelmed, that she could use a friend. I just don’t know if I am the friend that she needs. Before the Calamity, I always reminded her of her shortcomings, and even now I fear we may not have as much in common as you might think. She has Paya and Impa with her, and they have both been great friends to Zelda. For now, I think that staying out with the patrols would be best for both Zelda and I.

As for the other thing you mentioned, 

…

...

…

There. The letter stopped right there.

Zelda looked on the back of the page, scanning for any additional words. She rifled through the sheets underneath the letter, but they were all empty. She went back to the front page and checked for a date, but there was none. Link must have never finished it, which made sense since the letter was still at his home instead of with Purah.

She dropped the letter onto the desk and sat heavily on the chair. The letter must have been written at least several months ago, since it seemed to have been written before their engagement. 

“Zelda?” Link’s voice carried up the stairs to where Zelda still sat, feeling numb.

“Uh… Just a moment,” she said, checking to make sure she’d left the table the way she’d found it, then rising to walk down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Zelda saw Link at the hearth nursing a glowing fire. He turned at the sound of her steps and grinned broadly at her.

“Come sit by the fire! You must be cold in that,” he said enthusiastically.

Zelda nodded at him and attempted a smile. As she headed over to the fire, where Link had pulled up two chairs for them, she realized she was still quite cold. It was much better now that she was dry, but Link’s climbing clothes really didn’t insulate much.

“Thank you,” she said as she took her seat.

“Where’s your blanket?” Link asked her in concern. “We’re just steps away from the Lanayru Range, and the temperature drops quite a bit at night.”

“It was wet…” Zelda said, and Link nodded his head in understanding.

“I’ll get you another one.”

Link headed to the storage area once again, and Zelda used the break she had from him to try and regulate her feelings. She was upset, but she didn’t want that stupid letter to ruin what had so far been a magical night. It wasn’t as if the letter contained anything Zelda didn’t already know. It was just that, with the way Link had been warming to her lately, she had let herself forget that he hadn’t married her out of overwhelming passion.

He hadn’t loved her, hadn’t wanted to marry her, and (apparently) hadn’t even wanted to be around her. And she had almost kissed him earlier that night! She felt like such a fool. 

At the same time, she was frustrated with herself for allowing all of this to get her so worked up. She was the incarnation of the goddess Hylia, she was the Queen of Hyrule, and she had held Ganon off single handedly for 100 years. She had thought she had matured beyond this point, but apparently fighting an ancient beast for a century did not teach maturity in handling interpersonal relationships.

A sharp knocking at the door cut through the sound of the rain and paused Zelda’s spiral of insecurity. She jumped from her seat, visibly startled, when she heard Barta’s voice cut through the quiet night.

“Hello? Your Highness?”

Zelda rose to get the door, but before she could take a step Link scurried out of the storage room with another blanket and beat her to it.

“Your Highness!” Zelda heard Barta’s voice, although Link’s body blocked the view of all but the woman’s bright red hair, “we’ve been looking for you ever since the end of the festival. Is all well?”

“Yes, everything is fine. My apologies, we came here to get some shelter from the rain, and I wasn’t thinking,” Link said.

“Not a problem, Your Highness. We can stand guard here until you and the Queen are ready to come back to the inn.”

Zelda could read hesitation in the tension in Link's shoulder blades at Barta’s words.

“Um… Well, we are in the village after all, we should be pretty safe here. How about you just head back to the inn and we stay here for the night? I wanted to show Zelda my house, but I don’t want to keep you all from getting sleep.”

“Oh… Well…” Zelda could hear the conflict in Barta’s voice, and she understood the predicament Link had placed her in. As Captain of the Guard, Barta was responsible for ensuring their safety at all times, but she was also expected to obey the wishes of the King and Queen. Zelda was about to get up and tell both Link and Barta that they should all just return to the inn together when Barta spoke up again.

“Fine then, we can go back to the inn without you. Of all of us, you are most experienced with protecting the Queen, after all,” Barta said with a deep chuckle.

They exchanged departing pleasantries, and Link shut the door with a heavy thud. The King and Queen were alone again. 

When Link turned back to Zelda, arms still holding a fresh blanket to his torso, Zelda felt her chest compress. Link’s conversation with Barta meant that they would spend the night together, alone, for the first time since their wedding night. A healthy dose of anxiety piled on top of her already churning emotions.

Link handed Zelda the blanket and she wrapped it snugly around herself. He sat down across from her and leaned towards the fire, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

In Zelda’s experience, she tended to say stupid things when she was feeling overwhelmed. In light of this observation, she didn’t trust herself to start conversation, so she waited for Link to say something first. Link, as she should have probably predicted based on those very same powers of observation, was exceptionally comfortable with silence, and seemed content to sit in peace for an indefinite period of time. They sat that way for a quarter hour, Zelda in turmoil, Link in tranquility. The relaxed way he sat in his chair, the complete lack of tension in his forehead, his utter obliviousness to everything that Zelda was feeling, all of this increased Zelda’s frustration until it finally snapped. 

“You know, we could have just gone back to the inn,” she finally said into the heavy night air. 

Link looked up at her in surprise, broken from his meditative trance.

“I’m sorry, did you not want to stay?” he said.

“No, Link, I would think you would be the one who wouldn’t want to stay,” Zelda said, knowing she was failing at hiding the bitterness that had seeped into her thoughts.

Confusion and hurt wrinkled Link’s features, and he scooted his chair closer to her.

“Is everything OK, Zelda? I’m sorry I assumed you’d want to stay here. We can go back to the inn, I just thought you might want some privacy…”

“Well I wouldn’t want to go back now, now that you told everyone we would stay here,” Zelda said, knowing she wasn’t really upset about the inn but also not wanting to lose the fight she’d picked.

Link fell silent, and his head dipped so he was staring at the floor. The blank expression on his face brought a stab of guilt to Zelda’s consciousness. She knew what that blank expression meant.

“Look, I’m sorry. I think I’m just tired. Why don’t we-”

“-What did you mean, I would be the one who wouldn’t want to stay?” Link said, cutting her off.

Zelda shifted in her seat. She shouldn’t have said that—that outburst had hit closest to the letter upstairs, the true source of her present consternation.

“It didn’t mean anything, I was just lashing out-”

“-Zelda,” Link said in a stern voice that told her he would only accept the truth. Zelda looked down at the ground, but remained silent.

“Zelda,” Link continued, voice soft this time, “did something happen earlier? You seemed to be fine, then after you changed…”

Zelda bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She should just come clean. She had never been very good at hiding her feelings, and Link probably wouldn’t leave her alone until she admitted what was truly on her mind.

“I saw the letter you wrote to Purah.”

Link looked up at her with uncomprehending eyes, so she continued.

“You know… It’s on your desk? You wrote a letter to Purah and you told her that you didn’t want to move to Castle Town, that you didn’t think you and I worked well together…”

Understanding lit Link’s eyes, and his eyebrows raised.

“Zelda, that letter-”

“-It’s fine. I knew when I proposed that you didn’t have feelings for me. I knew when we got married that it wasn’t something you particularly wanted to do. I guess reading the letter just reminded me of the facts of our relationship,” Zelda said, trying her best to get everything out.

“The facts?” 

The anger in Link’s voice brought Zelda’s head up and she saw that Link now stood over her, expression affronted. He seemed to loom over her, and she did not like the way that made her feel. She stood so she could look him in the eye, her fists clenching at her sides.

“Yes, the facts. We married without the expectation of love, but it still hurts to realize that you didn’t even want to be around me,” she said, summoning the righteous indignation she had perfected over years of practice.

“What are you even talking about?” Link said with a rough edge to his voice Zelda had never heard before.

“You know what I’m talking about, Link. I know you only married me out of some sense of duty.”

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side, reduced to petulence. Suddenly, calloused fingers braced her shoulders, and she turned back to Link’s intense gaze. She expected him to say something, to make some empty excuse about her misunderstanding things, but instead he pulled her to him with an abrupt, firm motion and pressed his lips to hers.

Disappointment rose within Zelda at Link’s attempt to deflect her, seeing it as yet another way to avoid using his words. That disappointment soon melted under all of the things he managed to express with his touch. 

One hand moved to her jaw, where his fingers slid into her hair around her ear, and the other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her with an intensity she had never felt before, and soon she was kissing him back, their rhythms falling in sync in almost mesmerizing harmony.

Too soon, he pulled away. He still held her in his arms, but he looked down at her with his trademark, frustratingly unaccountable certainty.

“I want to be married to you, Zelda,” he said.

“But… the letter…” Zelda said.

She was feeling a little muddled by their kiss, but her concerns remained. As much as Link might like to imagine it, sometimes words were necessary.

Link shook his head and sighed.

“I wrote that a while ago, not long after the patrols had been established. And… and what I said was true at the time. I didn’t really want to go to Castle Town. I didn’t even…” he trailed off, and one of his hands left her side to run his fingers through his hair.

“When I was your appointed knight, I was very focused on our task. I did not allow myself to think of you in any sort of romantic sense. I did not even realize that I had any feelings for you until after we were already engaged, and it came on so gradually I still wasn’t sure how I felt until after we were married. ...When I wrote that letter, I had started to know my feelings, but I did not think anything would ever come of it, so I was trying to keep my distance.”

Zelda returned Link’s gaze with unblinking eyes and heart in her throat.

“And… what feelings were those?” she asked, voice small and vulnerable.

Link looked down at her with such unadulterated affection, that despite all of her insecurities and doubts, Zelda knew his answer before he vocalized it.

“I love you.”

Zelda took a rattling breath as relief and disbelief and a feeling of lightness and overwhelming love filled her chest. She moved one of her hands from Link’s shoulders to his cheek and she ran her thumb along his smooth skin.

“I love you too,” she said, her words laced with wonder.

Link leaned forward again to place a single, tender kiss on her lips, and in that motion erased any remaining doubt Zelda had as to his sincerity.

She clutched at the front of Link’s tunic and rested her head against his chest, loving the way his arms wrapped tighter around her like a warm cloak. He wasn't much taller than her, so he had to stretch his neck a little to set his chin on her head.

“That’s why I asked you to marry me. I said it was for the good of the kingdom, but really I just wanted to be close to you,” she said into his tunic, finally unburdening herself of a weight she’d carried for months. “Then afterwards, I felt so terrible. I’d trapped you for my own selfish purposes, and I felt so ashamed.”

One of Link’s hands raised to smooth Zelda’s hair down in soothing fashion.

“Is that why you were upset? The day we married?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He kept stroking her hair, then chuckled softly, and Zelda could feel the chuckle rising in his diaphragm before it became audible..

“What?” Zelda said, pulling back from him just enough to give him an accusing look.

Link continued to chuckle and shook his head ruefully.

“We’ve both been such fools, haven’t we?” he said.

Zelda grimaced at him and folded her arms tightly under her chest. Then she took in the undisguised mirth on Link’s face, the uncharacteristic openness of his expression, and she thought about the series of misunderstandings that had brought them to their current position. She couldn’t help but join him.

They laughed together for some time, releasing all of the stress and pent-up emotions of the weeks since their wedding. Zelda’s shoulders shook, and she covered her mouth with her hand, falling against Link again in helpless mirth.

One moment they were laughing together and the next he was kissing her again, holding her to him like she was his last lifeline. Zelda had enjoyed his touch on their wedding night—up until her breakdown, of course—but this felt different. The knowledge that he cared for her worked like an alchemical solution, transforming her reactions to his affection from simple physical pleasure to assurances of safety, acceptance, and love.

One of Link’s hands found its way past the hem of Zelda’s shirt on her back, and the feeling of his fingers against her bare skin sent a shock of electricity up Zelda’s spine. She sighed into his mouth (it was most definitely not a moan, she told herself), and her hands on his chest moved him backwards until he fell against the wall, right between two weapon racks. In her efforts to reduce the amount of air that separated them, Link’s right knee ended up between her legs, and something about its presence there was both thrilling and terrifying.

Truth be told, Zelda was not much removed from her first kiss, which had been on her wedding day. Zelda didn’t mind that Link was the only man she had ever kissed—in fact she rather preferred it that way—but it did mean that she had a lot to learn, and that they would need to be patient with each other. Kissing Link was a lesson Zelda didn't mind learning slowly, taking the time to discern what kind of touch he preferred, and discovering all the different sensations he could pull from her in turn. Zelda liked to be thorough with her studies; in her experience fast research was sloppy research, and she was determined to get this right.

When the crackling of the dying fire startled Zelda from their embrace, she wasn't quite sure how long they had been wrapped up in each other, lost to the flow of time as she was. She glanced at the fire, then back at Link. She was breathing hard, and her face felt heated. When she looked back at Link she saw a hunger there, evident in the darkness of his eyes. Despite the darkness, his eyes also somehow glowed with a warmth of feeling that couldn't have resulted from the reflection of the firelight alone, and Zelda looked back at the fire, suddenly abashed under his intense gaze. 

“The fire is almost dead,” she said, relieved to have found something non-ridiculous to say.

Link nodded in agreement, gently moving her away so he was no longer trapped against the wall.

“It's late, we should get some sleep,” he said, voice soft.

“Yes, of course,” Zelda said, then before she had a chance to add any additional commentary, Link picked her up in his arms and carried her up to his room.

Years of combat training kept Link steady on his feet, despite Zelda’s enthusiastic protests and flailing. He made it up the stairs and dumped Zelda unceremoniously onto the bed. She was about to complain at his undignified treatment of the Queen of Hyrule when he pulled the covers over her and all the way up to her chin, then leaned over the bed to kiss her on the forehead. She couldn’t feign indignation in the face of such unabashed tenderness.

Zelda expected her husband to slide under the covers next to her, but instead he turned to leave. Baffled by his actions, Zelda grabbed his hand before he could make his escape, forcing him to turn back to her.

“Link?” Zelda asked in consternation.

Link let go of Zelda’s hand, a look of discomfort on his face.

“I can sleep downstairs. It's late and I'm sure you're tired and the bed is small-”

“-Link!” Zelda said, ordering herself to get to the bottom of the situation before letting her insecurities jump to conclusions, “if you don't want to sleep by me just say so.”

Link clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head, almost in submission.

“It's not that… the last time we… last time you said you weren't ready, and I don't want to push you.”

“Oh…” Zelda said.

She considered his words, and found them to be wise. They were both new to this, and it made sense to take things slowly, to make sure the foundation of their relationship was strong before embarking on more intimate territory. Though Hylia knows when she felt his hands on her skin she wasn't thinking about the virtues of restraint.

“You're right, we probably shouldn't rush things,” Zelda said with a nervous laugh, then she looked up at him with an unbearable shyness, “but I'd still like it if you slept beside me.”

Link flushed, then nodded, his nod turning into an awkward sort of bow. He sat on the bed, pulled off his boots, then climbed under the covers next to her. The bed was quite narrow, so Zelda rolled onto her side, back facing Link, then reached behind her to pull Link's arms around her. She settled comfortably against his chest and let out a sigh of contentment.

The excitement of the night and the lateness of the hour all hit Zelda at once, so she was nearly drifting off when Link spoke from behind her.

“Thank you for coming here with me. I feel… more myself here. Everywhere else I need to be the Hero or the King, but here things are simpler.”

Zelda turned around in his arms so she was facing him and hugged him tightly.

“Well then I suppose we'll need to visit here often, whenever you need a break from your duties,” she said, stifling a yawn by smothering it with his chest.

He was stroking her hair again, and it was a potent sleeping potion to the already-drowsy queen. The last thing she remembered was Link's mild voice saying softly somewhere near her ear, “Yes, I'd like that.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Linky and Zellie, you’re finally here!”

Purah’s high-pitched voice reached every corner of her laboratory, and Link tried not to wince. Her over-exuberance had never been easy for him to handle.

Zelda just smiled and hugged her shrunken friend, pulling her from her perch atop a stack of books and swinging her around once before returning the diminutive Sheikah to her leatherbound throne. Purah protested loudly and with animated arm flails, but Link could tell her childlike personality couldn’t help but enjoy the ride.

“Stop it! I may look like a child but I’m wayyyy older than you!” Purah said, stomping her little foot after she’d been returned to her stack of books.

“I’m sorry,” Zelda said without a hint of remorse. “I couldn’t resist; you’re just so cute!”

Zelda smiled a smile so pure it probably could have defeated Calamity Ganon by itself, and Link had to school his own features to keep from looking like a grinning idiot. Zelda had been positively giddy all morning, and the knowledge that he had something to do with her present state of joy was doing things to Link’s heart.

“And people say I’m the one who can’t control myself,” Purah said. “Someone must have had a nice time last night,” the tiny Sheikah said, white eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Zelda blushed from the end of her nose to the tips of her ears and sputtered, and Link began to regret their decision to visit Purah before they headed out for Zora’s Domain. Link heard Mils cough behind them, followed by the unmistakable sound of Barta smacking the guard upside the head.

If Purah could tell… Horror dawned on Link as he imagined that everyone in the village must have read the passion of the previous night on Link and Zelda’s faces, and Link almost wanted to go back to the Shrine of Resurrection for another 100 years to avoid those knowing looks. Whatever they were imagining was likely less innocent than the truth, but Link was an exceedingly private man, and hated the idea of the whole kingdom speculating about his personal life.

“Purah!” Symin scolded, joining them at Purah’s desk, “Don’t embarrass our guests! Your Majesties, would you care to join us for breakfast?”

“Oh, well, we really can’t stay long,” Link started to say, eager to flee the situation, but Purah cut him off.

“Come on, Linky! It’s breakfast. We’ll be done in a snap!”

Purah hopped off her chair and grabbed both of them by the wrists before they had a chance to respond, dragging them towards a table at the back of the room that had already been set with breakfast crepes. The crepes, heavy with fruit and dripping with honey, made a strong argument for lingering, and embarrassment temporarily forgotten, Link considered himself convinced.

Purah, Symin, Link, Zelda, Paya, Barta, and Mils found their seats around the table (the rest of the party being saddled with the task of preparing all of their supplies for their journey), and began digging in.

“You know, Zellie,” Purah said around a mouth full of cream, “you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I might be a child now, but I still remember what it was like to be your age.”

Link choked on a berry, while Zelda’s face reddened again, this time at least partly in anger.

“Purah. Was this whole invitation just an excuse to tease us?” she asked, putting on her regal voice.

Purah giggled.

“Well of course! I just wanted to see your embarrassed faces, SNAP SNAP! Before you two were always too solemn. It’s good to see you like this.”

Link couldn’t deny that Zelda had been in an exceptionally good mood all morning. Her joy was infectious, and Link’s chest seemed to bubble with happiness. Link weighed the embarrassment he was currently suffering against the intense sense of contentment his newly-stable relationship with Zelda afforded him, and found that in comparison, the embarrassment was miniscule. With that realization, Purah’s teasing became less bothersome. At least to a certain extent.

“Well, uh, yes, I suppose I am quite happy,” Zelda stuttered.

“Well,” Purah said, rounding on Link, “I’m just glad you two didn’t get all caught up in the duty and honor stuff, and forgot about all the mushy gushy things. That’s definitely one thing I don’t miss about being an adult. They always have their priorities wrong.”

Link suppressed a grimace. If only Purah knew how close they actually had come to missing out on the “mushy gushy stuff.”

“Yes, thank you,” Zelda said, primly placing her fork down with her “now it’s my turn to control the conversation” face on. Link was all for a change of topic.

“So Link still has access to the shrines—at least all the ones we’ve tried—but he can no longer use them to travel. Impa said you were looking into that?”

“Yes! Impa always has me study the things she can’t figure out,” Purah said, accenting her boast with what could only be described as a cackle.

“And?” Link asked.

“Well,” Purah said, then interrupted herself with a large bite of honey crepe. Once she was done chewing she continued.

“The shrines were created to train and test the Hero in his time of need. Now that Ganon has been defeated, it looks like they’re shutting down. Their functionality will probably decrease steadily until they are completely inert.”

“How long will that take?” Link asked.

Purah shrugged.

“I dunno. Based on the current rate, maybe… six months? A year?”

Link didn’t realize he’d leaned forward in his seat until he fell back against it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about losing access to the shrines. He had never felt any particular love for the shrines—their alien archaeology, hostile traps, mechanical enemies, and eerie glow were not exactly homey. That said, they had been a large part of his journey to defeating Ganon, and the thought of losing access to any part of his kingdom permanently left Link feeling uneasy.

“I wonder,” Paya said, hand resting thoughtfully on her chin, “will the shrines that appeared from the ground—like the one east of Kakariko Village—retreat into the ground again?”

Purah turned to her niece and smiled in approval.

“I’m not sure, but that’s an interesting question, Paya!”

Since becoming Zelda’s lady-in-waiting, Paya had come a long way in terms of confidence. Link was under the impression that in the past Paya had mostly remained mostly silent around her aunt, Purah’s strong personality overpowering and intimidating the shy Sheikah, but that was slowly changing.

Eager to encourage Paya, Zelda dove right into a discussion of the potential ways the shrine deactivations might take place, and Link took advantage of their distraction to take more than his fair share of crepes.

They finally left Purah about an hour later, and despite the delicious crepes in his belly, Link was beginning to feel anxious. They had a long way to travel to get to Zora’s Domain by nightfall.

* * *

Many hot, sweaty hours later, the party stopped to leave their horses and eat a quick meal at the head of the path up the Zora River. The road to Zora’s Domain was not suitable for horses, so Barta had elected Mina and Mils to wait at the trailhead and take care of the party’s mounts. Everyone would have liked to take a longer break before the ascent, but given the already-late hour of the day, it simply wasn’t possible. While there was still a good distance to go before they reached Zora’s Domain, they had already been travelling most of the day, mountains and rivers and various geographical impediments necessitating their backtracking all the way to Kakariko Village before cutting across the Lanayru Wetlands to reach the river. That meant that when they began the journey up the steep, slick path to Zora’s Domain, the entire party was already grimy, tired, and grumpy.

The trek to Zora’s Domain was miserable. While the Zora River was no longer subject to an unending, magic-induced deluge, it was still a naturally precipitation-prone region, and the group’s entire journey was dogged by persistent, obnoxious rainfall.

Never one to easily accept defeat, Link refused to let the rain and road ruin the bubble of euphoria he and Zelda had awoken to that morning. He walked up to where Zelda marched in front of him and fell in step beside her.

“Zelda,” he said, and she turned her head to look up at him from under her damp Hylian cloak.

She was shivering, her complexion paler than usual, but upon meeting his eyes she still smiled, and reached out to grab hold of one of his hands. Her small fingers were icy in his grip, but they somehow still warmed him, and he smiled back at her.

“I have been thinking,” he continued, “It shouldn’t take this long to get from Hateno Village to Zora’s Domain.”

“You can say that again,” Zelda said ruefully, and Link shook his head.

“What I mean is, Hateno Village is one of the most developed settlements in all of Hyrule, but it is so isolated from everything else. If we were to build roads to nearby villages, both Hateno Village and the surrounding villages would flourish.”

Zelda nodded head head, expression at first thoughtful, then increasingly excited.

“Yes! We could rebuild the road from Kakariko Village to Rabia Plane, then construct a bridge over the Rutala River!”

“Exactly. Or build a road between Mt Taran and Mt Dunsel, to connect Hateno Village to Lurelin Village.”

Zelda squeezed Link’s fingers, and the wet digits slipped a little in his grip.

“That is a wonderful idea. Perhaps when we get back, you can head up those efforts? Road building is actually logistically fairly similar to planning patrols, right?”

Ah. When they got back. At the beginning of their journey, Link had avoided thinking of what his life after his inevitable return to Hyrule Castle would look like. The drastic change in lifestyle he was about to face, along with the weight of his new responsibilities, and his unfamiliarity with said responsibilities, caused him to shy away from any thoughts of the future. He had convinced himself to just take everything one day at a time, so as not to be overwhelmed. Now, thoughts of his return still set him on edge, but he grew more and more confident that however things turned out, he would be alright. With Zelda at his side, he could do whatever he needed to.

“Certainly,” he responded, surprising himself with the confidence in his voice.

They spoke together of other potential infrastructure projects, and how to prioritize them (renovating the terrifying Kolami Bridge was first on Link’s list, but Zelda thought connecting Lurelin Village and Hateno Village was more important), and by the time they reached Zora’s Domain many hours after sunset, Link didn’t even notice the rain any more

* * *

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!”

Prince Sidon’s excitement clearly could not be expressed in only one greeting. He shook Link’s hand vigorously, then clapped him on the back before bowing elegantly over Zelda’s hand.

“Thank you, Prince Sidon, for receiving us at this late hour,” Zelda said, a little embarrassed to keep the prince up til the middle of the night simply because their party had been delayed.

“Of course! I had to greet our guests!” Sidon said, waving his hand dismissively, “everyone is delayed on their way to the Domain. We have come to accept it. Come, you must be exhausted, let me show you to your rooms!”

Sidon led the group to the Seabed Inn.

“This is where your entourage will stay, although we have another guest room prepared for the king and queen, of course.”

“Oh well, you didn’t need to go to the trouble-”

“Nonsense!” Sidon boomed, cutting Zelda off, and potentially awakening the Zora who slept in the pools behind the inn.

Sidon guided Link and Zelda to a room along the outside ring of the Domain, and embraced the two of them once again before wishing them a good night. Link set his bag down at the foot of the bed, while Zelda flopped right onto it. A part of Link hated himself for enjoying the special treatment they were receiving, but the hike had been long and arduous, and he longed for the privacy the inn would not afford them.

“Ugh!” Zelda groaned, “I am exhausted. I am going to be so sore tomorrow.”

Link pulled a dry nightdress out of their bag and tossed it to Zelda, then rummaged around for his own sleeping clothes. He found the clothing pretty quickly, but continued to rummage while casting a sideways glance at Zelda.

The moonless night was pitch dark, but ever since they’d entered the Domain, the soft luminous light of the city made Zelda visible once more, Link couldn’t help but notice the way the rain had made Zelda’s riding dress stick to her skin. Out of the corner of Link’s eye, Zelda rose from the bed to change, and Link forced himself to look away. He might be married to her, but it felt wrong to spy. Even with his downturned eyes, Link’s traitorous thoughts returned to the night before, when she had slept in his climbing clothes. There had been something deeply satisfying about seeing her wearing his clothing—made doubly satisfying by the way the thin material clung to her figure.

“Link? Are you ready for bed?” Zelda asked, interrupting Link’s reverie.

“Uhm, yeah,” Link said, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts before quickly swapping his wet, dirty travelling clothes for his nightshirt.

He crawled into bed next to Zelda and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She sighed and and snuggled further into his chest. Unable to resist her any longer, Link tugged the neck of Zelda’s dress over a little and kissed her bare shoulder. She hummed a little in appreciation, although her reaction was a little more understated than he’d expected. He made his way up her shoulder and to her neck, moving slowly and trailing soft kisses in his wake. He was savoring the taste of her skin, enjoying every moment, when a soft snore escaped Zelda’s mouth.

Asleep. She was already asleep.

Feeling foolish, Link released Zelda and rolled onto his back. His eyes roved the room around him and he noted for the first time that while the room was thoughtfully furnished for Hylians, it retained the open, wall-less architecture the rest of the domain boasted. Perhaps this room was not as private as he had initially believed. It was probably for the best that Zelda was asleep—he knew that, given their recent understanding, if he continued down the path he had wanted he might get carried away. This didn’t seem like the best place for that.

When they got back to the Castle, then there would be time for... that. He wanted Zelda to be as comfortable as possible when they took the next step in their relationship, and holding off would help them focus on the diplomatic mission of their journey.

Link turned his head to the side, bringing Zelda’s soft, peaceful features into his line of sight, then he rolled onto his side and tugged the blankets over himself, back to his wife. Who was he kidding—he couldn’t wait to get back to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

The Zoras, an organized and bureaucratic society by nature, had planned all of the visiting royalty’s time for the duration of their stay in the domain to the minute. The morning was spent on a tour of the falls of Zora’s Domain with Prince Sidon, culminating in a review of the East Reservoir Lake with its now-normal water levels, and a brief visit to Vah Ruta. Zelda’s studies of the Divine Beasts since the fall of Calamity Ganon had been thorough, but largely fruitless. It seemed that all of the Divine Beasts, along with the shrines, were gradually losing their functionality now that the threat of Ganon was gone. That fact saddened Zelda, but there was so much more that needed to be done to aid her kingdom. It made sense to focus her efforts on issues of more immediate relevance to her people.

A late lunch with the royal entourage and Prince Sidon followed, then Link was off to meetings with Sidon and the head of his guard to discuss security and defense while Zelda spoke with King Dorephan and Cleff regarding trade. Although it was not directly related to defense, Link brought up his idea of a bridge over the Rutala River connecting the domain to Kakariko Village, and Prince Sidon was immediately supportive. Link had to temper the Zora prince’s enthusiasm with reminders of how long such an ambitious project might take to complete, but he could not help the swell of satisfaction that rose in his chest at his idea being so positively received.

Link was glad he was slowly learning to enjoy these kinds of meetings, but they still took a lot of energy out of him. It baffled him how sitting in meetings all day could leave him more exhausted than spending hours clambering up a mountain or scouting out a forest, but those were the breaks. By the time dinner arrived Link felt accomplished, but also thoroughly ready to separate himself from the company of others. Only the promise of a delicious array of steamed fish at dinner kept him motivated for the formal reception he was slated to attend with Zelda. That and finally seeing Zelda again after being separated from her by meetings all afternoon.

Dinner started pleasantly enough, with King Dorephan, Prince Sidon, Advisor Muzu, Paya, Link, and Zelda all enjoying one another’s company. Zelda continued to discuss the trade agreements she and King Dorephan had been working on, while Prince Sidon eagerly described Link’s plan for a bridge over the Rutala River. Link wasn’t sure who brought it up, but at some point the conversation turned towards Mipha, and the mood of the room sombered.

“I don’t believe I mentioned before how beautiful the statue to Princess Mipha is,” Zelda said softly.

Prince Sidon nodded sadly, while King Dorephan murmured his thanks. Muzu, from the end of the table, let out an indignant huff.

“We all mourn her loss,” King Dorephan said.

“We wouldn’t have to mourn her loss were it not for the failure of the Hylian crown,” Muzu said, softly enough that the remark was not directed at Zelda, but definitely loud enough for her to hear.

She ducked her head a little, pain tightening her features, and anger spiked through Link’s heart. He waited for Dorephan, or even Sidon, to correct the surly advisor, but both of them seemed to prefer pretending like nothing had happened.

Normally, Link would have felt the same as Dorephan and Sidon. Normally, he preferred to avoid conflict, and let personal slights roll off his shoulders. Normally he valued actions over words, and did not take offense at any verbal insults levelled at him.

“Advisor Muzu, would you care to repeat your comment? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Link said.

Muzu looked up sharply, the piscine whiskers extending from his mouth jiggling at the motion. As his surprise at being called out faded, Muzu’s mouth hardened in defiance. He cleared his voice, then spoke again loudly and with confidence.

“I said, we wouldn’t have to mourn Princess Mipha’s loss if the Hylian crown had not failed us. That is why I do not appreciate sympathy offered by Princess Zelda.”

“Muzu-” King Dorephan started to say, a warning in his voice, but Link cut him off.

“-What have you been doing for the past 100 years, Muzu?” Link said.

Muzu seemed taken aback by the question, but Link knew the elderly Zora’s pride would not allow him to be put off by a Hylian.

“Why, I have been advising my king to the best of my abilities, a task which has been difficult while we have all mourned the loss of our princess.”

“-Link…” Zelda interjected, guessing where this was headed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Link knew it probably was not diplomatic to antagonize the king’s advisor like this, but he didn’t care. Back when he had first arrived in Zora’s Domain, he hadn’t minded Muzu’s condescending comments and insults, but he would not accept them directed at Zelda.

“That sounds difficult, and admirable. I am glad that King Dorephan has had you to depend on for wise counsel. Queen Zelda has spent the past 100 years trapped in the realm of malice, single-handedly holding back Calamity Ganon for longer than her natural lifetime. I wonder what you would have been doing these past 100 years had she not sacrificed herself for this kingdom. I wonder how the domain would have fared had the Calamity and its warriors had time to make it up the trail to Zora’s Domain,” Link said, his voice calm and steady but filled with tension.

“King Link,” Prince Sidon said in a mollifying tone, “I am certain Muzu did not intend to offend-”

“Truly? Was that not his intention?” Link challenged.

“Link,” Zelda said, this time with gentle finality as she put her hand on his, “that’s enough.”

At the touch of her hand, Link stopped. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, centering himself. He opened his eyes again feeling more in control, but no less determined to defend Zelda’s honor.

“I apologize, King Dorephan, for losing my temper. However I must insist that I will not stand for any disrespect towards Queen Zelda.” Link’s expression softened. “Zelda and I also feel Mipha’s loss keenly, and having spoken last with Mipha, I know she would not have wanted sorrow for her to become anger towards Zelda. They were close friends, after all.”

King Dorephan nodded sympathetically, and Link felt an immediate rush of gratitude for the old king. While Link felt justified in his anger towards Muzu, he knew his behavior was brash, and he was lucky that both Sidon and Dorephan, who had lost their sister and daughter, would be so understanding. It would have been completely reasonable for the two of them to take offense at Link’s angry words. With this thought, Link realized for the first time how vital forgiveness, patience, and forbearance were to diplomacy, and he was grateful that the Zora court was apparently much more experienced at it than he.

“Muzu,” King Dorephan said, turning his thick neck towards the elderly advisor, “you are excused. I would speak with you later.”

Muzu stiffened, then harrumphed, but he obediently rose from his seat and stalked from the dining hall. King Dorephan turned back towards Link and addressed him.

“King Link, I commend your desire to defend Queen Zelda’s honor, and we of course would not wish to imply that either of you are unwelcome in our court. I apologize for my advisor’s unwise and inaccurate statements.”

“I humbly accept your apology, King Dorephan, and have only to apologize for my own harsh words as well,” Link said, and he was determined to say no more. He couldn’t bring himself to regret his words, but he knew he had already done enough damage at this meeting.

“King Dorephan, I am so sorry to have stirred up this disagreement,” Zelda said, filling Link’s silence. “Please know that King Link and I have the utmost respect for your court. And…” Zelda’s voice softened and broke a little before she continued, “please also know that the loss of the Lady Mipha is one of my deepest and most painful regrets. Much was lost on that fateful day 100 years ago, and I do not know how those losses could have been prevented, but please know that I think of all those who gave up their lives on that day every single day. I will not forget them, nor the sacrifices they made for our kingdom.”

“I know,” King Dorephan said, his gravelly voice somehow gentle and soothing. “There are some in our court who have had difficulty coming to terms with the Lady Mipha’s death, and so seek for scapegoats upon which to place blame. Most of us, however, understand the inevitable sacrifices of war. Muzu is the exception, not the rule, and both you and King Link are welcome here.”

“Yes!” Prince Sidon said vigorously, “you are most welcome here! And I believe as some of the trade and infrastructure plans we have discussed today come to fruition, more and more Zora will see themselves as true citizens of Hyrule!”

Prince Sidon, never comfortable with negativity, pushed the conversation towards the diplomatic successes of their trip, and King Dorephan allowed the group to move on to more positive topics. Link slowly returned to participating in the discussion, although his mind frequently called back to his outburst, and wondered if he had done the right thing. Acting as King, representing the kingdom, being partners with Zelda—it was all very new to him, and he never quite knew if he was on the right track. A stubborn voice in the back of Link’s mind insisted that he did not care if he had committed a political faux pas, it was simply contrary to his nature to sit by while Zelda was insulted. He remembered keeping silent, knee bent and head bowed, while King Rhoam had berated Zelda for her childishness and irresponsibility. He remembered how painfully difficult it had been to sit there and listen to that, unable to do anything about it. He would never do that again.

Eventually the dinner ended, and Link escorted Zelda back to their quarters. She was unusually quiet as they headed back, and Link began to wonder if she was angry with him.

“Zelda,” he said, voice betraying his nerves, “are you… angry with me? That was probably not the… correct way to handle the situation.”

Zelda stopped and turned to him, a slight smile on her face.

“No. It was not the correct way to handle the situation. If I had behaved that way on a trip with my father, he would have been extremely angry with me.”

Link hung his head, shame filling his heart. Once again, he had failed at being what Zelda needed, insisting on reacting in the way that he felt most comfortable instead of doing what was best for Hyrule. He stared down at his boots, dark brown against the pale blue glow of the walkway, then a cold hand against his cheek raised his head back up again.

“My father would have been furious, it’s true. But I am glad you did it,” Zelda said.

She leaned forward and kissed him, catching him off guard. Too soon, Zelda leaned back again and stared up into his startled eyes.

“That probably wasn’t the best way to react, but it meant a lot to me,” she said. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. “Thank you.”

Link felt relief and warmth flood through him. Perhaps there wasn’t always a completely correct response to every situation. Honestly, as long as Zelda was happy with him he was OK with making mistakes here and there.


	12. Chapter 12

Muzu approached Link and Zelda the next morning as they ate breakfast with Prince Sidon. Zelda felt Link tense beside her, but he remained silent as the gnarled Zora drew near.

“Queen Zelda,” he said, bowing his bent back low, “I apologize for my comments yesterday. I should not have blamed you for what can only be attributed to the malice of Calamity Ganon.”

Zelda smiled at the old advisor, not entirely surprised by his apology, but pleased nonetheless. There had been a time when his words would have cut her to the bone, bringing to the forefront the immense guilt she always carried with her. His words no longer had that power, and while she appreciated his apology, she did not need it. As these facts dawned on her, Zelda wondered when exactly she had let go of all of her guilt.

“Your apology is accepted, Advisor Muzu,” she said.

Muzu nodded in appreciation, then turned his head to Link, his mouth quirking slightly downwards.

“And of course my apology extends to His Majesty as well.”

Link didn’t respond for a moment, so Zelda found his hand under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

“Thank you, Advisor Muzu,” Link finally said, earning another squeeze, this time of gratitude, from Zelda’s hand.

Muzu nodded at him curtly before bowing once more and stalking from the dining chamber.

“Wow,” Sidon said brightly, “I don’t know if I’ve ever heard Muzu apologize before! This is cause for celebration.”

He barked out a hearty laugh before taking a big gulp of his drink, a sweet, lightly alcoholic concoction made from swift lotus root. Sidon was not very good at feigning surprise, confirming to Zelda that Muzu had apologized on King Dorephan’s insistence, but she found that she did not much mind. She picked up her own drink and sipped it, relishing the sweet, tangy flavor.

* * *

They departed soon after breakfast, another long day of trekking ahead of them before they reached Goron City. Impatient to make progress, Zelda practically flew down the path to Zora’s Domain, ignoring Link’s warnings that going downhill could be just as taxing as going up. She didn’t believe him at first, but by the time they reached Mina and Mils and all of their horses, her knees had begun to pound with each step.

“How was your trip to the Zoras, Your Highness?” Zelda overheard Mils ask Link as he handed his king the reigns to Epona. “Did it go well?”

Zelda paused from adjusting the straps on her saddle, straining her long Hylian ears to hear Link’s response. He didn’t answer right away, but after some contemplation, she caught his answer.

“You know, I think it did.”

* * *

A short horse ride later, and they reached Foothill Stable, where they would stop for lunch, then leave their horses again before making their way to Death Mountain. Zelda sighed a little to herself, wishing she could remain with her horse just a little longer to spare her poor feet.

The group ate their lunch in the near-empty stable, and Zelda wondered how this stable stayed in business. Their only tenants (aside from her own party) were the ubiquitous Beedle and a Goron trader by the name of Kairo.

Zelda knew why, of course. It was terribly dangerous to go to Goron City. One needed fireproof elixir and plenty of water, and one had to make the journey on foot, as the upper regions of the trail were impassable to horses. Zelda herself had never actually been to the city, her father always insisting it was not worth the risk to her life. The closest she had come had been when Daruk had met her at the Maw of Death Mountain, when she’d recruited him to pilot the Divine Beast, and even that had taken some convincing.

In fact, to Zelda’s knowledge, no member of the royal family had visited Goron City in several generations. For this reason Zelda had insisted that Goron City be included on their royal tour, despite Link’s concerns. Upon much persuasion and several impassioned speeches about how all citizens of Hyrule deserved equal attention from their rulers, Link had eventually agreed that the trek was worth it. His grudging agreement did not keep him from worrying, though.

Zelda watched Link busy himself with preparations as she finished eating her roasted bird thigh. He had already scarfed his lunch down and changed into his loose climbing clothing, then he’d immediately began packing and repacking his bag. With some creativity and elbow grease, six bottles of water, nine bottles of fireproof elixir, fireproof armor, and an assortment of weapons and first aid gear somehow fit in his pack. Then he insisted on going through Barta’s pack as well, not satisfied until he could see with his own eyes what she was bringing. Zelda’s pack was blessedly light, as both Barta and Link had concerns as to the level of strain the hike would pose to her. Zelda was slightly offended by the implication of her weaknesses, but the offense turned mostly to relief when she tested the weight of Link’s bag.

Due to the logistical nightmare of attempting to keep their entire party stocked with fireproof elixir, Link had decided that only he, Zelda, and Barta would make the trip. Zelda’s eyes travelled the room to each of her companions’ faces, and she could see in their exhausted eyes that this arrangement suited them just fine.

“Zelda, are you ready to go?” Link asked her, hefting his bulging knapsack onto his shoulders.

“Yes, just a moment,” she said, swallowing the last of her chicken and lifting her own, significantly lighter pack.

“OK. Great,” he said, tension creasing his forehead. He sucked in a few breaths. “Barta, you ready?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Link led the trio out of the stable and onto the trail, his knuckles white as his fingers wrapped tightly around the straps of his bag. Zelda resisted the urge to sigh. He really needed to relax.

Several hundred feet down the path, Death Mountain reared its fiery head over the nearby peaks, and Zelda stopped in her tracks for a short moment. Death Mountain was visible nearly everywhere in Hyrule, but it was always different to see it this close up, to witness its magmic glow through the heat-soaked air.

“Link, look! Isn’t it amazing?” she said, jogging up to him and taking him by the hand, other hand pointed at the volcano.

Link shook his head a little, startled by her approach, then his eyes followed her finger and he grimaced.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“‘I guess so?’” Zelda parroted, a little disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm.

Link kept walking forwards, but returned his hands to the straps of his pack, leaving Zelda’s hand behind.

“I see that mountain, and I see all the things that could go wrong on this trip,” he said.

Now it was Zelda’s turn to grimace. So much for helping him relax.

“Everything is going to be fine, Link. Right, Barta?”

Barta, who was walking ahead of them, looked back over her shoulder.

“I have to agree with His Highness on this one. This is a treacherous trail,” Barta said.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the Gerudo guard and mouthed “traitor” at her. Barta just rolled her eyes, and looked forward once more.

“Well, despite you two sourpusses, I am determined to enjoy myself. I have never before studied the flora and fauna that inhabit the higher elevations of Death Mountain, and I intend to take every opportunity I have on this trip!”

Neither Barta nor Link responded, although Zelda could see a small smile turn up the corners of Link’s mouth. Claiming that smile as a victory, Zelda bounded ahead of Link, pulling out her notepad to write down whatever she noticed along the trail.

By the time they reached Medingo Pool, Zelda had already seen dozens of fireproof lizards, two hotfeather pigeons, and even an Eldin ostrich! Zelda had desperately wanted to chase after the ostrich—just imagine the transportation possibilities!—but Link had pulled her back, insisting they had no time for detours. It was probably for the best, since Zelda doubted that she would have been able to catch the bird anyway. She still couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

As excited as Zelda was cataloguing various heat-resistant creatures, that excitement paled in comparison to how Zelda felt upon reaching Medingo Pool. Zelda had never actually seen magma up close before, and the way the molten rock bubbled and shifted colors was mesmerizing. And it wasn’t just the molten rock that caught her attention—the entire environment around them had changed. Soot and blackened flakes of rock floated around in the air like particulates in a suspended mixture, and the dirt of the trail had shifted to the warped, grey texture of cooled lava.

“Oh! Link, look at this!” she said, then rushed over to a strange depression in the cooled lava.

Link jogged after her, but she was already crouched over the depression, notebook out and pencil sketching.

“Do you see? It’s a footprint! Fascinating!” she said excitedly.

“Yes, I see. Zelda, you need to drink your elixir,” Link said, entirely too calm in the face of such remarkable findings.

“Yes, yes, but let me sketch this first,” Zelda said, pencil moving quickly across the page, until Link rudely took the notebook out of her hand.

“No!” Zelda protested as Link replaced the notebook with a bottle of fireproof elixir.

“Zelda,” Link said, tone placating, “your face is red, and you’re sweating bullets. Just drink the elixir, then you can finish sketching.”

Another objection was on the tip of Zelda’s tongue when she noticed for the first time how warm her face truly felt. She looked down at her sketch, and a drop of sweat fell from her forehead onto the white paper, swelling and warping the parchment. Grudgingly accepting that she should probably drink the elixir before she passed out, she unstoppered the bottle and drank the bitter concoction. A wave of coolness spread throughout her body, sending a shiver from her ears to her toes.

Link sat down next to her at the edge of the footprint, boots resting in the depression in the lava.

“Thank you. Now, tell me what’s special about this footprint,” Link said.

“Well, just look how large it is! I don’t know of any creatures in Hyrule, aside from the dragons I suppose, who are large enough to create this size of footprint. What do you think could have created it?” Zelda said, knowing that Link was humoring her but unable to stop herself.

Link scratched his chin, eyes narrowing in thought as he examined the footprint.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s from a creature that’s not around anymore.”

“Yes! I think... Have you read the legends of the Hero of Time?” Zelda said.

“Yes, I read about all the heroes after I was chosen,” Link said.

“Well, the Hero of Time was said to have faced the King of the Dodongo, a large, dragon-like creature that lived in the depths of Death Mountain. This footprint could have been left behind by that very creature!”

“That’s entirely possible. Maybe, if we were to search, we could even find some Dodongo left somewhere around the mountain.”

Zelda turned to Link and beamed at him.

“That would be amazing! We should ask Bludo about research possibilities after we reach the city,” Zelda said.

“That’s a good idea, so let’s hurry up and get to the city so we can talk to him about it.”

Zelda laughed, sketch finished, and rose to her feet, dusting off her pants.

“Very well, I can take a hint. Lead the way, my King.”

Zelda reached her hand down for Link and helped him to his feet, and they continued down the path, Zelda’s eyes still eagerly taking in everything around her. After another half hour of hiking, the rocks around the path began to loom higher and higher over the trail, jagged peaks overhanging the travellers and blocking out the sun. Steam rose from the earth and partially-melted rocks glowed in the dim light. They moved farther into the almost-cavern, and the trail ran right into a tall cliff-face.

“Here comes the tricky part,” Barta said.

“I think it shouldn’t be too difficult, with this,” Link said, pulling a long rope out of his knapsack. “I’ll climb up first, then you two can use the rope to get up more easily.”

Zelda and Barta found seats on a cluster of rocks that were more or less solid, and watched as Link slung the rope around his chest and started the climb up the cliff. Zelda admired the way Link picked out suitable handholds from the crumbly rock face, as well as the way his biceps flexed under the strain of his bodyweight. She also couldn’t help but notice that Link’s climbing shirt was shorter than his usual tunic, revealing a nicely rounded butt in snug green pants.

“Enjoying the view?” Barta said from beside Zelda, and she started.

Turning to Barta, Zelda found the Gerudo woman eyeing her, a knowing gleam lighting her emerald irises.

“Barta!” she said in a scandalized tone. Barta just shrugged.

“What? Nothing wrong with appreciating a fine specimen,” Barta said with a smirk. “You are a scientist, after all.”

“Barta! I don’t... I wasn’t... that’s not- “ Zelda sputtered.

Barta sighed and leaned back on her stony seat.

“Look, as a member of the royal guard, it’s my job to watch you two at all times, even when you are falling all over each other. At least let me have a little fun,” she said.

“Ah… that’s only fair, I suppose,” Zelda said, deciding that playing it cool would be the best way to maintain her dignity.

“Zelda! Barta! Ready?” Link’s voice floated down from the top of the cliff, which he had conquered while Barta and Zelda were talking.

“Coming!” Zelda called back up to him.

She scurried up to the cliff, eager to escape Barta’s twinkling eyes. Link looped his rope around a signpost at the top of the cliff and dropped the end of the rope down to the trail below. Barta motioned for Zelda to ascend first, so she looped the rope around her waist, attaching it to her belt, and reached onto the other end of the rope to haul herself up, feet walking against the cliff face. Her arms strained with each pull, and sweat gathered at her hairline despite the elixir’s cooling effects.

Link met her at the top of the cliff, taking her by the forearm and pulling her up over the lip. Zelda stumbled a little as she found her footing, and Link pulled her into his chest.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes, yes I’m fine,” Zelda said, quickly righting herself and stepping away from him before looking back down the cliff, where Barta watched with an amused expression. Barta followed up quickly after Zelda, and they continued on together through the Southern Mine.

“No wonder people rarely visit Goron Village. You practically have to be a climber just to traverse the trail,” Zelda said, still huffing a little from her ascent.

“Yes,” Link agreed. “One of the other infrastructure projects I was thinking about was cutting some steps into that cliff. It’s not that high, and it wouldn’t be too difficult, especially not for a group of Goron workers.”

“Although, to make this path truly accessible we would also need to ensure that reasonably-priced fireproof elixir be available at the foot of the trail as well.”

Link nodded thoughtfully.

“Goron City is certainly the least accessible of any of the settlements in Hyrule, and it will take time to change. The harsh environment means that it will never be completely hospitable to non-Gorons,” he said.

Despite the challenges, Zelda imagined for a moment the various improvements they could make to the road, and beyond that the ways Goron City might change if more traders, tourists, and diplomats were able to visit. She saw in her mind’s eye beautifully constructed homes, spas filled with happily soaking patrons, and bustling markets for precious stones and jewelry. Her mouth broadened into a smile at the thought, and Zelda realized that her favorite thing about life after Calamity Ganon was that she could finally be excited about the future.

Zelda’s thoughts returned to the present, and she noticed Link wave hello to several Goron miners who recognized him as they passed through the mine. It struck Zelda for the first time that greeting people on the roadside was not something he would have been comfortable doing only six months ago.

The Southern Mine was not far from Goron City, but the small stretch of road between the two contained a significant gain in elevation, so Zelda was panting by the time she reached the City. She looked around as she caught her breath, and her eyes widened. Zelda had seen drawings of the City before, so she knew roughly what to expect, but it was still fascinating to see the rough-hewn Goron buildings in person. Zelda stepped through the entryway to the city, and jumped as a large, rotund Goron figure leapt down from the bridge above her onto the ground in front of her.

“Link! You’re back!” the Goron Zelda recognized as Yunobo boomed.

“Yes, thank you for meeting us here, Yunobo,” Link responded. “I believe you met Queen Zelda at the wedding.”

“Oh yes, goro! You looked quite beautiful, Your Highness,” Yunobo said, dipping his head in a clumsy bow towards Zelda.

“Thank you, Yunobo. We were very grateful you and Chief Bludo were able to make it,” Zelda said graciously.

“And this is Barta, the Captain of the Royal Guard,” Link said.

“Wow! Nice to meet you!” Yunobo said, grabbing Barta’s hand and shaking it vigorously. Barta impressed Zelda with her ability to stay on her feet given the Goron’s exuberance.

“Follow me, the Boss is waiting for us at his house,” Yunobo said, leading them down the rough metal pathway that cut through the center of the village.

Zelda looked around her, enjoying the unique texture of a Goron community. The small Goron children rolling around the metallic streets in particular delighted Zelda’s sense of whimsy, while mysteriously lit red stone lanterns caught her fancy. The chief’s house glowed with warmth in the dim twilight, echoing the glow of Death Mountain above them.

Chief Bludo waited for them inside of the house, his massive frame filling his metal-and-gravel throne. Someone had moved a large flat rock into the house to serve as a table, and the table was set with stone plates and various toasted mushrooms and vegetables, grilled fish and meats. Whoever had prepared the food was clearly trying, but it was obvious the unseen chef was more familiar with rock roasts than beef roasts.

Yunobo led them to their seats and found his own place in front of a large rock roast.

“Welcome, Your Highnesses. We’re not too good at Hylian food round these parts, but hopefully you can still eat it,” Bludo said, voice gruff with age and decades of hard work.

“It looks delicious, Chief Bludo! Thank you for having us!” Zelda said warmly.

“We, err… Well no royals have come to Goron City as long as I can remember, so we’re not really sure what’s expected, but we got yah a nice bed at the inn, and Yunobo here will take yah to our finest hot springs tomorrow.”

“That is very kind, Chief Bludo,” Link said.

The Chief asked about their journey, the blunt Goron’s attempt at pleasantries coming across charmingly ham-fisted. Eager to spare him the pain of making small-talk, Zelda asked about the history of the Dodongos in Death Mountain, and Bludo launched into a series of tall-tales surrounding ancient Gorons and their exploits with the bomb-eating giant lizards.

Several hours and many stories later, Zelda, Link and Barta were escorted to the Rollin’ Inn. Link dumped his pack on the floor next to his single bed and collapsed onto the bed, yelping a little upon impact with the mattress.

“Ow! What the-?” He said.

Zelda sat gingerly on her own bed and lifted up the cloth blanket to reveal a rock “mattress.”

“I guess we probably should have expected that,” Zelda said, with a laugh. “And I was really looking forward to a nice night after all this hiking.”

“Well, at the very least the hot springs tomorrow will be nice. I’ve been in them before, and it really does feel pretty amazing,” Link said.

“That sounds wonderful,” Zelda said, pulling some clothing out of her bag and laying it on top of the rock mattress to pad it a little. “I’m going to try to sleep as soon as possible so the hot springs will come even faster.”

Zelda pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to rest. She must have been even more tired than she’d thought, because she found herself surprisingly comfortable, even on the rock bed. She closed her eyes, and felt herself drifting off when she heard Link sit up abruptly in his bed. She looked over at him in confusion, and found a horrified expression on his face.

“Zelda. I’ve been wearing my climbing clothes all day. I brought my tunic and circlet, but I completely forgot to change!”

Zelda chuckled, relieved that his panic wasn’t caused by anything world-ending.

“Link, of all the people in Hyrule, I am confident the Gorons are the least concerned with proper dress codes.”

* * *

“Are we close?” Zelda said to Link, pulling him aside and out of Yunobo’s hearing range, and pitching her voice so it was more entreaty and less whine.

They’d already been hiking for two hours, and Zelda’s feet were killing her. The first thing on Zelda’s mind when she’d woken up that morning was the blessed relief of the hot springs, and true to Bludo’s promise, Yunobo had led the royal couple out of the city to the hot springs first thing. Barta had stayed behind to discuss security with Krane and Bargoh, assuring Link and Zelda that she had been to the hot springs before. For some reason, Zelda had thought that the hot springs were right outside of the city, but after thirty minutes of hiking it became clear that her assumption was false. The ache in her feet was so acute, she barely even glanced twice at the fascinating metal contraptions that rested on iron rails, although she had already hypothesized several potential uses for the carts. There would be time to investigate those after the hot springs, after all.

“We’re at Stolock Bridge, so I think it should only be another fifteen minutes or so,” Link whispered back to her.

“Thank goodness. My feet are positively aching.”

“Would you like me to carry you?” Link asked.

Zelda was tempted to let him for a half second, then gently shoved him, face heating.

“In front of Yunobo? I think not,” she said.

Link smirked in response, an expression that Zelda had never seen before on his face. It scared her a little how much she liked it.

True to Link’s word, they reached the hot springs after another fifteen minutes, and Yunobo led them past a large pool containing a snot-nosed child Goron and an ancient, green-tinged Goron to another pool that was currently vacant.

“This is our private, primo, top-of-the-line hot spring, just for the King and Queen!’ Yunobo said, swelling with pride.

“Oh, thank Hylia,” Zelda said, under her breath.

This pool didn’t look any different from the other ones, but she was just glad they had finally reached their destination.

“Sorry, what was that?” Yunobo asked.

“Nothing! Wow, it is so beautiful, thank you for showing us this magnificent place, Yunobo!” Zelda said with a smile.

“My pleasure! I’ve gotta go pick up some supplies from Eldin Bridge for the boss, but I’ll be back later. Enjoy the hot springs!” Yunobo said, waving goodbye as he trudged further up the path.

“Thank you, Yunobo,” Link called after him, then he set his pack down and pulled out his climbing clothes, tossing them to Zelda.

Zelda pulled the pants on under her travelling dress, then performed the minor miracle of maneuvering the shirt on over her dress, then taking the dress off from under it. When Zelda had realized that morning that she had brought no hot springs-appropriate clothing with her, they’d decided that Link’s climbing clothes would be the most comfortable substitute, and as she slipped into the water, she had to admit that the light shirt and pants were quite light and easy to move in. She glanced up at Link and felt a spike of resentment that he could simply jump into the hot springs in his undershorts while she had to get creative, but the resentment quickly faded away at the sight of her husband mostly undressed, slipping noiselessly into the steaming water.

It wasn’t exactly the first time she’d seen his undershorts—she’d caught glimpses of him changing before—but it was the first time she’d got a real, solid look. His undershorts were quite modest, actually, and more like fitted, navy shorts than a loincloth or anything scandalous like that. Still, he was revealing much more skin than usual, and she was enjoying the sight of his bare chest half-submerged in the bubbling turquoise water. Zelda settled back against the side of the pool, drinking in the view while allowing herself to slide chin-deep into the water.

It was so nice to be off her feet. Zelda sighed in contentment and let her heavy lids shut, inhaling deep breaths, holding them, then exhaling slowly. She simply was, letting her weightlessness in the water steal away her sense of time as well as space. The effect of the water was so magical, so transporting, that for the first time she believed the tall tales of Goron water having healing properties. Then, something grabbed her foot.

“Ah!” she shrieked, unable to resist the urge to laugh and thrash wildly at the unexpected contact.

“Z-Zelda, stop, I was just trying to rub your foot,” Link said, one hand still trying to tame her flailing foot.

“Let go! It tickles!” she ordered through her gasps, and he complied, floating backwards away from her.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were ticklish,” he said, looking sheepish.

“Isn’t everyone ticklish on their feet?” Zelda said, still trying to catch her breath.

“I thought…” Link said, looking away red-faced, “I though since your feet hurt…”

Zelda managed to calm down, then realized she actually would very much enjoy a foot massage from Link. His present state of undress made the prospect even more appealing.

“Well, I think I was just surprised. Maybe you could try again, just don’t sneak up on me.”

“Um, alright…” Link said, moving towards her through the water with the caution of a horsebreaker approaching an easily-spooked stallion.

He gingerly took her foot in his hands, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the light touch. After he started kneading the muscles in her arch, however, the ticklishness faded and instead Zelda felt the sweet ache of sore muscles properly attended to. She leaned back against the side of the pool, eyes closing again in utter serenity.

Link worked on one foot for quite some time before moving on to the next one, and each press of his hands released the tightness in her arch and eased the ache. After what had to have been at least a half an hour, he released her foot, leaving it suspended in the healing water.

“Mmmmmm…” Zelda hummed in satisfaction. “That felt wonderful.”

Zelda felt the water shift around her, and opened her eyes, finding Link sitting next to her, his back also up against the side of the pool. With a gentle tug, he pulled her into his lap, her butt half-sitting, half-floating over his thighs, and without a second thought Zelda wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

Kissing was getting easier—more natural—and thankfully no less enjoyable. Zelda’s heart raced in her chest and she let one hand rest against Link’s chest while the other tugged his hair free from its band. Link shifted a little under her, one arm tightening around her waist while the other hand stroked her cheek. Partially clothed as they were, more of Link’s skin was touching more of Zelda’s skin than ever before, and she felt keenly each square inch of shared surface area. Even where Link’s climbing shirt covered her still felt exposed to an unprecedented level, what with the way the sopping material stuck to her skin.

The heat and humidity of the springs was stifling, but neither King nor Queen seemed to notice. Link’s kisses fell more and more urgently, and his hands settled on her waist, slipping just under her shirt and tracing up her sides. Zelda tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, and he inhaled sharply.

“Your Highnesses! Are you enjoying the hot springs?”

Zelda had never moved so fast in her entire life.

By the time Yunobo cleared the boulder that was blocking the oblivious Goron from view, Zelda was on the opposite side of the spring from Link, completely submerged in water up to her nose. She knew any flush on her features could be passed off as a reaction to the steamy water, but she still did not want Yunobo to see any evidence of what she had just been doing.

Yunobo approached the edge of the pool, carrying a large pile of rocks that presumably had been part of his errand for Bludo. He peered down at Link, who was closest to him.

“All you alright, Your Highness? Gorons don’t mind it, but sometimes Hylians can get overheated in the pools. Maybe it’s time to head back.”

Link nodded his unbound hair shifting in the water, then found his voice.

“I think you might be right, Yunobo. Let’s go back.”

Zelda and Link exited the pool, their clothing conveniently steaming dry in a matter of minutes, and changed back into their travelling clothes for the hike back. As Zelda struggled to get back into her dress, she tried to look on the bright side of things. Despite the strain of the difficult hike, Zelda hadn’t laughed and smiled as much as she had these past two days since… ever. Remembering the vivid, horrifying nightmares that had plagued her for months after Ganon’s defeat, it had seemed at the time as if she might never be happy again.

Also, Yunobo hadn’t seen them (which would have mortified Zelda for life), and her feet felt amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload the last chapter! I got busy with work and writing my own original story (already 60k in, woohoo!), but that's on me :( I hope you enjoy the final installment.

Chapter 13

* * *

Today was the day. Today, the King and Queen would return to Hyrule Castle as its rulers for the first time since their wedding day.

Link perched on a rusty crag overlooking Foothill Stable as he waited for the sun to rise, his restless energy not allowing him to return to bed. He looked out over the peaceful stable, and beyond at Trilby Valley, its red earth carpeted with rich green grass fed a fertile diet of volcanic ash.

The original plan had been to return from Goron City all the way to the castle in one day. When Link had awoken the previous morning in Goron City, the ache he felt in his bones told him that might not be a good idea. Everyone was tired and worn out, and Zelda’s feet were in an especially bad way, so after some discussion with Barta and Zelda, they decided to take a day to return to Foothill Stable, then take the entire next day to reach the castle. That meant that Link awoke the morning of the last day of their journey with a nervous energy, but no actual reason for urgency.

In the desert to the southwest, the sunless temperature plunged to frigid depths each night, often catching the inexperienced traveler unawares. But here, this close to the fiery Death Mountain, temperatures remained high even now, hours before the sun would be fully-visible overhead. A hardy, persistent breeze managed to thread the needle of the Akkala Span to reach Link from the cooler east, and he turned from Trilby Valley to Fort Akkala. The imposing, still-abandoned fortress loomed over Link, and its heights would still block the sun hours after dawn.

Link had vague memories of Fort Akkala. He had only been there once or twice since his knighthood, occupied as he had been with his role as Zelda’s appointed knight. Link had always been a single-minded boy, and while he had technically been part of King Rhoam’s armed forces, his duties as Zelda’s Champion had always been his primary focus. He liked it that way. Link liked to be thorough, to do a single, well-defined task to the best of his abilities. This same single-mindedness had served him well in his quest to rescue Zelda. When Link had awoken from his slumber, the kingdom had been in shambles. Everywhere he turned, there was another desperate Hylian in need of assistance, another problem that needed fixing. He could not possibly have fixed everything and rescued Zelda at the same time, and so he’d put his blinders on and only done those things that would aid him in his quest to release Zelda from her prison and destroy Calamity Ganon.

Now, Link was the commander of Hyrule’s essentially non-existent armed forces. Some time soon he’d need to expand Hyrule’s army beyond the royal guard, and eventually he might even need to restore Fort Akkala—polishing the rust from its canons, manning its walls, and rebuilding its bridges and gates. He no longer had one task he could attempt to do as perfectly and completely as possible. Now this entire land was his jurisdiction, and every concern, both great and small, was his responsibility. It was still not possible to do everything, but now he needed to collect the myriad needs of the citizens of Hyrule, measure their urgency, prioritize their completion, and execute on as many solutions as possible. There were no obvious answers, no chance of ever being truly “done,” and no way of knowing for certain how good a job he was doing.

Link sighed and shook his head ruefully. He’d wanted to distract himself from his anxiety towards returning to the castle with Zelda, but in the end he’d just replaced that anxiety with a different one. Still, he told himself as the first rays of sunlight managed to peek their way over the looming Fort Akkala, at least he’d managed to pass the time. The rest of the party should be awake by now, and they’d be heading out soon.

“Link?”

Zelda’s voice floated up to him from the ruddy ledge below his perch. He looked down and saw her in her travelling dress and boots already dressed to go.

“Thank goodness I’ve found you! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” she said.

Link hopped down from the ledge, landing a little harder than he’d thought he would, but recovering reasonably gracefully next to her.

“Sorry. I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“No matter!” Zelda said briskly, “We’ve prepped for departure, and everything is ready.”

Link nodded, then moved to pass by Zelda and continue on to the stable. Zelda’s hesitant voice stopped him in his tracks.

“...You… You aren’t worried about anything, are you?”

Link turned to face Zelda, and immediately read the stress in her features. He sent her a reassuring smile.

“There’s a lot to figure out once we get back, but I’m not worried,” he said.

It wasn’t entirely true, but looking at the relief on Zelda’s face, he started to believe it himself.

* * *

The journey back to the castle passed fairly uneventfully. Link had always enjoyed the Ternio Trail, a narrow path that straddled the vastly different environments of Zorana and the foothills of Death Mountain, but little marked the journey beyond some appreciation of the scenery. Link continued on in general tranquility until the party crested the Crenel Hills, and Hyrule Castle suddenly appeared large and close in Link’s vision, setting a crowd of cold darners aflutter in Link’s stomach.

A mere two hours later, the King and Queen of Hyrule were formally welcomed back to the castle, their horses stabled, their guards dispersed, and their travelling bags taken back to their rooms. Servants hovered about, seeing to their needs, and Zelda gracefully directed them like a sun guiding its orbiting bodies. Link on the other hand resembled an unruly asteroid belt, unable to move in the predictable ways that would allow the servants to perform their tasks swiftly and efficiently. Although he could not quite remember how, eventually Link found himself fed, bathed and cleaned. Soon enough he was in the royal chambers, falling back onto the bed and feeling more tired than he had after the hike up Death Mountain.

“Ugh!”

Link propped himself up on his elbows at that emphatic sound of disgust, and saw Zelda staring at him, eyes wide with shock. She had changed into her white prayer dress, and her overpowering beauty was only slightly diminished by the cartoonish look of horror on her face.

“What?”

“Link! You can’t get in bed still wearing your dirty, grimy clothes! Take a bath before you roll around in our sheets, please.”

Link stood and immediately peeled off his tunic, much to Zelda’s distress. She flushed and turned away, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment.

Laughing, Link said, “I’ve already bathed and changed clothes.”

Zelda turned back to him, arms crossed over her chest.

“Well how was I supposed to know that? You’re wearing the same thing you were wearing when we arrived!”

Her face, all flushed with false anger and injured pride, was terribly cute. He had never dared to tease her before the Calamity, so this dynamic in their relationship was new and amusing. He had a sneaking suspicion he would enjoy getting a rise out of her for years to come. Still, considering this was their first night back in the castle together, Link would rather she feel comfortable and relaxed than flustered and embarrassed. He pulled his shirt back on and moved over to her, placing a placating hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry for teasing you, Zelda. The servant told me they made a few reproductions of the tunic, since it’s more or less my uniform now,” he said soothingly.

She resisted for a time, but after a few more apologies and earnest arm strokes, she relented.

“Fine, I forgive you” Zelda said, turning into him and resting her head on his chest.

Link grinned at her royal pardon, then looped both arms loosely around her waist and rested his chin on her head, enjoying the way she fit against him.

“Do we have anything else to do today?” he murmured into Zelda’s hair.

On the trail he had always been in the know about their itinerary, but back at the castle, he thought of Zelda as the Keeper of the Schedule.

“No,” she said into his shirt. “Impa was saying that they wanted to have a big welcome feast tonight, but she insisted we have the evening to rest. They pushed the feast back to tomorrow.”

Link tightened his arms around Zelda ever-so-slightly.

“I’m glad,” he said.

They would be alone together for the rest of the evening. Impa’s reasons for delaying the feast were fairly transparent, and Link didn’t doubt that members of his guard and Paya had filled the old Sheikah woman in on the observable developments in the royal couple’s relationship during their travels. Link didn’t like the idea of any of them being involved in his personal life, but in this moment he could only feel gratitude. He didn’t even want to think about what kind of mental torture he would have experienced had he been forced to attend a lengthy welcome feast the night of his return to the castle. It already felt like he’d been waiting for this night for ages.

The weight of unspoken expectations settled on them both, and Link’s mind raced with what to do next. There was his physical desire for her, of course, but he also needed to keep in mind her needs and feelings. He didn’t want to screw this up, didn’t want this to end like it had last time, with Zelda distraught and in tears.

He began stroking her hair, fingers just tasting the silk of it, and she sighed, leaning further into him. Link removed his chin from her head, and ducked beneath her jaw, finding the soft skin there and kissing it gently.

Zelda’s hands wrapped around his chest, and her fingers tightened in the fabric of his tunic. Link could feel her breath hitch as he kissed her, and she started to move forward, forcing his fumbling feet backwards as they made their way towards the bed. Link’s legs hit the wood of the bed frame, and he fell away from her, back landing on the soft covers. Zelda stood over him for a brief moment, her features a confused collage of desire, trepidation, determination, and love. She hiked up her skirts a little, then climbed onto the bed, straddling him. Link lay frozen under her, certain she had no idea what she was doing to him, and she leaned over him, running her fingers through his hair. The way she looked at him, with such unguarded affection and concentrated attention, made him feel for the first time like he truly was Chosen by the Goddess.

“Zelda, is this OK? Are you ready?” he asked her, feeling lucky he didn’t choke on his words.

Zelda’s fingers ceased their movements through his hair, and she leaned over to kiss him once.

“Yes. After the Calamity I thought I would never feel safe again. But here, with you, I feel home,” she said, sending him a smile both achingly beautiful and not tinged with even the slightest amount of sadness.

Link pulled her down to him and kissed her, his kiss not overly forceful, but holding nothing back. She returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm, and they were gone.

They took things slowly and carefully. Link had heard that first times for women could be uncomfortable, and he was not naive enough to think that their first time sleeping together would be the most carnally pleasurable experience of their lives. Therefore, the only goal he set for himself was to make it a tender, positive, and memorable experience. As his attitude and expectations for the evening became clear, the relief and gratitude Link saw in Zelda’s eyes told him he’d made the right choice. In the end, the evening had its fair share of fumbling, nervous laughter, and awkward pauses, but it still felt perfect.

Later that night, Zelda lay at his side, her head resting on his chest and her arm slung across his waist. Link looked down at her peaceful face, and an intense feeling of companionship rushed over him, almost overpowering him. He had had teammates and partners before. The Champions and Zelda had been close, unified by their common goal of protecting Hyrule. And he had of course felt close to Zelda as they had travelled together throughout the kingdom. This felt different. Both he and Zelda had had the weight of the world placed on their shoulders at a young age, and they had mostly shouldered that weight as individuals, alone. Looking at Zelda now, a certainty within Link’s heart formed and firmed into an unshakable truth: neither of them would ever be alone again.

* * *

_Eighteen years later_

* * *

Rev kicked the dirt under his feet, grimacing a little at the way his white boots dirtied from the disturbance. He felt silly in his navy royal guard uniform, like a child playing at something grander than himself. Stupid Daruk always made him feel that way.

“Rev? Where are you?”

Rev’s father came out of the gate that led to the Royal Guard’s chamber, turning his head this way and that around the small courtyard in which Rev sulked. Rev hunched over, trying to make his twelve-year-old frame as small as possible, but his father’s eyes still found him.

“I don’t wanna talk,” Rev mumbled, but his unstoppable father still sat next to him on the stone bench.

“Rev, what’s wrong? Why did you run away from training?”

Rev just kept kicking his feet in the dirt, but his ever-patient father waited. Rev sniffed his running nose, embarrassed by the evidence of his recent tears.

“Mils said that Daruk and I are both supposed to help clean the weapons, but Daruk always leaves it to me. Today I asked Daruk to do it, but he said he’d already made plans to go hunting with Kenyo, so I had to do it. I got mad at him and told him he wasn’t responsible, then he said I took this too seriously and that is wasn’t a big deal.”

Rev broke off his story to sniffle some more, ashamed both of his tears and how trivial his story sounded. His father put a comforting hand around his shoulder and waited for him to continue.

“I told him that it’s a knight’s duty to be obedient to his teachers, diligent in his training, and to take care of his equipment, and he just _laughed_ at me. He said a little kid like me doesn’t know anything about duty, that I obsess over rules instead of focusing on people, that I’m not nice.”

Rev’s father’s hand squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t nice of Daruk to say. Did you say anything hurtful to him?”

Rev scowled and folded his arms over his chest, knowing that his father wouldn’t approve of all of the things he’d said to his older brother. Still, that didn’t mean that what Daruk said was alright either!

“...Maybe…” he muttered.

“Hmmm,” his father said, as if he’d made some sort of decision. He stood from the stone bench, then patted Rev on the back.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Go where?” Rev said cautiously. He didn’t want to have to go to see his mom. Nothing hurt Rev more than a disappointed look on his mother’s face.

“The day is young, and I need to go to the Bridge of Hylia and check on the progress. Why don’t you come with me?” his father said.

“Aren’t you… busy?” Rev asked. As King of Hyrule, Rev’s father always had things to do, and Rev felt terrible every time he felt like he was taking his father away from his duties.

“Of course not, you’d be helping me,” Link said, holding a hand down to Rev.

Rev looked at the hand, the calloused fingers that had held the Master Sword, the very hands that had rescued his mother, that had subdued Calamity Ganon, that had freed the kingdom. The hands of his hero.

“Alright, I’ll go,” he said, taking his father’s hand and rising to his feet.

They walked together to the stables, where Rev saddled his horse under his father’s watchful eye. Rev had only recently been given permission to ride full-sized horses, so he was pretty excited at the prospect of riding over to Lake Hylia. It was a good three-hour ride, and he hoped his father would notice his improved horsemanship. Eventually, Rev hoped to be able to tame and train a wild horse of his own, just like his father and many other hardy Hylians had done before him. Link had promised to teach him how, at some point, but he wanted Rev to become competent on a tamed horse first, and his mother agreed.

They rode together through Hyrule Field towards the Great Plateau, and Rev thought with some satisfaction that he was doing a good job controlling his mount. The field was a beautiful, Spring green, with herds of sheep munching happily on the tender blades. Rev wished that his little sister Mipha could be here with them; she always loved animals.

The grassy plains of Hyrule Field gave way to the Great Plateau, its ancient walls looming over the old road upon which father and son road. Rev looked up at the imposing heights of the Great Plateau, imagination running wild with thoughts of those long-dead builders who created ramparts and buttresses out of the walls of the natural structure. His father had told him once that after the Calamity, the stairways those builders had carved into the Plateau had collapsed, and there had been no way to get on or off the plateau without risking life and limb. Sometimes Rev wondered what life would have been like back then, back when the effects of the Calamity were still alive in the daily lives of normal Hylians. He wondered if he would have been brave and courageous, if he would have been able to stand up against a band of horseback bokoblins, or even a guardian. Maybe if he had a chance to prove his mettle, Daruk would take him seriously.

They reached the lake by lunchtime, and hitched their horses up by the construction workers’ encampment. Bolson, the owner of the construction company, walked right up to Rev’s father as soon as he dismounted, and Rev always wondered at the man’s level of comfort and informality around his king.

“Bolson, it is good to see you. How goes the project?” Link asked.

“Ah~! Nice to see you again, Your Highness. Progress is going great!” Bolson said, with characteristic enthusiasm. “We’re just working on a few finishing touches. Let me show you.”

The old man showed blueprints for the bridge’s refurbishment to Link and Rev, waving his hands to gesture to the realization of those blueprints on the bridge in front of them, and Link nodded thoughtfully. Bolson was _so old_ , and Rev wondered if he would ever retire. But despite the wrinkles and weathered skin, Bolson showed no signs of slowing down. If anything, it seemed overseeing his various projects revitalized the man.

Once they were done reviewing the blueprints, Link and Rev followed Bolson onto the stone bridge, a bridge which looked considerably more stable and polished than it had the last time Rev had seen it, about a year ago for the Moon Festival. Link asked Rev what he thought of the progress, and while Rev didn’t have much of substance to say, it still felt good to be asked.

“Excellent work, as always,” Link said after about an hour of effusive explanation.

“Of course, baby! That’s the Bolson Construction way” Bolson said, clapping Link on the shoulder.

Bolson escorted them back to their horses, and said goodbye with a cool-guy head nod entirely at odds with his advanced age. Link and Rev waved goodbye in return, and mounted their horses.

“We’ll eat our lunch nearby, then head home,” Link said to Rev, who nodded at his father.

Rev followed his father down the road, but soon Link pulled off the road and up a steep hill to the right, stopping at a ruined guard tower at the top. Rev dismounted and looked around, recognizing the hill as Scout’s Hill. He’d heard from Barta that Yiga assassins had attacked his father and mother once on this very hill, but that they’d both managed to fight the assassins off. Stories like these had filled Rev’s childhood, further solidifying his parents’ place high up on a pedestal in his mind.

Link pulled some rice balls out of his saddlebags, and sat down at the stone edge of the guard tower, patting the space on the stones next to him. Rev sat down and took a rice ball for himself. It was beautiful up here, Rev could practically see the entire kingdom.

“You know, your mother tried for _years_ to unlock her powers, to save the kingdom, without any success?” Link said.

Rev continued chewing his food, but looked at his father blankly. He couldn’t imagine his mother failing at anything.

“It’s true. Your grandfather knew that she needed her powers in order to save the kingdom, and he put a tremendous amount of pressure on her to live up to her duty. It drove her to pray for hours on end, to travel to the distant edges of the kingdom to worship, to give up everything she enjoyed, all so that the Goddesses would favor her.”

“Really?” Rev said.

Link nodded solemnly.

“Really. But despite it all, despite all that she had done to fulfill her duty, it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t able to succeed until it wasn’t just to fulfill her duty, but to save the people she loved.”

Rev looked down at the ground, away from his father’s discerning gaze. He still wasn’t sure exactly what his father wanted him to get out of this story, but he was worried it was turning into a veiled reprimand.

“I was the same way, when your mother and I first married,” Link continued, while Rev studied the dirt. “I was always focused on my duty, on what was expected of me. Because of that, I sometimes missed out on what people really needed from me, on what your mother really needed from me. See, duty by itself isn’t always the best thing. You need honor, duty, rules, all these things are important, but they are only important when they are powered by compassion, empathy, and love.”

“So…” Rev said, trying to pull the lesson from his father’s anecdotes, “what you’re saying is that Daruk was right? That I _am_ too focused on rules?”

Link sighed and put down his rice ball.

“Not exactly. Yes, I think sometimes you get a little lost in your duty, lost in all the minutiae of trying to do everything that’s expected of you exactly right. But Daruk… he’s the opposite. He focuses on big picture things, making people happy, having a good time. There’s a lot you can learn from each other. Daruk needs to be more responsible. You need to remember that the whole point of all the rules and responsibility is to make life happy and enjoyable for everyone. Does that make sense?”

Rev sighed, letting his shoulders drop in defeat.

“Figuring out the right thing to do all of the time is _exhausting_.”

“Well that’s why you have me and your mother to help you out. And nobody expects you to be perfect.”

Rev looked down at his rice ball, relieved to be officially released from expectations of perfection, but also wondering what exactly _was_ expected of him. He, Revali Rhoam Hyrule, was the third child of the King and Queen of Hyrule, and he never quite knew how he fit into everything.

Urbosa and Daruk were Link and Zelda’s first and second. Although they were twins, it had somehow always been clear that Urbosa would ascend the throne. She had technically been born first, but beyond that she’d always had an air of authority, a charisma about her that made her destiny clear.

Daruk, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content to support his sister and enjoy the more fun, less stressful aspects of being royal. He was the joker, the easy-going one. While sometimes Rev wondered what it was exactly that Daruk contributed to the kingdom, he grudgingly recognized that Daruk’s way with people had secured him deep and trusting friendships with people of every race and township of the kingdom. One day he would make an excellent advisor and diplomat to Urbosa.

And then there was Mipha, Rev’s younger sister. She was petite, bookish, and always, above all else, kind. Everyone loved sweet-tempered Mipha, and she loved everyone. She was the only one of Link and Zelda’s children who had inherited any natural proficiency in magic, and she had also inherited her mother’s penchant for the academic. There was no doubt in Rev’s mind that in the future she would be an excellent court scholar as well as princess.

And where did that leave Rev? Urbosa was the future Queen, Daruk was the fun one, and Mipha was the nice one. Rev liked to think of himself as “the responsible one,” but Daruk had just punched a hole in that whole idea. On harder days, Rev worried that maybe he was just “the mean one.”

“Rev, come back to me son,” Link said, setting a hand on his shoulder and breaking him out of his reverie. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Rev looked into his father’s kind, honest eyes, and felt compelled to tell the truth.

“I’m glad you and mom can help me out. It’s just… sometimes I don’t know who I’m supposed to be. What people expect from me. I’m trying my best to be a good son, to be a good knight and a good prince. But sometimes I can’t help but feel like I’m doing it wrong,” he said.

“Revali, I used to worry about this question a lot. The answer is actually pretty simple. All I and your mother and anyone else expect from you is to try to be kind and generous, to help people out, and to do whatever you can to aid Hyrule. You, Urbosa, Daruk, and Mipha will all have different ways to do this, and that’s how it should be. You are an excellent warrior, so maybe one day you will be a general in the army. That’s one way you can help, but if you later decide that’s not how you want to do it that’s ok too.”

Revali felt his nose started to run again, and wiped it quickly with his navy sleeve.

“I’m trying. I want to make you proud,” he sniffled.

The hand on Revali’s shoulder moved further down his arm, and his father pulled him into his side in a partial hug.

“I _am_ proud of you, Rev. And no matter what, you’ll always be my son.”

* * *

That night, after riding back to the castle, Revali had dinner with his family and other courtiers in the large dining hall. The room hummed with life and merriment, and Rev didn’t mind joining in. Spending the day with his father, just the two of them, was a rare treat, and Rev couldn’t help but feel content.

“Hey Rev,” Mipha said from her seat next to him, her soft voice somehow carrying over the noise, “Where have you been all day? I didn’t see you during our lessons with Paya.”

“I went with Dad to see the progress on the Bridge of Hylia,” he replied.

“Wow! That sounds like fun.”

Rev glowed with pleasure.

“Yeah, it was awesome.”

As if her long ears had picked up their conversation from across the table, Rev’s mother rose from her seat and walked over to them. She leaned over Rev and kissed him on the head, ruffling his flaxen hair with her delicate fingers.

“I heard you assisted your father with some bridge inspection duties today, Rev,” Zelda said. “He said you were _very_ helpful.”

From across the table, Daruk snorted in his wildberry juice.

“Yeah, Rev’s always been good at _inspections_ and _roll calls_ and _inventories_ and all that important stuff,” he said.

Zelda shot him a sharp look.

“Daruk, I’ll have none of that. You’ve both apologized to each other, and I don’t want to hear any more about it.”

Daruk rolled his eyes in typical sixteen-year-old fashion, but offered no retort.

“I think it’s really cool you went with Dad to inspect the bridge,” Urbosa said from her seat next to Daruk.

“Thanks, Urbosa,” Rev said, a little bashfully.

Impa, who was seated on the other side of Rev from Mipha, suddenly slapped her knee forcefully with her gnarled hand, causing Rev to nearly jump out of his seat. He was honestly a little frightened by his parents’ elderly advisor.

“Zelda, Link. This is a beautiful family you have here,” the ancient Sheikah woman said.

Her knee slap had effectively silenced the table, so now all of the dinner guests could hear her proclamation.

Link, who still sat at the head of the table, leaned back in his chair and let a small, ironic grin appear on his features.

“I’m not sure how you got that from all of our arguing just now, but thank you,” he said.

“I’m one of the few people alive old enough to remember King Rhoam, and what his court was like,” Impa said. “You are creating a new kind of royal family, you are a new kind of King and Queen. Things change, but I have a feeling this is just what Hyrule needs.”

Zelda squeezed Rev’s shoulder, then returned back to her seat next to Link. Rev looked at his parents, sitting next to each other in Hyrule Castle. They were a unified, powerful team. The King and Queen of Hyrule. His father and mother. It was subtle, but Rev noticed his mother’s hand slip below the table to join his father’s, which was already hidden from view, and he knew they had clasped hands out of sight of their guests.

“Thank you, Impa. I think so too,” Zelda said with a smile.

_The End_


End file.
